Dragon Ball Z: A Whole New Era
by GohanGotenSon
Summary: AU-What if Gohan had a son named Gohan Jr and helped the Z fighters defeat Buu? Even with Junior on their side, can they defeat Buu or is Buu completely unstoppable? Will focus on Gohan in later chapters!
1. Gohan Jr!

**A New Era**

** Disclaimer: I don't DBZ Or any of the characters besides OC.**

** Plot: What If Gohan had a son named Gohan Jr and helped the Z fighters defeat Buu? Even with Junior, can they defeat Buu or is Buu completely unstoppable?**

Son Gohan was flying his yellow cloud nimbus above Satan City to his house. He just finished his first day of High School. He also just got from Capsule Corp to ask Bulma to make him a hero costume to hide his identity to fight crime in Satan City. In the end, he ended up wearing a ridiculous costume. Anyway, Son Gohan hopped off nimbus and landed near the Son house.

"Mom! I'm home!" called Gohan as he walked inside the house. His mother, Chi Chi, was making dinner for 3 hungry saiyans.

"Welcome back!" replied Chi Chi while smiling. She turned around and noticed Gohan in his super hero costume. "Look at you Gohan, your first day of High school and you're late and you're already dressed weird." Gohan laughed nervously while turning red from embarrassment.

"We're home Mama/Grandma!" called two childish voices. Two kids emerged from the door with a giant fish blocking their view. They turned around and also noticed Gohan wearing his saiyaman costume. One of the chibis looked like a mini version of Goku while the other looked like a mini version of Gohan from the Cell Games. "Wow Gohan/Daddy now that's a cool uniform!"

"Thanks you guys!" smiled Gohan. "I knew you were on my side."

"Of course we are!" replied Gohan Jr. "I AM your son after all!" Gohan chuckled at his son's remark.

"You missed all the fun me and Junior had!" Goten chirped. "We sparred, and we also caught this big fish!" Goten dropped the fish in front of Gohan's feet.

"It sure is big! Let's just hope it can feed us!" Gohan replied. Goten and Gohan Jr laughed. Gohan Jr always loved being around Goten and his dad. He thought they were fun and funny. He felt happy and cheerful until he thought of one thing, his mom. Junior never knew his mom. He was raised by his dad for 7 years. He always thought it was weird that a 13 year old kid could have a baby. His dad told him that it wasn't 'inappropriate' for a 13 year old to have a kid. It was underage. (**That's right! Gohan is 20 in this story and he had Junior at the age of 13. So, that means he defeated Cell at the age of 13.**). At first, Chi Chi was livid that Gohan had a child and almost kicked him out! With some explaining from the Z gang, Chi Chi let it slide. Back to the story...

"Do you have any homework Gohan?" Chi Chi asked, cutting the laughter from Junior and Goten.

"Well...Yeah I do." Gohan replied.

"Off to your room you go dad!" Junior sang while running outside with Goten.

"Don't stay outside too long boys! Dinner will be done soon!" Chi Chi shouted while she was cooking. "Gohan, you know what to do." Gohan nodded and went to his room to do homework and study.

* * *

**Outside**

Gohan Jr and Goten were playing hide and seek outside till Goten stopped the game.

"What's the matter Goten?" asked Junior.

"How come you never call me 'uncle' Goten?" Goten replied. Junior sweatdropped.

"That's why you stopped the game?" asked Junior while raising an eyebrow. Goten nodded. "Because of two things, one that we're the same age, and two because you don't look like an uncle."

"If I'm older, can you call me 'uncle'?"

"I'll think about it." Goten smiled and tagged Junior. "Hey! No fair!" Junior shouted and they re-started their hide and seek tag game.

* * *

**The Morning**

Gohan walked outside with his bag to go to school. Goten and Junior raced after him with Chi Chi behind.

"Come back soon Dad!" smiled Junior.

"Listen, don't fly too fast. I just want you safe." Chi Chi said. Gohan nodded. He pressed his button on his watch and transformed into his saiyaman costume.

"Oh wow!" Goten said amazed. "When I get big, I wanna be just like you Gohan!" Goten and Junior ran towards Gohan.

"Well for now, just help Mom around the house." Gohan was about to fly off until Junior stopped him.

"What about me?" asked Junior.

"Why won't you help them too. And when I get home, why won't we spend some time together huh?" Gohan replied. Junior smiled and nodded. Gohan also smiled and took off to school. "Oh, you both could have nimbus now!"

"Thank you Dad/Gohan!" thanked Junior and Goten in unison.

"Come on boys. I'll make you two some breakfast." Chi Chi led the cheering boys in the house.

* * *

**2 Hours later...**

"Hey Goten," Junior whispered to Goten while motioning Goten to go to him. Goten noticed and followed him

"Yes?" asked Goten. Junior checked to see if Chi Chi was nearby. She wasn't.

"Let's go pay daddy a visit at his school." Junior smirked.

"Are you sure he won't be mad?" asked Goten in worry

"Trust me, he won't." Junior calmed Goten down. They both sneaked out of the house and called nimbus. They hopped on the cloud and flew off to Orange Star High.

* * *

**Satan City**

Junior and Goten were flying over Satan City until they started to hear gunfire.

"That sounds like trouble." Junior said to Goten. Goten nodded and flew to where the gunfire was. They soon found a bunch of police cars and cops surrounding a tour bus. The Police chief started to talk into the megaphone until the tour bus rammed through the cars and onto the highway.

"We gotta save them!" Goten shouted. Nimbus started to follow the tour bus. Junior and Goten gasped when they saw old people and the bus, they knew right way that they were held hostage. They were about to take action until a hoverjet hovered above the bus.

"Who's that?" asked Junior.

"Beats me." shrugged Goten.

"Look! It's Videl!" cheered a senior citizen.

"Who's Videl?" asked Goten confused.

"I don't know." replied Junior. One of the crooks started to shoot at the jet, but the jet kept dodging the bullets. The hoverjet came closer to the bus as a girl with black hair came out.

"I think that's Videl." Goten pointed. Videl jumped on the top of the bus. The crook shot at the roof as Videl ran away from them. He was about to finish her off until he ran out of ammo. Videl kicked the crook as he jumped in the window and ran for the steering wheel. Two more crooks started to fight her until Videl ended up knocking them all out.

"She's good alright." Junior admitted. Videl was distracted because the bus soon fell of a cliff.

"Oh no!" cried Goten. Nimbus quickly flew towards the bus and stopped on the bottom of the bus as it kept falling.

"Help me with this Goten!" ordered Junior. Goten didn't hesitate and tried to catch the bus before it hit the ground. They were struggling until Junior had a idea.

"Goten, we need to go..." Junior was cut off by Goten.

"Super?" Goten finished for Junior.

"You read my mind." smirked Junior. Him and Goten turned super saiyan and stopped the bus from falling. Videl looked down from the driver seat and saw two spiky, gold haired children under the bus. She could have sworn that they looked like the people who were at the Cell games! Before she could think of anything else, the bus floated to the top as the old people cheered. Videl then tied up the crooks and faced the two spiky, gold haired children.

"Who're you two?" asked Videl. Goten and Junior looked at each other, and back at Videl. Before they could reply, Gohan, AKA Great Saiyaman, came landing next to them.

"What're you two doing here?!" demanded Gohan. Goten and Junior were speechless.

"And who are you?" Videl asked slightly angry because no one answered her question.

"I am...the guardian of the city! The one and only...Great Saiyaman!" Gohan replied as he started to do weird poses. Junior laughed, Goten seemed amazed, and Videl looked at him like he was a whack-job.

"That still doesn't tell me both of your names." Videl glared at Goten and Junior.

"Don't mind them!" Gohan laughed nervously. "They're just kids! You know how kids are! See you later Videl!" Gohan, Goten and Junior on nimbus, flew away as Videl demanded more answers. Once the ghost was clear, Gohan snapped at Junior and Goten.

"I can't believe you guys would do something like that! Now the media AND Videl are gonna hunt you down! What were you thinking?!" snapped Gohan. Goten sniffled as Junior put a arm around Goten to keep him from not crying.

"Look, we just wanted to visit you." Junior replied. "Until there was cops and robbers and guns and hostages. We had to do something dad!"

"I know that was helpful but for now, please leave the saving for me?" Gohan asked a little more calm now. Goten and Junior nodded. "Good, now go home. Mom is probably worried about you."

"Oh crap. We forgot about Grandma!" panicked Junior. Goten's head shot up and raced home, with Junior, on nimbus. Gohan sighed.

"Now, let's hope they're not dead when I get home." Gohan sighed again and flew back to school.

**Son House**

Junior and Goten landed on the front of the house.

"Let's get back in there quietly so she won't..." Junior opened the door but was met by a frying pan to the face. Goten was about to run away until the frying pan met his head. They both rubbed the bumps on their heads as Chi Chi stood there shaking her head.

"You two have been gone for over a hour! I was worried sick! I looked everywhere for you!" Chi Chi yelled. "I thought I lost my precious baby boy and grandchild!"

"We're sorry!" pleaded Junior and Goten but the reply they got was another frying pan.

**WHAM!**

** POW!**


	2. Don't Watch That!

**Dragon Ball Z: A Whole New Era**

** Disclaimer: I Don't own DBZ or any of the characters!**

** Chapter 2: Don't Watch That!**

"Goodbye mom! I'm off to school!" Gohan waved to his mother, brother, and son before heading out the door.

"Goodbye Gohan!" Chi Chi replied. With that, Gohan took off and went to school. While flying. Gohan transformed into his saiyaman costume and ran into Goten and Junior.

"Gohan!" Goten got Gohan's attention. "Can we come, we wanna see your school!"

"Yeah!" cheered Junior. "We were supposed to see it two days ago until there was trouble."

"You better not!" argued Gohan. "You'll probably attract too much attention on nimbus! Also, people might think Junior was one of the kids who saved the seniors and Videl."

"Yeah you're probably right" sighed Junior. "Bye dad!" Gohan waved goodbye to the chibis and flew faster to school.

"I'm gonna miss him." Goten said quietly. Junior heard him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. He'll be back in a few hours." Junior smiled. "Anyway, while we were flying to Satan City, I noticed a World Martial Arts Tournament poster. Do you think dad will let us join?"

"I hope." Goten replied. "Oh yeah! Remember Bulma said that we can go to her house and play with Trunks?" Junior's smile widened and shook his head in excitement.

"Come on! Let's go ask your mom!" He turned nimbus around and zoomed to their house.

* * *

**Son House**

Junior and Goten hopped off nimbus and ran to the door.

"Mom! Mom!" Goten called for his mom, who was at least 5 feet away from him. "Can me and Junior go to Trunks's house and play?" Goten then started to give his mom the puppy dog look. Junior rolled his eyes.

"Do you really think that's gonna..."

"Okay fine." Chi Chi sighed. Goten jumped in glee as Junior shrugged that Goten's puppy dog look worked.

"I'm gonna go get some things, then we're outta here!" Goten ran in Gohan's room and tripped over something. He picked it up and the tape read '_Happy 18__th__ birthday Gohan!_ _From, Krillin and Master Roshi!_' Goten raised an eyebrow. What is this thing? Junior walked in the room to see what Goten was doing.

"Goten? What're you doing?" Junior asked slightly impatient. Goten didnt reply and looked around his older brother's room and found a VCR. He plopped the tape in and the screen turned on. Both Goten and Junior stared at the screen as a woman appeared.

"She sure is pretty." Goten admitted. The woman then proceeded to strip until only her underwear and bra was showing. Junior and Goten looked wide eyed. She then unstrapped her bra.

"I don't think we should be watching this." Junior warned still glued to the TV. Then a man came from next to the camera guy and also stripped. At the end, he was totally naked. (**NO LEMON OR YAOI!**). He then started to stroke his...you know. Elsewhere, Chi Chi was sitting on the kitchen table while drinking tea until she heard Junior and Goten shriek. She immediately dropped her tea and barged in Gohan's room.

"Is everything okay?" Chi Chi asked the now disgusted chibis. She looked at the TV and screamed. She shut off the TV, pulled out the tape, and smashed it into a million pieces. The two chibis cradled each other as Chi Chi got out the phone and dialed Gohan.`

"Hello?" answered Gohan.

"SON GOHAN! HOW DARE YOU KEEP AN INAPPROPRIATE VIDEO IN THIS HOUSE?!" screamed Chi Chi.

"What inappropriate video...oh crap."

"THAT'S RIGHT! YOUR SON AND GOTEN JUST SAW THE WHOLE VIDEO!"

"They did?!"

"YES! AND NOW THEY'RE PROBABLY SCARRED FOR LIFE!"

"Listen mom, I'm in school right now. We'll talk when we get home."

"WE BETTER BECAUSE YOU'RE GROUNDED!"

"Wha.." Gohan was cut off when Chi Chi hung up the phone. The two chibis were still trying to comfort one another.

"EWWW! That was disgusting!" shrieked Junior. Goten nodded still disgusted by the video.

"What were they doing mommy!" cried Goten.

"You'll understand when you're older." Chi Chi replied as she headed out Gohan's room. "Now run along, I thought you two were going to Capsule Corp?" Junior and Goten remembered and ran out the door, trying to get the images out of their heads. Both of them hopped on nimbus and flew towards Capsule Corp.

"What we're they doing anyway?" Goten asked.

"I don't know. Didn't Grandma say that we'll find out when we're older?" Junior replied.

"Yeah but the guy put his private into the girls..." Junior blushed heavily as Goten said this.

"Let's not talk about it." Junior still blushed. Goten stopped talking about the video.

"Anyway, did you bring your disguise?" Goten asked. Junior nodded and pulled out a baseball cap, jeans, and a t shirt from his bag. This was a regular thing for Junior when he goes to Capsule Corp. He'll bring a disguise so Bulma and Vegeta wouldn't know who he was. Why? Because, when Junior was a baby, he was bald. That was the only time Bulma or any of the Z fighters saw him. So they didn't know what he looked like. His dad said that he wanted to keep his identity a secret until he decided to tell them. The only people who knew who Junior was, was Goten, Gohan, Chi Chi, Vegeta, and Trunks. Junior would pretend to be a friend of Goten's, under the name 'Jeremy'. Bulma would buy this as Trunks and Goten laughed their asses off in the background. Goten would always call Junior the 'master of disguise.'.

"Yep. Let's hope me and Trunks could get along today." Junior sighed at the last part.

"Get along? You guys fight over every single thing!" Goten rolled his eyes. "Foods and bets. Remember when you and Trunks got into a MAJOR argument and blew up the gravity room? Not even Vegeta could stop you two." Junior chuckled. He did remember when him and Trunks got into a major argument. It was about if Junior's dad was the strongest or Trunks's dad. They started to go back and fourth, calling each other names and other mean stuff. Trunks got pissed and sucker punched Junior. They started to go at each for a few minutes. Vegeta tried to break it up but was knocked out by Trunks and Junior by punching him in the stomach. Trunks and Junior were terrified that they knocked him out and knew the consequences. Thank Dende that Bulma was at a meeting on the other side of the city. As soon as Vegeta woke up, he dragged the two boys and ordered them to repair the gravity room.

"Let's hope we don't get into a HUGE argument." Junior corrected himself. Goten nodded and focused on being to Capsule Corp.

* * *

Later that night. Gohan, Goten, and Junior were sitting at the table waiting for Chi Chi to finish dinner.

"I hope you three boys are hungry." Chi Chi said while cutting something.

"Not for meatloaf." Goten admitted as Junior laughed.

"Goten, shame on you. You'll eat what I put on the table." Chi Chi replied. Gohan, Goten and Junior turned to face the TV as it turned on.

"_**That's right folks, the circus Is in town!**_" The man on the TV cheered. "_**And thanks to the promoter, The circus has a different attraction this year. And there it is! The little dinosaur that 's winning the hearts of circus goers everywhere!**_**" **The TV then showed a baby dinosaur that was being whipped as the baby showed fear across its face.

"Chobi!" Junior and Goten gasped. "Dad/Gohan It's Chobi!"

"Look, the little guy is scared to death." Chi Chi said while carrying a bowl near the boys. "You guys know him?"

"Yeah! He's my bestest friend." Junior replied.

"But I thought I was your bestest friend!" whined Goten.

"You ARE my best friend! Chobi is my best ANIMAL friend, next to Icarus." Junior replied as Goten smiled.

"His nest is a few miles from here." Gohan replied. "We've known his parents for years. They're not gonna be very happy about this."

"This is really bad Gohan!" Goten turned to Gohan and showed worry across his face.

"You gotta save him...Great Saiyaman!" Junior mumbled the last part.

"I will! The circus will be in town tomorrow. So, I'll save him then okay?" Goten and Junior nodded still worried.

"Hey! Why won't you leave the job for the Dynamic Duo?" Junior was referring to himself and Goten.

"Dynamic Duo?" Gohan asked raising an eyebrow. "Sorry son, but leave it to Saiyaman. Okay?" Junior nodded.

"Well, let's not focus on that right now." Chi Chi placed dinner on the table. "Dig in!" They didn't need to be told twice, the three saiyan boys chowed down. (**A/N: Just for a heads up, I made Gohan Jr half saiyan, half human.**).

* * *

"What?! My Goku's coming back after all this time?!" Chi Chi shouted as tears of joy filled her eyes. Gohan just told the family that Goku will be back for the WMAT in 1 week. Of course, Chi Chi was really happy as Goten and Junior were too bust eating rice. "Good news boys, you finally get to meet your dad!" Chi Chi hugged Goten as he almost choked on his rice. "And you finally get to meet your grandfather!" She then hugged Junior, who also almost choked on his rice. Chi Chi then started to talk to herself in her fantasy world.

"Mom! Earth to Mom!" Gohan tried to get his mother's attention.

"Wha-what is it Gohan?" Chi Chi asked as she snapped out of her fantasy world.

"Well, I was hoping that I can get your permission to enter the world tournament and _skip a couple of days of school so I can train._" Gohan quietly said the last the last part. He knew what his mother's reaction would be.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Chi Chi screamed. Chi Chi then continued to rant as the house shook. Goten, Junior, and Gohan looked at Chi Chi like she had two heads.

"But mom! The winner gets paid 10 million zeni!" that got Chi Chi to stop.

"WHAT?! TEN MILLION ZENI?!" Chi Chi screamed. "You can get a PhD with that kind of money! Wow! My son a PhD!" Chi Chi went to fantasy world again as Gohan almost had a heart attack.

* * *

"Goodnight you two." Gohan said as he turned off the light. Gohan, Goten, and Junior had to share a room but slept on different beds.

"Goodnight Dad!" Junior replied.

"Hey, you both are gonna help me train right?" Gohan reminded the two children.

"Sure." Goten agreed as he nodded. "Gohan, what's dad like?" Gohan was silent for a moment.

"He's like an angel Goten." Gohan responded while smiling.

"What's a angel like?" Junior asked in curiosity.

"I don't know. I guess it's someone who watches over you." Gohan replied still smiling. "Off to sleep. We got a big day ahead of us in the morning."

"Yeah." Junior agreed as he closed his eyes. "Goodnight Dad. Goodnight Goten."

"Goodnight Junior. Goodnight Goten."

"Goodnight Gohan. Goodnight Junior."

"Why do I have to be last?" Junior playfully complained.

"I should also be asking that question." Goten laughed. "You also wished me goodnight last."

"Come on now you guys." Gohan broke up the play argument. "We've gotta train bright and early tomorrow." Junior and Goten playfully stuck their tongues out each other and drifted off to sleep.

"I can't believe your coming back dad." Gohan said to himself before falling asleep.


	3. Training Begins!

**Dragon Ball Z: A Whole New Era**

** Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters besides OC.**

** Chapter 3: Training Begins!**

The next day, Gohan, Goten and Junior were eating breakfast as Chi Chi was washing the dishes.

"Ahh. Now that was good!" Gohan finished eating his breakfast. "Thanks Mom! It was great, see ya!" Gohan walked out of the house with his training gi as Junior and Goten followed him.

"Goten and Junior." Chi Chi got the chibis attention. "Don't get in Gohan's way while he's training, understand? This tournament is very important we're expecting Gohan to do really well so we can win the prize money. Promise me that you won't interfere?"

"I promise mom I won't interfere." Goten promised as Junior completely ignored Chi Chi and ran out of the house.

"Come on Goten!" Junior called impatiently. Goten ran out of the door. He soon followed Junior and Gohan, who were running through the woods. All three of them were having the time of their lives until they stopped in an open field with a rocky area.

"Goten? Junior? Where'd ya go guys?" Gohan kept looking around until he notied Junior being licked by a small dinosaur while Goten sat next to him.

"We're over here dad!" Junior replied while laughing. "Dad, come over here! Meet our new friend, he reminds me of Icarus!" The baby dinosaur then jumped off Junior and landed on Goten. He started to lick Goten's face.

"Gohan help me! It tickles!" Goten laughed as the dinosaur kept licking him. Gohan smiled.

"Hey Guys! I'm gonna get started, I'll see ya in a little bit." With that, Gohan jumped to train alone.

Gohan was meditating while in his super saiyan form. He was about to strike until Goten called his name.

"Gohan! Take a look at this." Goten held out a large, purple beetle.

"Oh...wow." Gohan replied annoyed. He got back to his meditating. He opened his eyes and was about to kick until someone called his name, making him almost trip.

"Dad! Look at the size of this thing!" Junior carried a red and yellow dinosaur, about his height.

"Hey! We didn't come here to play Junior! We came here to train!" Gohan replied, slightly angry. Junior had a sad look on his face. "Look, I'm not trying to hurt your feelings son, it's just that I have work to do!" Junior let go of the dinosaur.

Gohan, again, went to focusing. He slashed at a rock, cutting it in half, he then proceeded to break several more rocks until Goten called his name again.

"What?! What now Goten?!" demanded Gohan. He gasped when he saw Goten, grabbing on a dinosaur's tail, which was about 20x his size.

"I got him Gohan! He's a big one!" Goten laughed as the dinosaur swung his tail, trying to get Goten off. The dinosaur growled and swung his tail at a nearby cliff. Gohan gasped and fired a ki blast at the rock, saving Goten's life.

"Hey are you okay?" Gohan asked with a scowl on his face.

"Yeah. I just got a bump on my head." Goten replied while rubbing his head. Junior then appeared out of nowhere and settled next to Goten.

"Don't you know you could've been killed?! Do you know how mad mom will find out that her youngest son his dead?!" Gohan shouted. Goten lowered his head.

"Yes. Sorry." Goten replied. Gohan proceeded back to his training as Goten and Junior sat on a rock watching him. Junior wore a basic gi, similar to Goku's but his boots were black and didn't have an undershirt. Goten wore the same thing but his had a long sleeved blue undershirt. Gohan looked back at the two boys, he felt kinda sorry for them.

"Hey Dynamic Duo!" Gohan got the two chibis attention. "I need your help! An you assist me in an exercise?" Junior and Goten hopped off the rock. Gohan then collected a bunch of rocks and dumped them near their feet. "There! That outta be enough."

"Enough for what?" Goten asked.

"It's simple, like playing a game." Gohan replied. "You throw the rocks, and I dodge them."

"Wait a second. You want us to throw rocks at you?" Junior wanted to make sure he heard his dad right. Gohan nodded.

"Yes, but, you can't cross this line." Gohan put his foot in the dirt and drew a line.

"Oh, I get it now." Junior picked up the rock. "Me first."

"Alright son, let'em fly." Gohan got into his stance.

"Don't you thing the line should be further back?" Goten asked.

"Nah. Don't worry about me. If anything, it's a little too far back." Gohan said the last part to himself.

"Here it goes!" Junior threw the rock. Gohan dodged it at the last second. The rock then went right through the mountain. Gohan looked at Junior in awe.

"Wow Gohan you really are fast." Goten smiled innocently. "My turn."

"Yeah dad. And that's not even my full strength." Junior replied.

"Woah! WAIT!" Gohan rushed to the line and drew it back further. "Why won't we draw the line a little further. You got a heck of a right throw there."

"Whatever you say." Goten and Junior startd to throw rocks at Gohan. He dodged them all until Goten stopped.

"Why'd ya stop?" Both Gohan and Junior asked.

"Well since mom's not here now, can I be just like you?" Goten asked.

"You mean a super saiyan?" Gohan asked. Goten nodded. "Sure. I'm still VERY shocked that you both are super saiyans at a very young age. I took rough training to become one..." While Gohan kept continuing his speech, Junior and Goten powered up to super saiyan. "So, how would both of you like to be my sparring partner for today?"

"Sure!" Goten and Junior cheered. Both of them got into a stance.

"Alright you two. Are you ready?" Gohan asked. "Let's do it." The two boys charged at Gohan. Gohan dodged Goten's kick and blocked a kick from Junior. He blocked both of their punches and kicks. Gohan then started to jump to higher ground, with Goten and Junior still trying to hit him. Gohan moved out of the way as Junior kicked a tree. Gohan almost fell off the cliff, until he flew to the sky. Junior and Goten stopped.

"Hey! No fair!" complained Junior. Gohan looked back at his son and younger brother. "You're cheating! You have to stay on the ground because we can't fly." Gohan started to laugh.

"What?! Are you kidding me?!" Gohan laughed some more.

"No, but if we can, we'll be kicking your ass!" Junior replied. Gohan stopped laughing.

"Watch your mouth Junior!" warned Gohan. "Wow! That's like learning to walk before you crawl. You both are like a super pedestrian than a super saiyan."

"A super what?" Goten started to get angry.

"Hey sorry guys, but it's starting to get funny." Gohan admitted.

"Funny?! Well, you better teach us how to fly or I'll kick your ass!" Goten shouted as Junior chuckled.

"Watch your mouth Goten!" Gohan shouted back.

"No! I'm gonna learn how to fly if you like it or not!" Goten replied.

"Easy there squirt. I didn't say I won't teach you." Gohan said. "Alright, I'll teach you both how to fly." Goten and Junior cheered until they saw a hover jet flying toward their house.

"Hey! It looks like that Videl girl's jet." Junior pointed. Gohan panicked and hovered to the grass.

"Gohan what's the matter?" Goten asked.

"Uhh Nothing. But it looks like you two are gonna have another partner for the flying lessons." Gohan replied.

"Let me guess, Videl." Junior sighed. Gohan was taken back by his son's guess.

"How did you know?"

"Because I saw her jet flying towards our house." Junior pointed to the jet that was hovering next to the Son house.

"Okay. But, don't show her how strong you are. You know, don't show her you're a super saiyan. Got it?" Gohan ordered.

"Oh I see. She's scared of little monsters isn't she?" Goten smiled.

"No, It means that she doesn't know..." Junior's sentence was muffled due to Gohan's hand covering his mouth.

"I guess you can say that Goten." Gohan, Junior, and Goten flew towards the Son house before Videl could land. While running, Goten was amazed how fast Gohan is.

"Wow Gohan! You're really fast! No wonder we couldn't hit you with those rocks." Goten admitted.

"You got a really good talent yourself." Gohan replied. "Maybe mom will let you both join the WMAT."

"Really?! Us entering the WMAT championship and winning the ten million zeni?!" Junior shouted in disbelief. Gohan nodded.

"Yeah! But watch out, I heard that Vegeta's training Trunks to enter too." Junior's smile turned to a serious look. "Look, I know how much you and Trunks don't get along, but please try not to get into a argument with him?"

"How?" Junior asked while shrugging. "We do that everyday. I'm just glad Bulma and the others don't know what I look like. It's gonna be a BIG surprise at the WMAT when I reveal myself."

"Let's not focus on that right now. Look, we're home." Gohan pointed to the house. Near the front door, things were starting to heat up with Videl and Chi Chi.

* * *

"Hello, I'm looking for Gohan is he home?" Videl greeted/asked. Chi Chi put her hands on her hips.

"Look, if you're looking for a date, you've come to the wrong place. What manners you have, coming over unannounced without proper introduction, shame on you." Chi Chi scowled.

"Look lady, I'm not here for a date." Videl replied. Gohan, Goten and Junior came out from the forest. Videl turned around and glared at Gohan.

"Hey Grandma/Mom! We got to throw rocks at Gohan!" Junior and Goten raced towards Chi Chi.

"You did?" Chi Chi asked while smiling at the two children. Goten then told his mom what they did and how much fun they had.

"Hey Goten." Junior got Goten's attention. "I gotta show you something funny." Junior dragged Goten inside the house. They went in Gohan's room and took out a box.

"What's in it?" Goten asked. Junior didn't reply and pulled out a smaller version of Piccolo's turban and put it over his shoulders.

"How do I look?" Junior started to do funny poses as Goten laughed.

"You look funny." Goten laughed. Junior sighed.

"I know that my dad defeated Cell with this costume but you gotta admit, it looks funny." Junior laughed with Goten and went outside where the cat fight was taken place.

"...But let me give you some advice young lady, you keep your filthy hands off my son." When Chi Chi said this, Videl was about to explode.

'_Wow, look at Junior. He really looks like me seven years ago. I was so carefree and innocent. Let's just hope he doesn't go through the things I've been through_.' Gohan thought to himself. He then turned his attention back to the cat fight.

"HEY! I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR TRASHY TALK LADY!" Videl soon realized what she said and put a hand over her mouth. Gohan had a worried look on his face while Goten seemed confused and Junior laughed like crazy.

"Alright! You listen and you listen here! Our family is counting on the prize money from this tournament to live on! And the last thing we need is Gohan to be distracted by a hussy like you!" Junior 'ooohhhed' while Gohan was speechless.

"I'm not a hussy! We're training for a martial arts tournament!" Goten was about to say something until Junior stopped him. (**I know I didn't put the whole cat fight**). Chi Chi stuck her tongue out as Videl growled. They kept doing this for a while.

* * *

After the cat fight, Gohan took his students to a wide open field to practice flying.

"I've never done this before. Teaching can't be that hard right?" Gohan asked to himself. "Anyway, so to fly, you basically take control of your energy and put it underneath you and your energy holds you up. A toddler could do it." Videl glared at him. "I mean an extremely talented toddler whose put years of hard work into it..."

"I'm flying!" Junior cheered as he started to do flips in the air. Gohan sweatdropped, Videl was angry, and Goten was amazed. Videl tried her best to ignore Junior.

"This energy business. What're you talking about?" Videl demanded. Gohan stuttered.

"I guess they call it something different where you're from?" Gohan asked. "Well, it's like that power you could feel inside of your body..."

"What! Who're you to be talking about MY body?!" Videl demanded. Goten laughed a little.

"It's like this." Goten shot a little ki blast at a rock, destroying it. Videl stood in awe as Gohan had no reaction.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Gohan and his students went to eat lunch at the house.

"Yummy!" Goten and Junior started to eat away as Gohan ate in a slower pace.

"Thank you very much for lunch Chi Chi." Videl thanked.

"Don't mention it." Chi Chi replied, completely ignoring their argument a couple of hours ago.

"Delicious, I should give this recipe to my cook."

"What? Your cook? Is your family in the restaurant business?" Chi Chi asked. Videl shook her head. "Your family must be loaded! About how many rooms do you have in your house?"

"That's a good question...about 50." Videl replied.

"Fifty?! That's like a small village!" Chi Chi shouted. She then turned her attention to Gohan. "And you plan on marrying this girl?" Gohan and Junior spit out their rice at Goten.

"So, does this mean that Videl is going to be my new mom?" Junior asked.

"MOM?!" Videl screamed. "He's your son?!" Gohan had a serious look on his face and nodded. "Where's the mom?"

"It's a long story." Gohan replied.

"Long or not, I want an answer." Videl replied.

"Why won't we go back to training?" Gohan took out 2 nets. "Junior and Goten will go frog hunting while we train." Junior and Goten took the nets and went to find some frogs. Goten found one and tried to catch it. It hopped away and landed near Junior. Unaware of Junior, Goten was charging at the frog. Junior lifted his net, but was slammed into Goten as the frog jumped away. They both got up and ran at the frog.

* * *

"No, No Goten. Flying and hopping are two different things." Goten stopped jumping. "Use your energy." Goten nodded and focused his energy beneath him. He started to float until he was fully in the air. Junior joined him, but Goten was wobbling.

"Look at me Gohan! I'm flying!" Goten started to slowly go higher.

"Not so high." Gohan warned.

"Don't worry Gohan." Goten started to wobble and fall until Junior caught him. He caught him in a hug way until they noticed what position they were in and broke apart while blushing. While making sure they were okay, Gohan turned his attention to Videl who was glaring at him.

"See. It's like that." Gohan laughed nervously. Videl narrowed her eyes and growled. Little air waves started to blow beneath her until she started to float. "That's the energy! Now push it up!" Videl floated a little higher. "Look Videl! You're floating!" Videl then stopped and hovered down to the grass. "That's incredible Videl! No one can fly on their first day!"

"Is that a fact?" Videl turned to Goten, who was flying in a circle with Junior just watching. Gohan sweatdropped.

"Well, Goten and Junior are experienced fighters! It's in their blood you know?" Gohan replied nervously. Videl stepped forward.

"I'll be back tomorrow." Videl replied.

"What!? But I already taught you how to fly! All you need is a little bit of private practice."

"Hey Videl!" Goten called. Videl turned around. "Wanna help me, Junior and Trunks find the dragon balls tomorrow afternoon?" Junior groaned when Goten said 'Trunks'.

"Dragon what?" Videl asked in confusion. Gohan gave them the 'stop it' look but they ignored it.

"There are 7 magical orbs that are scattered around the world. When you collect all 7, the dragon would appear and grant you 2 wishes." Junior replied. Gohan panicked as Videl thought for a moment.

"It will be a great way to help you fly." Goten added.

"Okay, I'll go." Videl agreed. Goten cheered while Gohan panicked some more. "I'll be back tomorrow." With that, Videl left to the Satan mansion.

"What were you guys thinking?!" Gohan shouted.

"We just wanted to have some fun."


	4. The Legendary Super Saiyan!

**Dragon Ball Z: A Whole New Era**

** Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

** Chapter 4: The Legendary Super Saiyan!**

After another training session with Gohan, Junior, Goten, and Videl went to go look for the dragon balls with Trunks. It took a couple of days to find 6 of the dragon balls. Anyway, Videl cut her hair to make it shorter because she likes 'short hair'. Out in the mountains, a two star dragon ball was hopping around while being chased by Goten. Goten was soon taken back by a herd of birds. He got out of the mess and tried to catch the dragon ball. But it slipped out of his hands and started to fall to the ocean. Somewhere on the bottom, Trunks just put his hand out, trying to be cool while waiting for the ball.

"Watch out Trunks because here I come!" Goten laughed when he jumped off the cliff.

"Thanks for the warning Goten but, I'll take it from here." Trunks replied. Junior was looking for the ball in a crack on the mountain till he saw the ball fall right past him.

"I got it!" Junior raced towards the ball. He was unaware that Trunks got it. The ball landed on Trunks's hand, until Junior slapped it away by accident. The ball flew in the air while a swarm of birds covered their sighting. When they could see, the ball was gone.

"You baka! We lost the ball because of your dumb ass!" Junior cursed.

"Everything was fine until you showed up!" Trunks put his hands on his hip, trying to look smug. "Why won't you go back to whatever rock you crawled out of?"

"Sorry Trunks, but I don't argue with weaklings anymore." Junior smirked as Trunks tried to come up with something.

"I can't believe we're friends!"

"Who said we were friends?!"

"Enough you two!" Videl broke up the argument. Junior and Trunks stuck their tongues out at each other.

"Hey guys! Up here I found it!" Goten called to his friends, and Videl in a distance. "It landed in a bird's nest!"

"Please don't try to mess THIS one up." Junior warned Trunks. Trunks glared at him. At he bird's nest, the two star ball was seen resting in the nest with a bunch of eggs. Goten picked up the ball and put it in Trunks's bag.

"Check it, all we need is one more ball!" Trunks said while Goten cheered. "Thanks to this dragon ball radar my mother made, we can't lose." Videl was covered in feathers as she dusted herself off.

"I'm a mess! I can't meet Shenron looking like this." Videl said to herself while dusting herself off.

"I can't wait to have my wish granted." Trunks then told them he was gonna wish for his own amusement park with no lines and height restrictions. "And you?" Trunks asked to Goten.

"Why me? I'd wish for a land full of cakes and ice cream where I can eat as much as I want." Goten replied smiling. "And what're you gonna wish for Junior?"

"Probably something stupid." Trunks mumbled under his breath.

"If you two are gonna argue all day, then count me out." Goten started to walk away.

"Just look at what you did Trunks."

"Me? It's all your fault!"

"My fault?! This is..." While both of them were arguing, Videl asked Goten a question.

"Do they always do this?" Goten nodded.

"They do this everyday. I don't think they ever agreed on one thing!"

"Here, I located a dragon ball nearby." Trunks pressed the top of the radar, a orange dot appeared.

* * *

After searching, Junior and everyone else arrived at a lake.

"It should be here somewhere." Trunks said while searching.

"Can you be more specific?" Videl asked.

"I'm Hungry!" Goten complained.

"We'll get food once we find the ball!" Junior replied as Goten whined. He then started to walk all over the place chanting "Food! Food!"

"WOW! Look at what i found a real crystal." Videl picked up a shiny crystal from the water.

"Who cares what they look like? How do they taste?" Junior heard his stomach growl as Goten and Trunks walked someplace else.

"What're you baffling about?" Trunks asked Goten.

"I'll even eat vegetables." Goten ignored Trunks. Videl noticed they were walking away from her. She hurried down towards them.

* * *

Junior and everyone arrived at the village. Most of the villagers were gathered near a fire as a man in a green coat started to chant random words. The man noticed them and fell down, his pole rolled down towards them until Junior stopped it with his foot.

"Intruders!" The man in the green jacket pointed.

"We're not intruders. My name's Videl."

"I'm Goten."

"I'm Junior." Trunks replied by 'hmphing'.

"Where did you four come from?" Junior gave the pole back to the man in the green jacket.

"From the sky." Trunks pointed to the sky, being a big mouth as Junior said 'baka'.

"The sky? What kind of fools do you take us for?" One of the villagers replied.

"It's easy! Here check me out!" Goten started to fly around the villagers until Junior grabbed his foot and dragged him down. The man in the green jacket, (**Yes, that's his name now!**), started to go back to what he was doing before. A little blonde girl in a blue skirt was being 'sacrificed'.

"A monster has come for blood." An elderly man said as he walked with his cane. "It demands a sacrifice."

"A monster? What do you mean?" asked Junior.

"Look, my name's Videl I mean you no harm." She then pulled the three boys closer to her. "The same goes for these three lug heads."

"Forgive our suspicion. We weren't always this way. I am Zalador, the village senior and this is Melosha (**A/N: I think that's how you spell their names.)**. The village idiot." Zalador replied. He then told them that a 'mountain god' put a curse on their village and why they needed a 'sacrifice'. Trunks jumped over to Melosha.

"I'm Trunks and I'll take care of that monster." He then pointed to the dragon ball around Melosha's neck. "I only ask one thing in return: That necklace around your neck. I think that sounds like a fair trade."

* * *

Goten, Junior, Trunks, and Videl hid in a giant rice pot. Trying to hide from the 'monster'.

"I'm Hungry! Can I have a taste?" Goten referred to the fresh fruit and other sorts of foods outside the pot.

"We can't have a trap without bait." Videl replied. "Now, shut up!" Junior laughed.

"I haven't eaten anything since breakfast!" Goten complained.

"Forget about it Goten!" Videl replied back.

"I'm hungry too!" Trunks whined.

"If you have so much as a crumb, I'll make sure you won't eat again." Videl warned.

"Listen, I'm hungry too and you don't see me being a little bitch about it!" Junior replied. He never cursed when he's around Gohan and Chi Chi.

"I hope the monster gobbles you two up in one bite." Trunks pouted. "He'll probably get indigestion."

"When he eats you, he'll probably get the flu." smirked Junior.

"That's it! I've had enough of you! You and me outside right now!" Trunks and Junior jumped out of the pot and landed on the icy ground.

"Get back in here you two!" ordered Videl. Junior and Trunks ignored her.

"What's the matter Trunksie? You gonna cry?" Junior pretended to cry. Trunks was about to strike until Goten started to cry for no reason.

"Why are you crying?!" Trunks shouted over Goten's crying. Goten sniffled and continued to cry.

"Just take the damn fruit!" Junior gave Goten a apple, which made him stop crying. Videl and Junior growled. The ground then started to shake. They turned around and noticed a giant red dinosaur stomping towards them.

"So, you're the monster terrorizing the village?" Videl didn't need to ask because she knew the answer.

"This is the monster?" Junior asked in disbelief. "Looks like a dinosaur."

"That's because it is a dinosaur." Trunks replied acting like a smart ass. The dinosaur roared loudly as the three boys didn't feel threatened.

"Stay still, I'll hate to hit your horn." Junior lightly punched the dinosaur in the nose. The dinosaur cried in pain and sat down...dead.

"I need to sit down." Videl tried to sit but slipped on the ice. Back at the village, The dinosaur was getting cooked as the villagers congratulated Videl and the three boys. They awarded them the necklace and a room to sleep in.

* * *

At night, Videl was enjoying a good nights rest until she heard explosions in a distance. She shrugged it off and went back to sleep. In the morning, Videl heard the explosions again and knew something was wrong. She quickly took off to where the explosions were happening. Junior heard it too and put on his shoes.

"Junior?" Goten asked while yawning. Junior was about to leave until he heard Goten. "What's the matter?"

"Videl's in trouble. Wake up lavender boy and follow me." Junior replied. Goten did as he was told and woke up Trunks. They followed Videl's ki and found her knocked out on the water.

"Hey! Why won't ya pick on somebody your own size?" Trunks asked/laughed. A man that was a super saiyan with a bare upper body heard Trunks but focused his attention on Goten.

"KAKAROT! KAKAROT!" Broly yelled.

"Kakarot? Is that a vegetable? I hate Vegetables!" Goten asked. Broly charged at the boys and punched Trunks and Goten and elbowed Junior. He was about to strike at Goten until Trunks fired a ki blast at Broly. At first, he thought he was gone until he grabbed Goten's head and slammed him into Trunks, making them hit the water. Broly turned his attention to Junior.

"Well, if it isn't the son of kakarot." Broly laughed. Junior growled and punched Broly, but he had no reaction. He grabbed his arm and spun Junior around. Junior felt sick and turned a little green. He then turned super saiyan and kicked Broly in the face. Broly didn't expect it so he felt it. Trunks and Goten emerged from the water, in their super saiyan form, and started to shoot multiple ki blasts at Broly.

"Is it working?" Junior didn't need to ask because Broly wasn't affected by it. Broly tried to punch them, but they dodged it and floated down.

"That creep maybe strong but we're faster." Trunks smirked. Broly stopped and stood there.

"What's he doing? Do you think he's giving up?" Goten asked.

"I doubt it." Junior replied. With a battle cry, Broly shot his eraser cannon at the three boys. They panicked and dodged it, but there was a huge explosion and the boys crashed to the ground, returning to their base form.

"Maybe if we stay here, he'll go away." Trunks laughed nervously.

"Coward." Junior grunted while trying to get up.

"Who knows, maybe he's already gone." Goten shrieked when they saw Broly. They tried to run away but Broly grabbed Junior and Goten's head and slammed them to the ground. Broly must have missed Trunks because Trunks sent a kick to Broly. He had no reaction and grabbed his foot and slammed him to the ground where Junior and Goten was. They crawled out of the rubble.

"Not the result I was hoping for." Trunks said nervously. Goten nodded. Junior looked behind Broly and noticed the 4 star ball behind him. He quickly rolled over to Trunks and Goten.

"What's the matter?" Goten asked.

"You guys won't believe this, Look over there. Behind his feet." Junior whispered. They looked behind Broly's feet and noticed the 4 star ball.

"The four star ball!" Goten got a little too close to Junior's face because their cheeks were touching.

"Do you know what this means?" Trunks joined them. "We've been saved."

"We'll just ask the eternal dragon to defeat him for us." all three of them cheered. Broly still proceeded to walk up the the chibis while smirking.

"I've got a plan." Junior whispered the plan to Trunks and Goten. Goten smiled as Trunks looked horrified.

"Fine I'll do it." Trunks jumped to a nearby platform and started to taunt Broly. "Hey psycho over here! What's the matter you can't handle three kids?" He pulled down the bottom of his eye lid. "I think there's something in your eye it's called fear!" He then mooned Broly. "Simle!" He started to slap his butt. "What's the matter big man?" Broly got furious and charged at Trunks.

"Now Goten!" Junior and Goten raced towards the ball as Trunks dodged Broly at the right time. Goten slid towards the ball. He grabbed it but crashed to a bin full of other shiny glass balls. The crate broke and a glass ball fell on Goten's head. The whole crate broke and ran over Goten and Junior. After the swarm, Goten noticed that the ball was gone.

"I got it!" Goten and Junior jumped down to the pit to find the dragon ball. It was gonna be a little hard because that wasn't the only glass ball to be in there. (**NO homo.**). Before they began to search, Goten had to go pee. "I need to leak."

"Fine but hurry up." Junior sighed. Goten pulled down his pants and proceeded to do his business. Junior turned around and crossed his arms over his chest. Once Goten was done, they began their search.

"Not the ball. Not the ball. Not the ball. Not the..." Goten gasped when he found out that he just had the dragon ball the third time he looked. He frantically looked around and lost it. Junior saw an orange ball and rubbed it to see 4 stars on it.

"I found it!" cheered Junior. He put the ball in the bag and looked for Trunks.

"Trunks? Where are you?" Goten called his friend's name. Trunks emerged from behind the waterfall.

"Now Trunks, what would Vegeta say that you're hiding like a coward?" Junior waved his finger.

"Not now! Let's summon Shenron!" Goten placed all 7 dragon balls on the ground. "Arise Shenron! come out and defeat the bad guy!" He waited but Shenron never came.

"He probably needs more room. He is a big dragon." Junior suggested. Goten then put all the balls back into the bag and went to find a bigger space.

"Goten! Junior! Where are you going?!" Trunks had tears in his eyes when Broly stood over him.

"Shenron needs more space!" Junior replied as he and Goten ran away. They ran up a couple of rocks until Goten noticed that Trunks was in trouble.

"Oh no Trunks!" Broly threw Trunks to the ground. He started to fall until Goten carried him by his necklace, choking Trunks. Junior quickly followed. Broly prepared another eraser cannon and fired it at Goten. Goten turned around and quickly flew higher to the air. Due to how big the blast was, he wasn't high enough to escape the explosion. The three chibis started to fall into a pit. They landed roughly in the pit as Broly prepared another cannon. He fired it but was deflected by another blast.

"Look it's Gohan!" Trunks pointed to Gohan, who was hovering down beside them.

"Gohan/Dad!" Goten and Junior raced towards Gohan and jumped on him.

"Hey Dynamic Duo!" Gohan smiled. His smile disappeared when he saw Broly. "Broly, shame on you. Picking on little kids."

"Broly?" Goten asked in confusion.

"Dad, you know this guy?" Junior asked.

"He's a blood thirsty super saiyan but my dad beat him seven years ago, somehow he's back." Gohan replied, slightly smiling.

"Well, that explains how none of us could defeat him. Not even Videl and she tried the hardest." Trunks admitted. Gohan gasped and took a step back.

"D-Did you say Videl?" Gohan stuttered. Broly had enough and charged at Gohan. Gohan dodged him and sent a kick at Broly. He ducked at kicked Gohan in the stomach. Gohan then shot a ki blast, Broly moved out of the way as dust filled the area.

"Wish I could do that." Junior said wide eyed, breaking the fourth wall. Trunks and Goten nodded. Videl then came out of nowhere and kicked Broly. Broly just stood there as Videl jumped towards Gohan.

"Videl?" Gohan asked. "Your okay." Broly powered up and jumped in the air, creating a giant crater. He shot ANOTHER eraser cannon at the fighters. Gohan then used his hand to deflect the blast from hitting them. He knew that the blast was still gonna do damage. He then started to make a force field for protection. The blast exploded in the air and Gohan tried his best to protect them. The explosion was 5x bigger then the last ones. It had great amount of damage on everyone, besides Gohan. Junior and Goten crashed to a rock with torn clothing as Videl floated to the ground. Her dress acted like a parachute but she was knocked out.

"Why don't the bad guys ever play fair?" Trunks laughed a little before passing out.

* * *

The dragon balls started to slowly fall out of the bag Goten was carrying due to the hole on the bottom. After all 7 fell out, they began to glow. Unaware of the dragon balls, Junior slowly got up while holding his left arm in pain. He looked in the sky and noticed his dad firing his kamehameha wave at Broly's omega blaster. Junior wobbled over to help his dad.

"Together." Junior went super saiyan. "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!"

"That's my boy." Gohan smiled down at his son.

"I'm here." Goten also went super saiyan. "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!"

"Goten..." Gohan focused on his struggle. Broly laughed wickedly as his blaster started to over take the kamehameha.

"He's too strong." Junior admitted.

"We need more power." Gohan groaned.

"What're we gonna do? Oh I wish dad was here." Elsewhere, the dragon balls started to glow again.

"Gohan? Goten? Junior?" Goku wanted to make sure they could hear him.

"Father..."

"That sounds like..."

"You've handled yourselves well, but Broly is my concern." Goku then landed next to his family.

"Grandpa!" Junior cheered. Goku went super saiyan.

"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" Goku shouted. With his wave, Broly's blaster started to be pushed back. "Gohan! Concentrate! Goten, don't be afraid! Junior, be brave just like your father at the Cell Games. Are you willing to let Broly destroy the earth?! We could finish this now, but we must work together." Broly laughed again and fired little ki blasts to help him get the advantage. But somehow, it wouldn't work. He tried again but failed.

"Together!" Goku shouted. With a yell, Junior, Gohan, and Goten put all their energy into the blast. Broly's blaster was completely destroyed.

"Kakarot!" Broly shot more blasts at the wave, trying to destroy it. When the wave came closer, Broly tried to use a shield, but the wave destroyed it and took him into space. "KAKAROT! AHHHH!" Those were Broly's last words before he was killed and destroyed by the sun. The dragon balls then flew to the air, and scattered all over the world again.

"Thank you father." Gohan looked next to him but didn't see his dad. Junior and Goten looked for him but he seemed to vanish. "He's gone, but I know it was him."

"Gohan!" Videl ran towards Gohan. "Are you alright?" She stopped in front of him. "Thank goodness, I was worried. You could've seen me much sooner. Where were you when I was drowning in the middle of the ocean?!" Gohan fell and tried to crawl away. He ran away with Videl chasing him.

"Poor Gohan." Goten sighed.

"It's okay. They're adults, that's how they communicate." Trunks replied.

"And how would you know that?" Junior asked. "I wouldn't listen to you even if you were the smartest guy in the world."

"Hey! We never finished our fight!" Trunks shouted. Junior jumped away and gave Trunks the middle finger. "I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"I'll like to see you try!" Junior kept giving him the bird, even if Trunks was chasing him. Goten looked confused at everything until he heard his stomach growl.

"I think I might go to the village and get a snack." Goten rubbed his stomach and walked towards the village. Even with the WMAT a few days ahead, Goten was finally happy he got to see his dad.


	5. The Tournament!

**Dragon Ball Z: A Whole New Era**

** Disclaimer: I don't DBZ or any of it's characters besides OC.**

** Chapter 5: The Tournament!**

"Look Gohan! I'm higher then the trees." Videl finally learned how to fully fly, but not like Goten. Today was the last day of training before the martial arts tournament. In Junior's head, he wanted Videl not to stay any longer. He wanted to actually get to HIS training.

"You soak this stuff up like a sponge." Gohan laughed as Videl giggled. "Now we can work on the harder moves." Gohan then heard someone mumble in the distance. Due to his saiyan hearing, he could hear it, but Videl couldn't.

"I wanna train already." The voice mumbled. Gohan narrowed his eyes, picked up a rock and threw it in the bushes. The response he got was "Ouch!" Junior emerged from the bushes, rubbing the bump on his head.

"That'll teach you to be impatient." Gohan replied. Junior then mumbled some more so Gohan wouldn't hear it. "Why won't you go play with Goten?" Junior was about to protest, but the look from his dad said "I wasn't asking." Junior quickly nodded and flew away. Goten was zipping and twirling in the air until he bumped into Junior.

"Again with my head!" Junior rubbed his head.

"You know, you really gotta pay attention when you fly." Goten remarked.

"Yeah. Can't think and fly." Junior rubbed the back of his head while laughing. Goten giggled. "So, are you nervous about seeing your dad?"

"Kinda..." Goten replied.

"Well, you did see him when you we were fighting Broly." Junior added.

"But that was only for a couple of seconds." Goten said. "Are you nervous?"

"Meh." He replied while shaking his hand. "He's my Grandpa. If he was my dad, I would be super nervous."

"At the world martial arts tournament, try your best NOT to fight Trunks." Goten changed the subject.

"How could I try my best?" Junior asked. "I don't control the tournament. They pick the contestants randomly." Goten was about to reply, until Gohan came out of nowhere.

"Alright guys. Let's train." Gohan cracked his knuckles.

"Videl left?" Junior asked with a hint of relief and excitement. Gohan nodded.

"Let's go!" Gohan, Junior, and Goten flew in the air and separated from each other. And so, their training began.

* * *

The next day, All the Z gang went to the tournament in a yellow plane from Bulma. Everyone sat in the back as Vegeta and Bulma sat in front.

"I've ridden galactic slugs faster then this vehicle!" Vegeta complained.

"I didn't know those existed." Junior A.K.A 'Jeremy' pointed.

"Well they do now!" Vegeta shot back.

"Veggies lying! Veggies lying!" 'Jeremy' sang. Vegeta growled as a vein formed in his head.

"Wow Jeremy, you gotta be really brave to stand up to Vegeta." Krillin admitted. "Also, are you really gonna participate in the tournament?" 'Jeremy' nodded.

"I'll give it a shot." Junior winked at Gohan, who smiled. "Let's hope I don't get to face Goten or Trunks." Junior faced Trunks when he said his name. Trunks turned the other way, refusing to make eye contact.

"Yeah, you'll probably get crumbled." Yamcha and the others, besides Chi Chi, Ox king, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta, laughed.

"Hmph. Weakling." Junior mumbled. Vegeta showed a slight smirk.

"Aren't you gonna participate in the tournament Yamcha?" asked Chi Chi.

"No way. I gave up fighting a while ago." Yamcha replied.

"Listen Vegeta! The same goes for you two." Gohan winked at Junior. "I think we should all agree to NOT go super saiyans during the fight."

"What for?!" snarled Vegeta.

"I think that's a good idea. If people see you guys transform, there's a good chance that they'll recognize you from the broadcast at the Cell games." Bulma agreed.

"Especially that brat." Vegeta pointed to 'Jeremy', who was facing the other way while whistling.

"What'd you mean Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"Haven't you seen? Do you know what happened to Gohan's kid?" Everyone but the Sons, Ox king, and Trunks, shook their heads. "That kid is..."

"Hey look we're here!" Gohan nervously pointed to the tournament on an island. "Why won't we speed it up so we can meet dad sooner?"

"Ah, it's game time." Krillin cracked his knuckles. Gohan started to put on his saiyaman disguise.

"Hey Gohan, are you really gonna wear that thing when we fight?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah! This way, they won't recognize me." Gohan replied. "Do I look cool or what?" 'Jeremy' snickered while Puar giggled.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, WELCOME TO THE 25TH WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT!" The loudspeaker boomed, making people from inside the stadium and outside cheer. "Who's ready to see tough, brilliant fighters from around the world fight to be crowned the new World Martial Arts Champion?!" People cheered again.

The Z fighters made their way past billions of people walking past them.

"Look at all this stuff." Krillin pointed to the cotton candy and other accessories in the park. "It's like a world fair."

"You know I can't stand to be around crowds." Bulma said, probably to Vegeta.

"I'm wondering if Goku's here." Yamcha put a hand over his eyes, searching for Goku. They soon started to hear a bunch of people cheer. They turned around and saw Hercule's helicopter landing.

"Well, Well, Well. Looks like Mr Faker has arrived." Junior sighed. Everyone looked at him. "What?" Gohan panicked again.

"Hey look it's Piccolo!" Gohan pointed to Piccolo, who was hiding in the shadows. "Hello Piccolo." Gohan walked up to his mentor. "I guess you haven't seen my father yet."

"Not yet." Piccolo replied. "That outfit..."

"It's a disappointment isn't it!?" Junior yelled while laughing. Piccolo and Gohan sweatdropped.

"I gotta go with Junior on this one." Piccolo said. Gohan looked at him in shock.

"H-How did you know?!" stuttered Gohan.

"Dende told me about him. I was gonna pay him a visit till you told me about the tournament." Piccolo replied. "The kid has some potential Gohan. i can sense it, just like yours Gohan."

"Well, he is a mini me for starters." Gohan smiled. Their attention turned to a man with spiky black hair with an orange gi, who was standing behind them.

"Hey! I'm back!" Goku cheered.

"Dad! It's you!" cheered Gohan.

"Whoa! Pinch me! Ow!" Krillin rubbed his arm where Junior pinched him. "Not literally bro."

"You guys have changed a lot in seven years!" Goku admitted. "Gohan...You're huge!" Gohan laughed. There was silence. "Guys, aren't you gonna stare at me all day?" Junior, Goten, Bulma, Eighteen, Vegeta, Trunks, Master Roshi, Chi Chi, Ox king, and Marron stood back as everyone else ran towards Goku. Goten hid behind Chi Chi's legs. Junior tried his best to push him out from hiding, but he wouldn't budge. So, he gave up and stepped forward.

"Oh sweetheart, I missed you." Chi Chi said.

"I missed you too Chi Chi." Goku looked down and noticed a small boy, wearing a baseball cap. When the kid saw Goku, he pulled his hat lower to cover his eyes. "Hey little guy, you don't have to hide from me." Goku lifted the hat from the boys eyes.

"Hello." The boy greeted. "I'm...Jeremy."

"Jeremy? Don't lie to me...Junior." Goku chuckled. Some looked at him in confusion while others looked at him in shock. "Don't you hide from your Grandfather."

"Grandfather?!" Everyone but the Sons, Ox king, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Trunks, shouted in disbelief.

"You haven't told them?" Goku asked Junior in confusion as he took the baseball cap off of him, revealing his jet black, spiky hair.

"I wanted to keep it a secret." Junior replied. Goku laughed and hugged the boy until he noticed a mini him hiding behind Chi Chi's leg. "Is that a mini me behind your leg Chi Chi?"

"I'm Goten." Goten shyly greeted. Goku let go of Junior and walked up to Goten. He bent down towards his level.

"I'm Goku." Goku also greeted. There was a moment of silence until Goten jumped into Goku's arms. They laughed. "Wanna be a airplane?" Everyone smiled at the scene. Junior tugged on his dad's leg. When Gohan looked down, Junior smiled. Gohan also smiled and ruffled his hair. Baba then told Goku that he only had 24 hours to stay on Earth.

"Sorry to break up the moment but, we better move up to the registration desk before it closes." Piccolo pointed. Everyone agreed and found the registration desk.

"Sorry, what's that name?" asked one of the monks.

"Great Saiyaman." Gohan replied again. The monk wrote down his name.

"Next!" Junior walked up the desk. "Ah, another one for the junior division."

"junior division?! I wanna be in the adult division." Junior complained.

"Sorry kid, but anyone under fifteen has to be in the junior division." The monk replied. "Those are the rules."

"Well those rules suck." Junior mumbled. "Did ya hear, they're placing us with the little kids."

"What?!" Trunks whined. Goten groaned.

"They've changed it from the old tournament, what a good idea." Bulma said to herself. Trunks looked up at her in disbelief.

"Look, if you put us in the adult division, I won't hurt you." Junior warned as he pound his fist in his hand. The monk sweat nervously and gulped.

"Even if you are the second child that wanted to be in the adult division, I can't grant that." The monk replied, slightly nervous. Junior glared up at him before sighing.

"We'll take the damn junior division." Junior sighed. The monk nodded.

"Name?"

"Junior." Was all he replied before walking away.

"Has Gohan ever taught you manners?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, but I sometimes ignore them." Junior replied while walking past him.

"Feisty one isn't he?" Goku chuckled.

"Yeah. He could be a handful sometimes." Gohan admitted.

"Look at my Gohan, having a kid at the age of thirteen." Goku said proudly.

"Dad..." Gohan blushed.

"How's he acting around Goten and Trunks?" Goku asked. Gohan smiled.

"Him and Goten are great. They play together, they agree with each other." Gohan replied.

"What about Trunks?"

"Him and Trunks are the complete opposite of what I told you." Gohan replied. "Those two don't really like each other. One time, they got into a argument. They blew up the gravity room and knocked out Vegeta."

"They knocked out Vegeta?!" Goku started to laugh. He soon stopped laughing when Vegeta glared at him. "Do they do this once in a while or..."

"Everyday."

"Everyday?! WOW! If they fight in the tournament, that match is gonna be fantastic!" Goku warned.

"I wouldn't say 'fantastic', i would say deadly." is all Gohan replied until a announcer told everyone that whoever is competing, has to go to the locker room.

"Good luck Goku and Gohan and Goten and Junior." Chi Chi smiled. "I want you boys to do the best you can."

"We will Grandma!" Junior replied as Goten nodded.

"See you in the finals." Trunks said to Goten.

"I'll be there!" Goten replied.

"And I'll maybe see YOU in the finals, if you beat Goten that is." Trunks said to Junior, who was refusing to make eye contact.

"If we do fight, We should make the people a run for their money." Junior replied. Goten ignored them and waved goodbye to everyone.

* * *

While the the rest of the Z fighters were walking to the tournament entrance, Trunks told Goten something.

"Goten, your dead father looks just like you."

"No shit Sherlock." Junior replied while walking past him. Trunks glared at him.

"You know, you always could be a jerk sometimes." Trunks said.

"Right back at ya." Junior shot back.

"Can you guys go one day without fighting?" Goten asked/sighed.

"NO!" both boys shouted. They then walked past a news crew. The news reporter was yelling at the camera man, who was fixing the busted camera. When they arrived at the locker room, Trunks and Junior changed into their gis.

"I can't believe they won't let me fight with grown ups." Junior sighed as he took out his Goku like gi with black boots and no undershirt.

"You'll get your chance Jere...I mean Junior." Krillin replied, still not used to calling him Junior. "What I wanna know is which one is gonna fight Mr Satan." Krillin looked at the poster of Mr Satan. Junior then walked outside, and noticed his dad walking towards the locker room. He also noticed a blonde boy, who was trying to take his dad's picture. Ignoring the blonde boy, Junior ran towards his dad and hopped on his shoulders.

"Easy there Junior." Gohan laughed. Them and Piccolo walked to the tournament ring and saw Goku and Goten talking near the entrance.

"We're ready!" Junior cheered.

"Sorry guys, Goten and I were just having some playtime." Goku replied. With that, they walked to the other side of the tournament.

* * *

About an hour or 2 later, the junior division tournament was about to begin. In the waiting area, Trunks and Junior were leaning against the wall while Goten sat on the floor.

"What are ya gonna buy with the money?" Trunks asked.

"I haven't decided yet/Toys I guess." both Junior and Goten replied at the same time.

"You're such a toddler." Trunks teased.

"Him a toddler? Trunks, you still play with your toys. Hell, you even play with the toys you had since you were two." Junior replied, taking Goten's side.

"Shut up." Trunks replied. A kid with spiky hair, a little like Goku's but pointing the right a little,(**Bed hair from DBZUT**), came up to the three boys.

"Hey." he greeted.

"Hi/What's up?" Junior and Goten greeted.

"I'm Taro." He greeted.

"I'm Junior."

"And I'm Goten."

"Sorry, but I don't speak to weaklings like you." Trunks replied.

"Be nice Trunks." Goten whispered.

"It's all right, I don't even wanna be here." Taro admitted. "I wanted to be in the adult division until they told me that I was underage." He then crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. "I wanted some real competition."

"I thought the same thing." Junior said. "I've gotta admit, you do look strong." Taro looked about their age. He wore a regular dark blue gi, with a black undershirt. Kinda like Goku's.

"Speaking of weaklings, here comes one now." Taro pointed to a blonde teenager, who was walking towards them.

"Hey half pint!" the blonde called in a southern accent. Trunks narrowed his eyes. "Your gonna be my first victim. I hope you're wearing your diapers, you'll need the extra padding." He sent a punch towards Trunks but stopped inches from his face, trying to make him flinch, but Trunks didn't flinch. He tried again but still didn't flinch. "Don't you flinch?"

"Not from weaklings like you." Trunks smirked.

"You just sealed your fate child! I'm about to beat you so hard that you'll have a concussion." The blonde replied.

"Sounds like fun." Taro chuckled. The announcer then called all the junior division participants and lined them up. Out in the distance, Junior and Goten could hear Chi Chi cheering, and Trunks could hear Bulma cheering.

* * *

After all the lame matches, it was Junior's turn to fight. He was facing a kid named Ekosa. After witnessing Trunks eliminate the blonde with ease, Junior took that as a challenge. Him and Ekosa started to walk towards the ring. But, he was also keeping an eye on Taro. There was something special with this kid. He eliminated the other opponents with ease also. This probably got the Z fighters attention. He was snapped back to reality when he heard a bunch of roaring, cheering fans.

"I Can't believe all these people are here." Junior looked around him.

"Go easy on them Junior!" Gohan cheered in the background.

"You can do it!" Goku also cheered.

"It's enough to make you run home crying, isn't it kid?" taunted Ekosa. Junior ignored him.

"Remarkable, he looks just like the kid who participated in the Cell games." the Announcer said to himself. "But that can't be him, the Cell Games were seven years ago! He should be at least 18 or older." He squinted his eyes before talking into the mic. "Start the match!"

"What's the matter kid ya scared?" Ekosa started to punch the air until he ran out of breath. Junior looked at him with confusion.

"You okay?" Junior rolled his eyes while asking.

"Me? Yeah right kid. Give me a break, I'm I okay?" Ekosa replied. Junior just looked at him with more disbelief. "Man you're asking for it!" He sent a punch to Junior, but he easily dodged it and lightly punched Ekosa. Ekosa wobbled for a bit before he collapsed on the ring. He was out cold.

"Junior advances!" shouted the Announcer.

"That's my boy!" Gohan cheered with Goku.

"What a cliffhanger." Krillin sighed.

* * *

A couple of more boring rounds later, it was time for the semi finals match #1.

"And now our semi final match number one! Junior vs Trunks!"

"Oh no!" shouted Gohan.

"Now this is gonna be interesting." smirked Vegeta. "Get ready spawn of kakarot because my son is gonna beat your brat and prove that he's the strongest!"

"I can't wait to see this!" Goku laughed. Krillin looked confused.

"What's the matter with you Gohan?" Krillin asked curiously."You seem worried." Gohan shook his head in response.

"Might as well enjoy it." Gohan sighed, waiting to see what destruction the two will cause.


	6. Semi Finals 1: Junior vs Trunks!

**Dragon Ball Z: A Whole New Era**

** Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters besides OC.**

** Chapter 6: Semi Finals 1: Junior vs Trunks!**

"And now! Let's start our semi final match number 1! It will be the seven year old Junior against the eight year old Trunks!" Junior and Trunks emerged from the entrance and made their way into the ring.

"Good luck, you're gonna need it." Junior said. Trunks 'hmphed' and stopped next to the announcer.

"We've seen each of these warriors advance to the semi finals but now, only one of them could go to the finals against seven year old Goten or eight year old Taro. Outside these little guys are friends..."

"Friends?!" Junior and Trunks shouted.

"I'm sorry, you guys aren't friends?" The announcer asked while fixing his glasses. Trunks shook his head.

"We may know each other but that doesn't mean we're friends." Trunks crossed his arms.

"Well, it looks like we are gonna have one heck of a match! Enough of the chit chat let's get this round started!" Trunks and Junior walked away from the announcer and faced each other.

"Go get'em Trunks!" some fans cheered.

"Go Junior!" Another fans cheered.

"Looks like we got fans." Junior smirked. The announcer then jumped to the side of the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is our great pleasure to present, the semi final match number one!" Junior and Trunks bowed and got into a stance.

"Just for your information, I'm gonna win this tournament. Understood?" Junior rolled his eyes at Trunks. Elsewhere, Hercule was watching the fight up close.

"That kid looks familiar. I just can't put my finger on it." He gasped and his eyes went wide when he remembered. "T-That's the delivery b-boy From the Cell games." Hercule stuttered. Back to the match, Junior tried to look for a opening. He smirked when he found it.

"So, you think your gonna win?" Junior smirked as Trunks nodded.

"Have fun down there you guys!" Goku cheered.

"Don't destroy the ring!" Vegeta added.

"Enough of this, let's dance." Junior raced towards Trunks as he did the same. Trunks went for a elbow, but Junior used afterimage. Trunks tried to locate his ki but was punched in the face, followed by several more. Before he knew it, Junior kicked him on the side of his face. Trunks growled and was too fast for Junior. He elbowed him in the face and punched him in the stomach. He backed away as Junior did the same but held his stomach.

"Had enough?" smirked Trunks. Junior narrowed his eyes and dashed towards Trunks. They both hit their right elbows. Both trying to win the struggle but was ended when Junior sent a punch towards Trunks. He dodged and they began to hit each other. None of them could get a single hit on each other. While this happened, they slowly started to hover to the air. With the crowd, besides the Z gang, watching in awe, both boys pulled back their left arms and met fist to fist. Each of them flipped down to the opposite sides of the arena.

"You've gotten stronger." Junior admitted while smirking.

"So have you." Trunks also admitted. Both of them flew into the air, waiting for who would attack first. Trunks was the first one and began to attack Junior. Junior dodged all the punches and kicks, besides the ones that aimed for his stomach. Junior went for a kick, as did Trunks. They both blocked each others kick with a kick. Junior and Trunks went at it again for a few minutes. Junior afterimaged and appeared behind Trunks. He put Trunks in a stranglehold until Trunks found a way out and elbowed him in the face. Trunks then did a hammer fist, which made Junior almost crash to the arena.

"Watch out!" warned Gohan. Junior opened his eyes and stopped himself from crashing to the arena. He wiped some blood off the corner of his mouth and watched Trunks hover down across from Junior. They both stared at each other until they both disappeared. The crowd still looked in awe as shockwaves danced around the arena. There was a flash of bright light as the two boys came hovering down. Trunks raced towards Junior.

"Missed me." Junior dodged Trunks and kicked him on the back of his head. Trunks started to fall near the ground until he stopped himself, inches away from out of bounds. He clenched his fist and charged at Junior, unaware that Junior did the same. Before they could react, they both punched each other in the face. They glared at each other as they slowly fixed their heads forward. They recovered and started to match each others blows as they started to hover in the sunlight. Trunks used afterimage when Junior tried to punch him. Junior smirked. He turned around and punched something in the stomach. That something was Trunks. The lavender haired demi-saiyan spat out some blood as they both landed on the arena.

"You'll pay." growled Trunks.

"Do you take an ass whoopin or..." Junior was punched hard in the stomach. He refused to let the blood escape from his mouth. He looked up, but got a headbutt from Trunks.

"Here, I'll go easy on you." Trunks put a hand behind his back. "I'll only use one of my arms."

"I'll make it easy for you." Junior pointed to his feet. "I'll only use my feet. Deal?" Trunks nodded and sent a punch to Junior. He blocked it with his knee and kicked Trunks, who also dodged it. Junior did a little flip and kicked Trunks. Trunks groaned as he got kicked in the face. He put his fist back and struck Junior in the stomach, with all his might. This time, Junior let the blood escape from his mouth.

"Oh my what a deadly punch!" The announcer announced.

"Don't kill him Trunks!" Gohan shouted. Junior growled and his hair turned gold, his eyes also turned a light blue. The crowd stood in awe as Goku was surprised.

"Wow! Junior's already a super saiyan!" Goku shouted in surprise. Krillin nervously nodded.

"Hey idiot! We weren't supposed to turn super!" Trunks reminded. "Oh well." He also turned super saiyan.

"Oh my! It's the delivery boy from the Cell games!" one of the fans yelled. Hercule and Videl looked wide eyed while some of the crowd cheered, others were still in awe.

"They think I'm dad from the fight with Cell." Junior said to himself. He snapped back to reality when Trunks was calling his name.

"Hey Junior! I wanna show you something cool! Double Buster!" Trunks fired a yellow wave at Junior. He jumped out of the way, but the wave started to head for the audience.

"Watch out!" Krillin warned. Trunks pulled his hands up as the wave disappeared in the sky. Trunks sighed in relief.

"Pretty cool. But I got two things to show you! KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" Junior fired the kamehameha wave but Trunks moved out of the way as the wave skid through the roof of the tournament entrance.

"Should've learned to control it." Trunks waved his finger.

"Masenko-HA!" Junior fired his super masenko. Trunks panicked and moved out of the way again.

"Where were we?" Trunks got into a stance as Junior followed.

"I think I was gonna kick your ass and win the prize money." Junior smirked.

"That was funny!" Trunks and Junior started to clash again. Everytime they met, a shockwave would pop, followed by a collision. Trunks blocked Junior's kick with his forearm, Junior blocked Trunks's punch with his shoulder. Trunks went for another punch but Junior ducked and kicked Trunks in the air. He shook off the pain and fired a small ki blast at Junior. Junior flipped as the ki blast hit the arena. It made a small crater, much to the crowds shock. He looked up but got a major headbutt from Trunks. Junior spit the blood out of his mouth and looked at Trunks, rage in his eyes. Trunks narrowed his eyes. Junior immediately dashed towards Trunks and was too fast for him. Junior punched him in the chin, punched him in the stomach, and finally kicked him in the ribs. Trunks started to crash towards out of bounds.

"Stop Trunks!" Bulma ordered in the crowd. Trunks stopped himself. He then noticed a smirking Junior facing him.

"Why're you so smug?" spat Trunks. Junior crossed his arms, still smirking.

"You see Trunks, I've been keeping a secret from everybody, including my dad. I might as well show you it now." Junior clenched his fists and powered up. His hair started to get spiky as his muscles bulked up. The sky seemed to turn dark. Crackles of lightning surrounded Junior.

"Where did Junior get all this power from?!" Gohan shouted over the wind.

"He sure is strong." Goku laughed his usual laugh. Junior screamed as his transformation was complete. The sky cleared and revealed a more serious Junior. Herule fainted.

"What'd ya think Trunks?" Junior asked while smirking. He stretched his arms before getting into a stance.

"No fair!" Trunks whined. He powered up to his fullest, still weaker then Junior. Junior face palmed and laughed.

"Is that all the power you have?" chuckled Junior. Trunks growled and dashed towards Junior. He just stood there, pretending he was asleep. Trunks wasn't dumb and didn't fall for it. He tripped Junior, but Junior did a flip and caught himself. Junior was a lot stronger then before so he dodged all of Trunks hits.

"My turn." Junior smirked as he swiped Trunks's chop away. He went for a punch, as Trunks did the same. Their fists met as electricity surrounded their fists before splitting apart. Junior did a uppercut to Trunks. He then started to beat him with anger and confidence. Trunks landed roughly on the arena and coughed up some blood. He then saw Junior appear in front of him. He blocked his hit making some tiles crack due to the force of the hit. Trunks went for a punch, but Junior used afterimage and elbowed Trunks in the back, and was heading to the crowd. He tried his best to stop himself, but softly landed on the bleachers. Trunks lost.

"And the winner his Junior!" The announcer cheered. "The seven year old Junior will now move on to the finals to face either Taro or Goten. And I hope that neither of those youngsters were terrified by what just happened."

"That a boy Junior!" Chi Chi cheered in the crowd. Junior dropped out of super saiyan two and looked towards his father. Gohan smiled and gave a thumbs up. Goku did the same as Vegeta turned the other way, furious that his son lost. Junior looked at Trunks, who was just floating towards him.

"You may have won, but that still doesn't mean you're stronger then me." Trunks said. Junior showed a slight smirk. "I want a rematch."

"When?" Junior asked as he wiped some dried blood off the corner of his mouth.

"Whenever the time's right." Trunks replied while walking away.

"And now the semi finals math number two! Goten vs Taro!"


	7. Semi Finals 2: Taro vs Goten!

**Dragon Ball Z: A Whole New Era**

** Disclaimer: I Don't own DBZ or any of it's characters**

** Chapter 7: Semi Finals 2: Goten vs Taro!**

"And now our semi finals match number two Goten vs Taro!" Goten and Taro emerged from the entrance and made their way to the arena. "These two have been trained in the martial arts since birth. Now, let's put all that training to the test. Will you two please make your way to the arena?" Goten and Taro walked away from the announcer. When they were in the arena, they bowed.

"Now, let's see how strong you really are." Goten said while getting into a stance.

"Ditto." Taro replied.

"Fight!" Goten and Taro raced towards each other. They both grabbed the top of each others gi. Taro tripped Goten and elbowed him in the stomach. Goten did a flip while kicking Taro in the chin. Taro shook it off and moved back. As expected, Goten rushed towards Taro. Goten went for a kick, but Taro grabbed his leg and took off into the air. The Z fighters were shocked as the crowd looked in awe again.

"I knew something was up with this kid." Vegeta grunted.

"This kid's hiding something." pointed Piccolo. Taro spun Goten around before almost tossing him out of bounds. Goten stopped himself and looked for Taro. He found him right above him and blasted off to him. Taro did the same as both of them collided their heads against each other. Both of them had rubbed the bumps on their heads while their eyes were dizzy.

"Ow. My head." Taro grunted. Goten did a uppercut and kicked him on his sides. Taro clutched his sides in pain. Goten then did a full nelson to Taro. He easily escaped and elbowed Goten in the face. Goten was sent flying until Taro did a hammer fist. Goten stopped in mid air and went for a headbutt. Taro got a full blown headbutt by Goten as blood flew from his nose. Both boys skidded through the ring.

"Get up Goten!" Chi Chi shouted through the crowd. Hearing his mother's voice, Goten got up. He turned around and faced Taro, who already was standing.

"You're really strong." Goten admitted. Taro replied by firing a weak ki blast at Goten. He jumped out of the way. Both boys jumped in the air while facing each other. Both of them started to match each others blows in mid air. Taro ducked from Goten's punch and did a full nelson. Goten was struggling but couldn't break free.

"Just give up Goten." Goten shook his head 'no'. Taro squeezed his grip as Goten yelped in pain. Goten's arm was long enough to grab Taro's hair. Everytime Taro increased the pressure, the harder Goten would pull his hair. Taro had enough and let go of Goten. Taro rubbed his head while Goten rubbed his shoulder.

"Next time, don't do a girly move." Taro said to Goten.

"Well, it was rather that or get squeezed to death." Goten replied.

"True." Taro nodded.

"Are we gonna fight or what?" Goten asked.

"Oh right." they both dashed towards and disappeared. While exchanging blows in the air, the crowd stood in awe as the two boys were too fast for the human eye. When they could finally see them, Goten was floating down towards the ring as Taro followed. When he was about to punch Goten, Goten used afterimage. Taro accidentally punch the ring. He shook his hand, trying to cool it off from the pain.

"Pretty sure I broke my hand." Taro grunted.

"Sorry, I'm pretty sure we have some senzu beans." Goten replied, trying to help his friend.

"Nah it's alright. I suffered worse." Taro replied.

"Are ya sure?" Goten asked while looking at Taro. Taro nodded as an idea popped in his head.

"You know how Junior and...what's his name? Oh yeah, Trunks, used those energy blasts?" Goten nodded.

"Yeah. I know one. KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" Goten fired his kamehameha wave.

"Oh no Goten!" Gohan shouted nervously. But to his shock, Taro swatted the blast away.

"Really? You could do that too?!" Taro asked in excitement. The Z fighters were shocked. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" Taro fired his kamehameha wave, while using one hand. At the last second, Goten jumped out of the way as the blast disappeared in the sky.

"This kid is getting on my nerves! Who is he?!" Vegeta growled.

"If I'm correct, this kid has the same power as Junior, Goten, and Trunks." Piccolo replied.

"No way! This can't be a saiyan." Gohan said in surprise.

"Don't believe it till ya see it." Goku replied. Krillin was still speechless. At the arena, Goten and Junior were still talking.

"I never knew anyone also could do that. Besides Gohan, Junior Trunks, Daddy..." Goten went on and on.

"I think I get it." Taro replied, a little annoyed.

"Oh anyway, could you do this?" Goten turned super saiyan as Goku was, again, surprised.

"Goten's a super saiyan too?" Goku asked while Krillin was STILL speechless.

"That? That's easy." Taro clenched his fists and with a shout, he turned into a super saiyan. The crowd, even the Z fighters, were in awe.

"You're a saiyan?!" Vegeta yelled, getting Taro's attention.

"Yep, my dad married a beautiful woman and had me. By the way, my dad was a saiyan." Taro replied so Vegeta could hear him. Taro's hair still looked the same but blonde.

"I couldn't believe we couldn't sense that power before." Gohan replied.

"Wow, four new super saiyans in one day. New record!" Goku laughed his usual laugh, not even affected by a new super saiyan.

"Moron." Vegeta mumbled. In the arena, Taro looked over at Junior. Junior showed a slight smirk, not affected by what just happened.

"Finally! Someone with the same power as me. I could finally show Junior that technique dad taught me before he died." Taro said to himself. He chuckled when he remembered how ridiculous the dance for the technique looked.

"Um Taro, are we gonna fight?" Goten asked, still in his super saiyan form. Taro snapped out of his thoughts and nodded his head. They both got into a stance, looking for a opening. Goten was the first one to find it and raced towards Taro. He dodged Goten's punch but got a elbow to the face. Taro punched Goten on the back of his neck as Goten kicked Taro on the back of his head. Skidding on the tiles, Goten dashed towards Taro while on of his feet were skidding the floor. Taro shook his head when he saw Goten's foot skidding on the tile. He dodged his punch and put his foot out. Goten tripped and gasped when he heard a crack.

"I didn't mean to Goten!" Taro apologized while Goten rubbed his foot in pain.

"I think you broke my ankle." Goten said while grinding his teeth in pain.

"Cripple vs Cripple huh?" Taro chuckled. He flexed his fingers, still wincing from the pain.

"Sounds like a even fight." Goten replied. Taro nodded in agreement.

"Hey, I think we had enough 'playtime'," Taro did the bunny ears when he said 'playtime'. "Let's finish this."

"But how?" Goten asked innocently, while wiggling his broken ankle. Taro replied by putting his hand to the side. Goten knew exactly what he was talking about.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" The two of them shouted. The two blasts collided with each other, creating a large energy sphere in the middle. Both of them were trying to win the struggle, but was also cautious to not blow up the earth. In the end, there was an explosion. There was silence in the crowd until the smoke disappeared. Taro and Goten were crossing their arms, protecting their eyes from the smoke. They looked down and gasped. They saw their tracks leaving the ring and onto the grass. Both of them lost.

"Amazing Ladies and Gentlemen a double elimination!" The announcer said in the microphone. "Due to the smoke blocking all the cameras, sorry about this children, but I guess BOTH of you are out." Taro and Goten looked devastated.

"I guess that makes me the winner." Junior cheered as he made his way to the announcer.

"That's right! And now, Junior will go one on one against the one and only Mr Satan!" In the back, Hercule looked wide eyed before passing out. Elsewhere, Gohan cheered, Goku smiled, Vegeta scowled, Piccolo didn't care, and Krillin sighed.

"Let's hope Junior doesn't kill the guy." Krillin sighed again.

"That's my son! Go Junior!" Gohan cheered.

"That's my grandson! And what was all that talk about Trunks winning?" Chi Chi stuck her tongue out at Bulma. Bulma growled.

"If Junior never ascended, Trunks would've won." Bulma replied as Chi Chi 'hmphed' in victory. In the arena, Taro was helping a limping Goten. They both walked towards the entrance while Junior stayed near the announcer.

"Will Mr Satan please come to the ring?" Hercule gulped and prayed that he won't get hurt after this.


	8. A New Junior Champion and Fusion?

**Dragon Ball Z: A Whole New Era**

** Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters**

** Chapter 8: A New Junior Champion and...Fusion?**

Hercule slowly made his way to the arena while cheering fans started to call out his name. Trying his best to hide his fear, Hercule did a few poses. Junior rolled his eyes.

"What a goofball." Krillin mumbled. "Junior! Don't kill him."

"What's that supposed to mean?" glared Videl as Gohan hit Krillin on the head.

"Oh nothing." Gohan replied. Videl glared before turning her attention back to the match.

"Hey kid, ya wanna rest before your match?" asked the announcer.

"Rest? For him? No thanks." Junior replied. Hercule forgot that he was supposed to fight the mini delivery boy and marched up the ring.

"Alright, little man! Are you ready to go toe to toe with...the champ." Hercule's voice lowered as he remembered who he was finally facing. Junior raced an eyebrow.

"I better take him out so he won't make a fool of himself." Junior said to himself. Off on the side of the arena, Goten, Trunks, and Taro were cheering for Junior. Well, everyone besides Trunks.

"Tear him apart Junior You could do it!" cheered Goten.

"Quiet there kid and watch your mouth." Hercule replied as Goten lowered his fist, which was in the air. Taro glared at Hercule. Hercule quickly turned his attention back to Junior. He started to untie his cape. He threw it in the air. He then started to punch and kick the air. Junior groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Might as well make him piss his pants." Junior started to punch the air with one fist very fast, keeping the bored expression on his face. Hercule looked wide eyed while Junior started to stretch.

"Let's take it easy okay? This is just an exhibition match right?" Hercule pleaded as Junior continued to stretch. "Please, don't use those tricks like you did to Cell at the Cell games."

"Tricks? You think those were tricks?" Junior shot a small ki blast through his finger. Hercule gasped and took several steps back. "Oh and by the way, I'm gonna try my best." Hercule had some tears in his eyes.

"Listen you little runt! This isn't a real match!" Hercule shouted, trying to act tough in front of thousands. But in the inside, he's crying like a little baby.

"To me it is." Junior replied.

"It looks like their ready to get their match underway, let's hear it for these two brave warriors!" Hercule thought of something fast. He got into a fetus position and groaned, pretending he had a stomach ache. "Oh no! It looks like Mr Satan is down!" Before the announcer could check on Hercule, Junior walked up to Hercule.

"Stomach ache huh?" Junior smirked. He lightly kicked Hercule in the stomach. Hercule flew towards the wall, outside the ring. Taro and Trunks moved their heads so they wouldn't get hit. There was a **WHAM!** When the smoke cleared, Hercule was stuck on the broken wall, beaten up. There was silence as the crowd were speechless, besides Vegeta laughing. Mr Satan then roughly landed on the grass.

"Why would ya do something like that Junior?!" Gohan shouted, breaking the silence while Videl was also speechless. Her father, the strongest in the world, was beaten by a kid.

"Someone had to teach him a lesson." Junior replied. He then pounded his fist in his hand and whistled, like nothing happened. "Do I get my prize and belt now?" The announcer snapped out of his awe and nodded. Hercule got up and started to laugh, while in pain.

"Good kick little man! He beat me up fair and square! What a great little fighter!" Hercule laughed nervously.

"That's it! Young Junior has defeated Mr Satan!" The crowd cheered. Hercule then bowed and made his way to the entrance. Junior shook his head, Goten and Taro looked confused, Trunks looked at Hercule like he was stupid.

"What a dumbass." Junior mumbled.

"Well congratulations Junior, you're stronger then the world champion." The announcer ruffled Junior's hair. Junior groaned. "Ladies and Gentlemen! The world martial arts championship will start in thirty minutes." Junior walked away from the announcer and walked past his three, well two, friends.

"You sure did show him." Taro replied as Junior smiled.

"Yeah! I'm proud of you!" Goten started to give Junior a noogie. Junior laughed and tackled Goten. Before the wrestling match could start, a bunch of reporters started to surround them. It was kinda awkward because Goten was on top Junior in a playful way. (You know, Goten's chin resting on Junior's hair.)

"Has anyone ever told you how cute you are?" One female reporter asked.

"Lots." Junior replied.

"Is that your little brother?" One male reporter asked.

"No." Goten replied.

"They're so cute." The female reporter squealed.

"So your last name's Son? Son, I like that." The male reporter said.

"He's gonna be a real hot hunk when he's older. That's for sure." The female reporter said as Junior blushed.

"What is your favorite TV show Junior?" asked a Chinese reporter.

"What's it like facing against the champ Junior?" Another male reporter asked. Junior needed to get away from these reporters and fast.

"Ask him! He's coming out." Junior pointed to the door behind the reporters. They turned around as Junior and the three chibis ran away. After they escaped from the reporters, they hopped over a wall.

"Damn reporters, they just bother people." Junior said.

"That's pretty much their job." Taro replied.

"Trust me, I know." Trunks added.

"Hey Junior, I gotta show you something." Taro grabbed Junior's hand and ran towards the adult championship entrance.

"Where're you guys going?" Goten shouted. They ignored him and disappeared in sight.

* * *

Taro made sure no one was around to see them, he turned to face Junior.

"I gotta show you something." Taro said as Junior drank his can of soda where he got out of nowhere.

"What?" Junior asked still drinking the soda. Taro looked left and right. No one in sight. He put his hands to the side.

"Fu-Sion-HA!" Taro finished the fusion dance as Junior spit out his soda.

"What the hell was that?! That's embarrassing." laughed Junior. Taro turned red from embarrassment.

"Listen, I have a idea. We could do the Fusion dance and participate in the adult championship. If we win, you could get extra money." Taro replied. Junior thought for a moment. Before he could reply, they heard Trunks's voice.

"That sounds like Trunks." Junior said as he narrowed his eyes. They raced towards his voice. They climbed up a wall and noticed Trunks knocking out a guy in a weird costume.

"Here, we can take his costume and participate in the championship." Trunks said as Goten came out of nowhere.

"Let's do the fusion dance." Junior replied. Taro looked at him for a second before nodding. They stood at least 15 feet away from each other and stretched out their right arms.

"Fu-Sion-Ha!" They both said as their index fingers touched. With a bright light, a new warrior appeared. He wore a dark red vest with puffy yellow padding on the rims of the vest. He wore white pants, a dark red sash, and black shoes, and also had a buff stomach. His hair was like Junior's super saiyan two hair, but a little shorter.

"Now, I gotta think of name." The warrior said. He scratched his head as he thought. "I got it! Goharo! Maybe stupid, but it was all I could think of. Now, what should I wear?" He looked down at his appearance. With a mixture of Junior's and Taro's voice, he said to himself. "It's probably.." He looked across from him and saw a man wearing a mask and a cape. "Jackpot. Hey mister!"

"What?! I'm busy!" snarled the man.

"What an attitude, Screw it." Goharo chopped the man's neck. He was knocked out as Goharo dragged his body to the bushes. "Alright. Time to pay Trunks a visit." He hopped out of the bushes and made his way to the entrance.

"Hurry, or you'll be late for the entries!" one of the monks said. Goharo turned and made it to the entrance.

* * *

"Mystery Man!" called the announcer.

"Is that my name?" Goharo asked to himself. "Might as well. That's me!" He ran over to the booth to draw is number. He put his hand out and drew number 16. "Number sixteen." The Z fighters looked at Goharo in confusion.

"That energy...it's amazing." Piccolo admitted.

"Don't worry. It's probably just Shin." assisted Goku.

"Mighty Mask?" asked the Announcer.

"That's me!" 'Mighty Mask' ran over to draw his number. "lucky number thirteen." 'Mighty Mask' then fell down. Goharo shook his head.

"Man, what a couple of idiots." Goharo waved his finger while shaking his finger. He was then bumped into someone.

"Watch it runt!" Vegeta spat.

"Sorry." Goharo mumbled as Vegeta walked past them. But the odd part was that Vegeta didn't have that attitude he always had. It looked like he was in a good mood. "Crap, how long has it been?" He then looked at Mighty Mask. "Great. Hey, uh, Mighty Mask." Mighty Mask coughed.

"Hello there. What'd ya need?" Mighty Mask asked in a deep voice. Goharo rolled his eyes.

"Do you know how long it's been?" asked Goharo.

"I don't know, about twenty six minutes." Mighty Mask replied. Goharo's eyes widened and dashed towards the bushes.

"Might as well stay here till my match." Goharo said to himself. Then with a POP, Taro and Junior returned to themselves.

"What happened?" asked Junior.

"Oh, When we do the fusion, there is a thirty minute time limit. So we could only stay like that for thirty minutes." Taro replied. He then notice that he was wearing the mask as Junior wore the cape.

"Fusion is fun." Junior admitted while smiling.

"Yeah. But, this is our secret." Taro replied. Elsewhere, Goku was watching in the trees.

"The Fusion technique? I didn't know Taro knew the Fusion technique." Goku said to himself. He then hopped off to the tree and went to find his friends.

** Author: Just a heads up, if you want to know what Junior sounds like, just imagined he was voiced by..**

** English: Stephanie Nadolny**

** Japanese: Masako Nozawa**

** Author: Again, I don't own DBZ or any of the characters. **


	9. Revenge is Sweet!

**Dragon Ball Z: A Whole New Era**

** Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters**

** Chapter 9: Revenge is Sweet!**

Goharo was cooling himself down. After witnessing Videl getting crushed, he went to super saiyan. Taro was shocked that this happened. He had no idea that a fusion warrior could transform. Anyway, he thought that he'll let that horrible moment slip away after he watched Gohan fight. Goharo would call Gohan 'Dad'.

"I think Dad's fighting now." Goharo jumped off the bench and flew to the roof to watch his dad fight. He was fighting someone named Kibito. At first, He thought he seemed weak until he sensed his power. It was extraordinary! He landed on top of the roof and noticed Mighty Mask doing the same. Gohan and Kibito walked their way towards the ring.

"Got any popcorn?" Junior asked in Goharo's head.

"Shut up Junior." Goharo replied out loud. When the match started, it looked like they were talking. "They're just talking." That is until Gohan's ki started to shoot up. The arena started to shake as sparks of electricity started to surround Gohan. With a scream, Gohan transformed into a super saiyan 2.

"My dad's awesome." Junior said in Goharo's head.

"He looks like you when you transformed." Taro replied in Goharo's head. Then two weird men with an 'M' on their foreheads started to grab Gohan. The muscular one grabbed Gohan as the other stuck a gun like needle in his body. They were taking his energy. One part of Goharo wanted to go save him and kill the two men, but the other wanted him to stay back.

"Let me go! I gotta save him!" Junior shouted in Goharo's head.

"Just stay back. He'll be alright." Taro replied.

"Alright?! They're killing him!" Junior shouted.

"It's over. Look, he's okay." Goharo looked towards the arena and saw Gohan on the floor. Kibito then crouched down and saved Gohan.

"See? Everything's gonna be alright." Taro replied as Junior cooled down.

"Hey, how long has it been?" Goharo asked.

"About ten minutes." Taro replied. Out in the Arena, Shin, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Goku flew off somewhere. Gohan then got up to Goharo's relief. He talked to Kibito for a bit until him, Kibito, and Videl also flew away.

"Where're they going?" Goharo asked to no one. The crowd then started to boo. A group of monks started to talk. "They're probably gonna disqualify everyone who flew away. Well, at least I get to fight..."

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I just received word that there will be a six man and woman battle royal! Who ever wins will win the world championship! Will the contestants please come forward?" Goharo slowly floated back inside and ran to the arena.

* * *

Once he arrived, everyone was waiting.

"And last but not least, the Mystery Man!" Goharo bowed. He sweatdropped at his stupidity. "Alright! It's time to fight! Let the battle royal begin!" Goharo, Mighty Mask, and Eighteen just stood there. Two of the contestants charged at Mystery Man and Mighty Mask. With one single punch, the two weaklings were out.

"And here I thought this will be a good challenge." Goharo said out loud. Hercule started to show off to get them scared. Goharo rolled his eyes as Hercule charged at Mighty Mask. Mighty Mask simply dodged and attacked Eighteen. While that was happening, Hercule turned his attention to 'Mystery Man'.

"Hey you! Are you ready to go one on one with the champ?" Hercule laughed in victory. Goharo just looked at him before flying in the air. He needed to get away from freaks today. Then, Eighteen and Mighty Mask flew in the air, still attacking each other.

"Hey Goten, let's take out that weakling over there and go back to Eighteen." Trunks said. Goten nodded and 'Mighty Mask' left Eighteen and dashed towards Goharo.

"Finally." Goharo simply dodged or blocked all of his punches and kicks. They started to fight for about 5 minutes until Eighteen joined Mighty Mask. "Now this is a real competition." Goharo elbowed Mighty Mask as he kicked Eighteen.

"There's something up with this guy." Eighteen said to herself before dashing towards Goharo. Mighty Mask did the same. He started to dodge and block all their punches and kicks. He jumped in the air and did a hammerfist to Mighty Mask. He crashed in the middle of the arena as a large crater was formed.

"Mighty Mask is down!" Mighty Mask shuffled in the crater before flying back off to Goharo. He started to spin around him before kicking him in the stomach. Goharo recovered and grabbed Mighty Mask's foot. He spun him around and let him go, creating another crater. When the announcer asked if he was okay, Mighty Mask flew out of the crater.

"Goten, super now." Trunks and Goten turned super saiyan while Goharo smirked. Mighty Mask then formed two large blasts in his hands and fired. Goharo dodged as an explosion was heard in the distance.

"I think it's time you let me win. Trunks and Goten." Eighteen said while floating near them.

"Busted!" Trunks nervously replied. Goharo formed a disk in his hand and threw it at Mighty Mask. Mighty Mask split into two.

"Oh no! Mighty Mask has been split in half!" Trunks and Goten talked to each other for a second before taking the rest of the costume off and charged at Goharo.

"I'm a lot stronger then you!" Goharo said. There was a **POP! **And Junior and Taro were back to themselves. Goten, Trunks, and Eighteen looked confused while Hercule looked wide eyed.

"Whoops! Lost track of time there." Taro replied while laughing nervously. Goten and Trunks still dashed towards Taro and Junior as they did the same. They started to hit each other back and fourth

"Hey! The four of you can't fight together! You four are disqualified!"

"Let's bail." Taro and the three of the chibis flew away from the arena.

"Your tournament sucked!" Junior shouted as his voice drifted away.

"Junior! Goten! Get back here!" Chi Chi shouted, trying to get their attention.

"Trunks! You get back here also!" Bulma shouted.

* * *

Goten, Junior, Taro, and Trunks stopped when they thought they were far away from the tournament.

"That was close!" Junior panted.

"Hey, how did you guys turn into one person?" Goten asked.

"Yeah! Did you guys like fuse or something?" Trunks also asked. Junior and Taro looked at each other. Taro gave Junior the 'Don't tell'em or I'll kick your ass.' look.

"It was a technique someone showed us. But, it only happens once in lifetime." Junior replied as Taro rolled his eyes.

"Once in a lifetime? That sucks!" Trunks replied.

"thirty minutes suck more." Junior mumbled so that Taro could hear him.

"Sorry, I can't control time." Taro replied.

"You guys are lying!" Goten whined.

"Show us or we'll cry." Trunks and Goten pretended to cry.

"Okay! Okay! We'll show you." Junior and Taro stood away from each other and put their arms to the right. Junior sighed. '_Not this embarrassing dance.'_

"Fuuu-Sion-HA!" One of Junior's fingers slipped at the end.

"Crap." Taro replied. There was a blinding light. Once the light was clear, Goharo looked the same but, he was as fat.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." Goharo said. Goten and Trunks laughed.

"This HA HA HA! Is Hilarious!" Trunks laughed. Goten was laughing so hard that his sides hurt. Fat Goharo growled.

"This is what happens if you mess up the fusion!" Fat Goharo shouted in frustration. "Just give it thirty minutes, we'll be back to our old selves."

"Thirty Minutes?" Trunks asked, letting out some chuckles.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" Fat Goharo asked, still in frustration.

"No." Goten replied. "So uh, what are we gonna do for thirty minutes?" They all thought for a long time. It took so long that Goharo went back to Junior and Taro.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Hercule Satan is still world martial arts champion!" The announcer said in the microphone. They all heard it.

"That baka won?" Junior asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, but Eighteen probably made a deal with him." Trunks started to fly towards the arena. "Come on." The rest of them followed Trunks.


	10. Bio Broly!

**Dragon Ball Z: A Whole New Era**

** Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

** Chapter 10: Bio Broly!**

Junior, Goten, Trunks, Taro, Krillin, and Marron were outside the Satan house, listening to Eighteen destroy Hercule's mansion.

"Hey Krillin, are ya really gonna keep your promise and treat us to a big lunch if Hercule pays Eighteen for what she did for him?" Goten asked.

"Of course, you boys could eat as much as you want." Krillin replied. Junior and the others hopped off the wall.

"It better be, I'll hate to take out a razor." Junior replied, pretending to cut someones hair.

"Don't threat me like that." Krillin replied while patting his hair. Junior and Trunks laughed.

"Let's go get a better look." Taro jumped on the roof, and hung upside down to see through the window as Trunks, Goten, and Junior did the same. Eighteen was just knocking over Hercule's stuff as Hercule was on the floor. With a THUD, Goten and Trunks hit the ground.

"Morons." Junior mumbled as him and Taro flipped right side up. Then a man in a blue suit walked in the room. For them to hear, Trunks went on Goten's shoulders as Junior and Taro floated.

"Why do I always have to be on the bottom?" Goten asked to no one. About 10 minutes later, Hercule, Eighteen, and the man in the blue suit walked out of the mansion.

"Let's go with them." Junior, Trunks, Goten, and Taro all jumped in the trunk as the car hovered and flew away. It took about 10 minutes until they passed a beach full with ladies. While flying over the ocean blue, a bunch of dolphins jumped out from the water and back in. They laughed as the sea water splashed on them. They then flew up a mountain and parked near a castle like building. When the adults left, Junior and the others hopped outside the trunk.

"Here, we can listen through this hole." This time, Goten got on Trunks's shoulders as Junior got on Taro's shoulders. They were listening until a big, hairy dog started to lick Trunk's butt.

"He he! What is that?" Trunks laughed. They turned around and saw the big, hairy dog. Trunks showed fear across his face as the others didn't.

"I-i have a-a f-fear against dogs." Trunks stuttered. The dog showed its red eyes and sharp teeth.

"That dog is awesome." Junior went up to the dog and pet it. The dog went on its cute side.

"You gotta teach me how to do that." Trunks replied. They ignored the dog and went to hear the conversation. Later, the adults and bio warriors started to walk away.

"What's bio technology?" Goten asked.

"It's genetic engineering. It's possible to create a new life just by using one cell." both Taro and Trunks replied. They looked at each other.

"I didn't know you know that." Trunks replied.

"I do some studying once in a while." Taro replied.

"Why won't you two go inside while we stay out here." Junior said.

"Why? Ya scared?" Trunks smirked.

"No. I'll be nice enough to let you have some fun. Hell, he might have lots of more dogs." Junior smirked back. Trunks had horror on his face and dragged Goten to the building.

"Listen, if anything and I mean ANYTHING happens, we fuse. Got it?" Taro asked to Junior.

"Yeah Yeah. I doubt that dwarf has a secret bio factory hidden in his office." Junior replied, referring to Jaguar. (**Epic Foreshadowing**).

"Alright, so, what do you wanna do?" Taro asked. They both thought for a moment.

"Wanna go to the beach?" Junior asked. Taro nodded and blasted off to the beach.

* * *

**30 minutes later...**

Junior and Taro were just talking to some girls, who said that they were cute, until they sensed trouble.

"You feel that?" Taro asked. Junior nodded.

"That feels like...Broly." Junior quickly dashed towards the castle as Taro followed.

"Broly?" Taro asked.

"He's a legendary super saiyan but me, my dad, Goten, and grandad beat him a week ago. Somehow he's back." Junior replied, not taking his eyes off the castle. When they arrived at the castle, they quickly located Goten and Trunks's ki, it was slowly dropping.

"We gotta hurry!" Junior ran faster to the laboratory. The weird part is that the workers were running the opposite direction. "What's goin on?"

"Run for your lives!" A worker shouted before being melted by the goo.

"Warning, don't touch the goo." Taro said to Junior as Junior nodded. They flipped away from to goo and made it to the lab. The lab was almost destroyed. They looked for Goten and Trunks. While searching, they heard a big explosion and saw Goten crashing down.

"Go see if Trunks is okay, I'll get Goten." Junior dashed towards Goten. Goten was about to land in the goo until Junior grabbed him and pulled him to safety. Goten slowly opened his eyes and saw his nephew.

"Junior!" Goten cheered.

"Hey! You happy to see me?" Junior didn't even need to ask. Of course he's happy to see him!

"You bet! We tried to defeat Broly but he's too strong." Goten frowned when he said the last part.

"Don't worry. We got two master plans: One, I could go super saiyan two and Two, we could fuse." Junior replied. "Take a rest, we'll defeat Broly." Taro landed next to him as he said this. They both turned to face Broly and went super. "You sure did get a lot uglier then before." Broly growled when he said this. Broly did get a lot uglier, he had a blackish slime that covered his body.

"We'll defeat you." Taro said. They both lunged at Broly as Broly walked towards them. Junior went for a kick but Broly swatted him away. Taro was grabbed by the ankle and slammed to the ground. Junior then kicked Broly in the face. Broly stumbled back and was met by two explosive blasts. When the smoke cleared, Broly rushed towards the two and started to beat them.

"Ha! You sure did get a lot weaker, and you call your self a saiyan." Junior replied as he was punched in the face. Broly roared and summoned two eraser cannons in his hands. He threw them both at Junior and Taro. They 'eeped' and dodged it. They both pulled back their left arms as a small ki blast formed. It grew bigger and bigger until they threw it. Broly was sent through a couple of walls.

"That was easy." Taro sighed in relief. They both laughed a little before a huge blast met them. The two were separated and skidded through the ground. Struggling to get up, Junior felt like he was near death. When he lifted his head, he noticed Krillin taking Eighteen to a safe spot. Broly then followed and proceeded to kill them, until Trunks, Goten, Junior, and Taro appeared.

"Let's go slime ball." teased Junior. Broly flew in the air as they did the same. They all charged at Broly as he didn't feel threatened. One by one, they were easily taken down. Krillin then decided to help by using his Destructo Disk and cutting Broly's head off. Somehow, Broly regenerated at shot laser eyes at Krillin. Krillin was hit. Before Broly could turn his head, he was punched and kicked by Goten. While those two were fighting, Junior and Taro regrouped.

"Fusion." Taro said as he nodded. Junior mirrored Taro's stance and did the fusion dance.

"FU-Sion HA!" they both said in unison. Broly was about to finish Goten until a light caught his attention. He turned and noticed a new warrior, standing across from him.

"The name's Goharo, and you Broly, are gonna suffer." Goharo said while being smug. Broly chuckled then fired a blast at him. He easily dodged it and raced towards Broly. Broly couldn't get a single hit on him. Every hit he missed, the more pissed off he gets. Broly roared in rage and powered up as Goharo watched. Broly was somehow too fast and knocked Goharo into a tube.

"Hey Broly! How do you like this?" Trunks mooned Broly again. "Why won't ya pick on somebody your own size, you saiyan reject!" He then gave Broly the middle finger. Broly roared in frustration and charged at Trunks.

"Enjoy HFIL!" Goharo knew Trunks idea and fired a blast at one of the tubes where the goo was in. But when it hit, nothing came out. Goharo was shocked as Trunks looked terrified. Broly was about to finish this until a pile of goo fell from the tube and landed on Broly. He was slowly melted away. Trunks sighed in relief and passed out. Goharo then picked him up and went to go get Goten, until Broly grew larger. Goharo gasped and covered Trunks. Broly then melted away as Goharo sighed in relief.

* * *

"Now, let's go home so we could have lunch." Goharo replied as he gave a thumbs up. They just finished saving any survivors from the destroyed lab and finished getting rid of the goo. They were also fully healed but their clothes weren't.

"fish burgers, here I come!" Goten laughed until Broly grew giant again. They all closed their eyes to let death happen until Broly stopped. They looked up and saw Broly, who was frozen in place, due to the goo and water mixing.

"That almost gave me a heart attack!" Krillin sighed. Goten, Goharo, and Trunks fired their own blasts at Broly, finishing him for good.

"Help! Anyone?! Save me!" Hercule pleaded as he was almost drowning in water.

"I'll help, but it will cost you a few more million zeni." Eighteen replied while smirking.

"You know what, I forgot I had a doctor's appointment." Hercule swam away as everyone else laughed.


	11. Buu is Hatched!

**Dragon Ball Z: A Whole New Era**

** Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters**

** Chapter 11: Buu Is Hatched!**

Shortly after the fight with Broly, Junior, Trunks, Goten, and Taro were flying towards Babidi's spaceship to see Majin Buu. Well, if they knew where it is. They powered up to super saiyan to fly a little faster.

"So, what'd ya think this Buu monster Videl told us about?" Goten asked.

"How should I know?" Junior replied. "Let's just hope our dads will survive it."

"What?!" Goten cried. "They won't?!"

"Relax Goten, he didn't say they'll die." Trunks replied. "My dad and Gohan are strong too. I heard that your father was okay too."

"HE IS! HE IS! HE IS! HE IS!" whined Goten as he started to swing his arms back and fourth like a baby. Junior still doesn't know how he puts up with this. "And they all are gonna make spaghetti outta Buu!"

"Well let's stop whining and move faster!" Junior yelled as he hit Goten on the head. Trunks. Taro, and Junior flew faster as Goten rubbed his head and followed. They were all silent until Goten complained again.

"How much longer?!" whined Goten. No one answered him. "HOW MUCH LONGER?! HOW MUCH LONGER?!"

"SHUT UP!" All three of them yelled. Goten pouted. There was another silence until Goten started to slow down. They soon realized that they were far ahead of him.

"What're you doing Goten?!" Taro asked. "If you don't hurry, we'll miss Buu."

"I have to go to the bathroom." Goten replied as everyone else caught up to him. "I've been holding it in since the tournament."

"Well, do you see a bathroom around here?" Junior asked. He didn't get a reply because Taro, Goten, and Trunks all landed between a mountain. Junior sighed and flew after them.

"Alright, We'll wait up here while you two go do your business." Taro replied as Junior landed next to him. While waiting, Junior and Taro talked for a bit.

"You sense that right?" Junior asked. Taro nodded. "It feels like my grandpa and Vegeta fighting. Not just a friendly fight, a death match."

"Wait, I can't sense Piccolo, or Krillin." Taro nervously replied. "You think they're dead?"

"I doubt Majin Buu killed them because the highest energy I sense is Vegeta and Grandpa." Junior replied as Taro gasped. He turned around and noticed Trunks and Goten, running in their direction with a giant dinosaur following them. They both leaped in the air as the dinosaur walked away.

"That was close." Goten sighed in relief.

"Come on. We don't wanna miss Buu." The four of them then blasted off to Babidi's spaceship.

* * *

"Feel that energy?" Trunks asked to everyone. "There's some real fighting going on out there. Not like at that stupid tournament."

"We felt it too when you guys were peeing." Junior replied. "It's Vegeta and Grandad."

"Dad and your dad are fighting?" Trunks asked in amazement. "Who do you think is gonna win?"

"Why would you ask a question like that?" Taro asked. "You're gonna say your dad and he's gonna say his dad."

"I wanna go see them fight." Goten said.

"They'll probably be done before we get there." Trunks replied. Junior and Taro looked at each other and shook their heads. "Let's just go home."

"NO! NO! NO! I wanna see the Buu monster and the wizard!" Goten whined. Junior felt like he was gonna murder his uncle.

"Okay! Don't get over dramatic." Taro replied. All of them then flew faster.

* * *

"WAIT! Stop guys!" Junior shouted to get their attention. They all stopped and looked in his direction.

"What is it?" Trunks asked.

"Something over there feels odd." Junior replied. "That's probably where everyone else is. But another weird thing is that I feel something ahead of us too."

"So, which way is right?" Trunks started to look back and fourth. "Man, I wish they should've left us some directions!" Junior and Taro fell anime style. The cries of birds also got their attention.

"Hey look, birdies!" Goten laughed cheerfully.

"Weird, why so many?" Junior asked. He flipped upside down. "They might sound frightened, but I don't know what they sound like when they're scared."

"But didn't you just say..." Taro was cut off.

"Follow those birds!" Junior, Goten, and Trunks followed the birds as Taro was murmuring to himself and quickly followed.

* * *

"We're almost there. The villain got a lot stronger." Trunks said.

"Hey look! Straight ahead!" Junior pointed to the figures in the distance. "Well, I hope that's them."

"Off we go!" Taro and everyone else landed as they all dropped out of super saiyan. Goten and Trunks wanted to pretend like they were secret agents as Taro and Junior flew over to the figures. They stopped when they noticed Shin on the ground, barley alive.

"So, that fat pink blob is Buu?" Junior asked in disbelief.

"I guess." Taro replied. "I thought he'll be more badass. Not a man, child thing."

"We should hide so he won't detect us." Junior and Taro dropped behind a rock. Shortly after, Trunks and Goten joined.

"If the bad guys are here, then where's everyone else?" Trunks asked while pouting.

"Mister Piccolo, is that you?" Junior floated towards the Piccolo statue. "What happened to him?" Trunks started to lightly tap the statue.

"Krillin's over here too." Taro pointed to the Krillin statue. Trunks then lightly punched Piccolo, which made it slowly fall and brake when it hit the ground.

"Whoops." Trunks said while sweating nervously. Junior hit him across the face.

"You idiot! Do you have any idea what you've done?!" Junior shouted, trying to keep his voice low.

"It wasn't my fault!" Trunks shouted back while rubbing his cheek.

"Wasn't your fault?! Your the one who punched him!"

"ENOUGH!" Goten shouted, breaking up the fight. "Do you think they heard us?" All four of them looked over the rock they were hiding behind and watched Dabura being turned into a cookie. Buu then ate him in one whole bite. Junior, Goten, Trunks, and Taro all looked wide eyed.

"I don't believe it. H-He ate him." stuttered Goten. Just then, Krillin started to move. "Krillin!"

"What happened? I don't remember anything." Krillin said.

"Somebody turned you into a stone statue." Junior replied.

"That's right! Hey, Where's Piccolo?" Krillin asked. Trunks paled.

"Trunks is a murderer." Junior said to Krillin.

"Why?" Krillin asked in confusion.

"Because he knocked over Piccolo's statue." Junior pointed to the broken Piccolo statue as Trunks moved towards it. He gasped and quickly floated back down. "Let me guess, he wasn't there." Trunks slowly nodded.

"Why you all down there?" asked a gruff voice. Everyone looked up and saw Piccolo, without a scratch on him. He then quickly laid on his stomach. "What in the world is giving all that energy?"

"It's that pink fat blob called Buu." Taro replied as he got beside Piccolo. Everyone else copied.

"I-Is that Shin down there?" Piccolo asked/shouted, looking at the damaged kai. He was about to get up until Krillin stopped him.

"Control yourself. Don't do anything hasty okay?" Krillin asked as Piccolo settled down. Then, a giant explosion was heard, which sent Babidi tumbling. "What's going on down there?!" Krillin shouted due to the heavy wind. When the smoke and wind cleared, Vegeta was standing across from Buu.

"Dad!" cheered Trunks as Krillin nodded. Piccolo and Junior could only look in worry. Vegeta then started to power up. "Look at my dad."

"Yeah, but look at Majin Buu. He doesn't look all that scared." Krillin replied.

"Vegeta's acting like he's a whole different person." Junior said. Vegeta then started to punch Buu multiple times.

"Go dad!" Trunks cheered. While Buu and Vegeta were fighting and Trunks and Goten cheering, Junior sighed.

"He's not strong enough Piccolo." Junior admitted.

"What makes you say that?" Piccolo asked.

"Just think, if Shin and Dabura couldn't defeat him, how could Vegeta?" Junior replied.

"So, your saying you want Vegeta to die?" Piccolo asked.

"No! I'm saying that my dad had trouble beating Dabura when he ascended. Vegeta is probably the same, if not, stronger then my dad right now. And look at Dabura, he was defeated with ease. And Vegeta does looked a little roughed up." explained Junior.

"You do have I point kid." Piccolo replied. "You're just like your father." He then focused on the fight. Vegeta then did a uppercut to Buu, which sent him flying. Vegeta then appeared behind Buu and did a hammerfist. Buu was sent crashing to the floor as a large crater formed.

"Looks like my dad finished him!" Trunks cheered. Buu then emerged from the crater and regenerated. Buu got angry and started to power up.

"I think we should get out of here!" Krillin said nervously.

"Everyone! Take cover!" Piccolo shouted. An explosion was heard. When the smoke cleared, Buu was floating on top of a large, deep crater. Vegeta recovered but his arm was badly wounded. Buu then ripped a piece of him off.

"What's he doing?" Taro asked in confusion. Buu stretched the piece of his blob. He fired a blast at Vegeta. As expected, Vegeta jumped in the air, but was caught by the blob. It trapped him. He then roughly landed on the rocky ground. Buu hopped over Vegeta and kicked him. Vegeta was sent crashing to the other side. Buu then jumped high in the air and landed on Vegeta. On the other side, Trunks had a hard time restraining himself.

"Man, I wish Goku and Gohan were here." Krillin said. "Where are those two anyway?"

"Hey! They'll be here Krillin just wait!" Goten and Junior replied.

"Calm down Trunks, we don't wanna lose you too." Piccolo reasoned. "There's nothing you could do now. Buu will hurt Vegeta more if you get involved." Trunks ignored him. He powered up to super saiyan and quickly dashed towards his father.

"Wait up Trunks!" Goten also powered up to super saiyan and followed Trunks.

"Goten! Come back!" Junior didn't get a reply. They witnessed Trunks and Goten saving Vegeta, and Piccolo 'killing' Babidi. They then saw Vegeta hug Trunks as Goten watched.

"I never saw Vegeta hug Trunks." Junior said.

"Really?" Taro asked in disbelief. Junior nodded.

"Vegeta's the guy who always trained and didn't really care about anything." Junior replied. They then noticed that Trunks was knocked out.

"Come on!" Taro and Junior quickly flew over to Vegeta. By the time they landed, Goten was knocked out.

"Vegeta..." Junior had nothing else to say.

"Junior, I need you to take Goten and Trunks to the lookout." Vegeta replied, not taking his eyes off Buu.

"Why?" Junior asked.

"It'll be safe there. I don't want you to end up like your father, Gohan." Vegeta replied. Junior was taken back by this. Vegeta cares about him? No, that's not true.

"Grab Trunks." Taro nodded and put Trunks over his shoulder. Junior was about to pick up Goten. Until Vegeta hit him in the back of his head, knocking him out.

"Vegeta.." Taro was cut off by Vegeta, who also knocked him out. Piccolo saw the whole thing and landed near Vegeta, as Krillin did the same.

"Vegeta, I think I understand." Piccolo picked up Trunks and Goten as Krillin picked up Junior and Taro. "And one day, so would Trunks."

"What're you planning on doing?" Krillin asked.

"Take the four children and take'em away as far as possible. Go now." Vegeta replied.

"Of course." Piccolo and Krillin were about to fly away, until Vegeta stopped them.

"Wait. If I die, would I go to the place where the clown kakarot went to?" Vegeta asked.

"No. After all those innocent people you killed, you won't receive the same reward he did." Piccolo replied.

"Oh well, so be it." Vegeta said. Piccolo and Krillin flew away.

* * *

"Vegeta's gone." Krillin said as he looked where the Prince sacrificed himself.

"Listen, I'm going to check things out over there on the battlefield. Take care of these two will ya?" Piccolo replied.

"Wait wha?!" Piccolo gave Krillin the two children as Krillin wobbled. He's not used to carrying four children at once.

"If anyone is going to save us, it's these four." Piccolo pointed to the four children. "And make sure you tell the others what happened." Piccolo then flew off, leaving a nervous Krillin. Elsewhere, a beat up Gohan was laying in the woods, surrounded by animals. He then heard his son's voice.

"When I grow up, I wanna be as strong, brave, and kind just like you dad." Junior's voice bounced around Gohan's head.

"You make me proud Junior, and you always will." Gohan's voice echoed in his head. Gohan smiled before fading away to the otherworld.


	12. Dooms Day!

**Dragon Ball Z: A Whole New Era**

** Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters**

** Chapter 12: Dooms Day!**

Junior was enjoying a rest, until he heard a voice in his head, which woke him up.

"And one last reminder," hissed Babidi as he talked to everyone on Earth. "It's him," A picture of Piccolo popped up. "Him," A picture of Junior popped up. "Him," a picture of Goten popped up. "Him," a picture of Taro popped up. "And him." A picture of Trunks popped up. "You all have five days to find these cowards. And if it takes too long, I'll have Buu annihilate you all. Ta-ta." With that, Babidi's voice faded away.

"Hey you guys, wake up!" Junior shook them, but they wouldn't wake up. "Alright. Suit yourself." He jumped on the bed, waking the three children.

"S-stop i-it J-unior!" Trunks shouted while being bounced up and down.

"Have some fun Trunks." Goten jumped on the bed with Junior.

"Hey Babidi!" Junior shouted through a mind link.

"Listen you little brat! You better show yourself!" Babidi hissed.

"You can't find us you ugly lizard!" Junior's voice faded away as Babidi growled.

"Who're you talking to Junior?" Goten asked while Trunks and Taro jumped off the bed.

"No one. Come on, I'm hungry!" Junior walked away with Goten behind his trail.

"Should we follow them?" Trunks asked to Taro.

"Nah. Let'em get in trouble." Taro replied.

* * *

Junior and Goten opened a large door and peeked outside. Junior knew that they were on the lookout, but Goten has never been here.

"Well, we're on the lookout." Junior said.

"The what?" Goten asked in confusion. Junior didn't reply and walked away. Elsewhere, Mr Popo checked on Taro and Trunks, and noticed that Goten and Junior were gone.

"Where have those boys gone to?" Mr Popo asked.

"I don't know. They just walked away." Trunks replied as Taro nodded.

* * *

**Otherworld**

Gohan woke up and noticed Shin and Kibito looking over him.

"Shin! You're alright! And, where am I?" Gohan asked. He took a look around him, it looked like Earth but only mountains, nice blue sky and purplish grass.

"You're in the planet of Kais." Shin replied.

"So, i'm not dead?" Gohan asked. Kibito and Shin looked at each other and sighed.

"Sorry to tell you this Gohan, but...you're dead." Kibito pointed to the halo over Gohan's head.

"I'm DEAD?!"

* * *

**The Lookout**

"Look at all this food!" Goten and Junior drooled when they witnessed all the food in front of them. "Too bad Trunks and Taro aren't here."

"Which means more for us." Junior replied. They both sat and started to eat like a saiyan.

"This food is really good." Goten said with food in his mouth.

"Goten, it's rude to talk with food in your mouth." Junior replied with food in his mouth. They both laughed.

"I see you found the food." Mr Popo picked Junior up from his collar.

"Hey! Put me down Popo! Goten, a little help?!" Junior wailed, trying to escape Popo's grasp. Goten was too busy eating.

"Hold on Junior, be quiet till I finish my meal." Goten replied while blowing on his soup. "You said it's bad manners."

"Bad manners?! I'll show you bad manners!" Junior turned super saiyan. Mr Popo, Goten, and all the food blew away.

"My My, Not even Goku was that powerful when he was a child." Mr Popo said while getting up.

"Hey, let's run."

"Okay." Goten turned super and followed Junior, escaping from Mr Popo. Mr Popo then grabbed their ankles.

"You know what to do!" Junior shouted as Goten nodded.

"Runaway Sons!" Goten and Junior blasted off through the door, while dragging Mr Popo. He let go and Goten was the first to attack. Mr Popo dodged all his punches. From the corner of his eye, he saw Junior flying. He teleported and appeared in front of Junior. Junior punched and kicked Popo, who blocked them all. Junior went for a powerful kick. It connected and sent Popo tumbling to the tiles.

"You two! Stay right there!" Junior and Goten turned around and saw Goku, Trunks, and Taro.

"Dad/Grandad!" Goten and Junior cheered.

"Those boys have a lot of energy Goku." Mr Popo admitted while getting back up.

"Well, I guess I have to get them to work it off." Goku replied while smirking.

"By teaching them the fusion technique." Mr Popo finished.

"But we already know the fusion technique!" complained Taro and Junior. They both covered their mouths, forgetting to keep it a secret.

"I know, I saw you guys do it at the tournament." Goku replied. "That's why you guys are my demonstration."

"Demonstration?" Junior and Taro asked in confusion. Goku nodded.

* * *

"WHAT?! NO that can't be! That could never happen to my dad!" Trunks cried.

"MY DAD?! NO! HE'S NOT DEAD! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT!" Junior also cried.

"My Brother's not dead!" Goten cried.

"Stop that! We don't have time for that! We have a lot of work to do and you have to learn new skills fast! You got it?!" Goku replied, being very serious. The three children sniffled. They slowly turned to face Goku, tears still falling from their faces. "I know it's harsh, but Babidi might have a chance to find this place. So, I want all four of you to practice right away."

"What about the hyperbolic time chamber?" Piccolo asked.

"No, that room could only be used twice in a lifetime. I'm sure in the future we might have to use it again." Goku replied.

"We'll be just fine." Taro said as Goku nodded In agreement.

"If I'm right about these two, they'll master the fusion technique in no time." Goku smiled. "And you two are gonna be their teachers."

"Let's hope they'll listen to us." Taro replied.

"Now let's begin." Goku turned serious again. Goten, Junior, and Trunks dried the tears off their cheeks and eyes. "You'll have to learn this quick too Piccolo." Piccolo nodded.

"Good luck, you guys." Krillin said In a distance. Junior, Trunks, and Goten looked like they were gonna cry again.

"Hey! I said stop that!" Goku ordered. "You will have to be tough to stop Majin Buu!" The three of them stopped sobbing and looked up. No signs of sadness or tears.

* * *

"Now remember, even if the fusion is successful, it will only last for thirty minutes." Taro explained. "Once that time's up, your bodies will separate and you'll return to your old selves." Junior, Goten, and Trunks kept glaring at Goku, but he didn't notice them.

"Bahh! Thirty minutes isn't long enough." Piccolo replied.

"Actually it is. If they do the fusion correctly, an half an hour will take down Majin Buu." Goku said. He faced the boys, who kept glaring at him. "What's wrong?"

"Listen, we wanna know, you're supposed to be the strongest guy in the universe right? So, why weren't you there? Why weren't you there to save Gohan or my dad." Trunks replied. Goku was silent.

"I'm sorry Trunks." Goku replied.

"What? You're sorry?! You could've helped! 'I'm Sorry' isn't gonna bring back my dad!" Trunks shouted.

"My Dad told us that you could do anything." Junior said as Goten nodded in agreement. "So why didn't you save him from that Buu monster?!" Goku was speechless.

"Don't just stand there, say something!" Piccolo shouted to Goku.

"What can I say?" Goku asked, Slightly nervous. "Look, I wish I was the strongest guy in the universe, then I could've helped."

"Then who is the strongest in the universe?!" demanded Junior. His question was unanswered when Babidi spoke again.

"Your attention please!" laughed Babidi. "It's me again! The great wizard Babidi, along with my fateful counterpart, Majin Buu." He then laughed wickedly as Majin Buu picked up everyone in the city, using his energy. He then turned everyone into chocolate as Goten, Trunks, Junior, and Taro screamed in horror and rage. Buu then shot a blast at the city, destroying it.

"Hey jackass! Can ya hear me?!" Junior shouted. "This is Junior!"

"I'm Trunks!"

"I'm Taro!"

"And I'm Goten!"

"So, the four of you finally decided to find some courage." Babidi laughed.

"No! We've decided to find you and kick you and your fat blob's ass!" Junior replied.

"Junior! Stop talking to him!" Piccolo ordered. "Or he'll find us!"

"I think it's time we got started. What'd ya say?" Goku didn't need to ask. The four children nodded. Can they defeat Buu and avenge Gohan and Vegeta? Or will Buu kill them all? Find out on Chapter 13 in "Dragon Ball Z: A Whole New Era"!


	13. Fusion School!

**Dragon Ball Z: A Whole New Era**

** Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ Or any of its characters**

** Chapter 13: Fusion School**

"You guys saw us do the fusion technique right?" Junior asked as Trunks and Goten nodded. "Good, do you remember how we did it?" Trunks and Goten shook their heads. Junior sighed. "Damn, I guess I gotta do that embarrassing dance again."

"It's not that bad." Goku replied. "Now all four of you, turn super saiyan." The four children turned super.

"I've never did the fusion technique while in super saiyan." Taro admitted.

"Alright, now next step, raise your levels as high as you can. Well, except for you Junior, e wouldn't want you to ascend now would we?" Goku replied.

"But that takes the fun away." Junior chuckled. They all powered up to their fullest, except for Junior.

"Amazing at their age." Piccolo stuttered. "If I'm correct, I think Junior is the most powerful one out of them all."

"Heh Heh! I'm stronger then all of you." Junior stuck his tongue out.

"Lower your power level Junior, you're a little too high." Goku replied. Junior laughed and powered down a little. "Great, now back to normal." Junior and the three turned back to their base form. Bulma then barged through the door.

"Excuse me Goku, but I don't want you doing anything in here that's going to hurt my son." Bulma started to walk towards the group, until Krillin stopped her.

"Bulma no!" Krillin said. "You can't disturb their training."

"Like hell I can!" Bulma replied. She smacked Krillin's hand away and walked towards Trunks. Krillin then put Bulma over his shoulder and dragged her out the door. Trunks was embarrassed.

"Anyway, Junior and Taro you don't need to do this. But Trunks and Goten, I need you two to power up to your fullest WITHOUT turning super." Goku explained. Trunks and Goten did as they were told. Babidi then contacted them again and told Trunks that he was going to pay a 'visit' to his home, Capsule Corp.

"Did you guys hear?" Bulma asked while panicking. Everyone nodded. "Goku, my mom and dad are gonna be killed."

"Don't worry, we'll just wish them back with the dragon balls." Goku replied calmly.

"That won't work." Piccolo said. "We already used the first wish to bring back everyone from the tournament."

"Oh yeah." Goku scratched his head as Bulma growled. "I bet if If we ask really nice, Shenron will let us wish for two new wishes." Junior and Goten sweatdropped.

"Will that work?" Piccolo asked. Goku then told Trunks to go to Capsule Corp and get the dragon radar while he distracts them. Trunks nodded and flew off to Capsule Corp.

"Taro, I need you to go with Trunks, in case he runs into trouble." Taro nodded and flew after Trunks. "Junior and Goten, I need you two to stay here and hold down the fort for me. Okay?"

"Right." Junior and Goten nodded. Goku then I.T. To Majin Buu and Babidi.

* * *

"Holy crap! Is that Grandad?" Junior asked while closing his eyes. The whole lookout, no, the whole Earth started to shake due to Goku's power.

"Yes." Piccolo replied. Everyone gasped when they saw Goku's new form. His hair grew longer, he had no eyebrows, and his voice became a lot more serious. Thanks to Babidi's mind kink, they could see Goku beating the crap outta Buu.

"Is Trunks and Taro back yet?" Goten asked to Junior.

"Do you see them here?" Goten looked around the lookout as Junior sweatdropped.

"No I don't." Goten replied.

"Just shut up and watch the fight." Junior and Goten closed their eyes and watched the fight between Goku and Buu.

* * *

"Hey your back!" Junior cheered when Goku returned to the lookout. Goten immediately ran towards his dad.

"How're you feeling Goku?" Piccolo asked.

"Fine." Goku replied.

"Trunks and Taro found the dragon radar and on their way back." Bulma said.

"Yes I know. But if Majin Buu does destroy West City, we'll be able to undo his damage." Goku replied, acting serious. Shortly after that, Goku, Krillin, and Piccolo were looking off the side of the lookout. "The boys better learn fusion quickly, because I have less then an hour."

"Less then an hour?!" Krillin stuttered.

"No, you must have more then that." Piccolo said in disbelief.

"Why do you have to leave so soon dad? Please don't, I like you." Goten replied innocently.

"Tick tock. Greetings Goku, at the tone, your time remaining on the Earth is thirty minutes." Baba warned as she sat on her crystal ball.

"Thirty minutes?! Is that all the time I got!?" Goku shouted. Baba nodded and disappeared. After the warning from Baba, Goten and Junior sparred a little until Trunks and Taro showed up.

"Here it is sir. Is this the dragon radar you wanted?" Trunks asked in a robot voice.

"Confirmed." Goku replied in a robot voice. "Good job soldier, mission accomplished."

"When do we get to fuse? You guys haven't started without me did you?" Trunks asked as his eyes sparkled.

"No. It takes two to fuse." Junior replied. He laughed at his own joke.

"Wouldn't it be cool if I could fuse with myself and make two of me?" Goten asked as his eyes sparkled. Junior, Goku, Goten, Trunks, and Taro laughed.

* * *

"Alright you guys, our training begins now." Goku said while inside one of the lookout buildings. "Now, I don't have much time left, so we need to do this fast. The fate of the world depends on you guys. Got it?"

"Sir yes sir!" Goten and Trunks replied.

"That's the spirit!" Taro cheered. "First, you two have to equal each others power level."

"Yes sir!" They both powered up.

"Now, this is the most difficult part of fusion, once you have equal power, you need to do multiple poses together. You saw us when we messed it up right?" Junior asked. Trunks and Goten snickered.

"Now, pay attention to me and Junior." Taro and Junior stood a few feet away from each other as everyone watched. They put their arms to the right side.

"FU-" They did it slowly for them to pay attention. "Sion-HA!" They both completed the fusion dance as a blinding light shined. When their sight returned, Goharo appeared.

"Yeah! The awesome one's back!" Goharo did a victory sign as everyone, besides Goku, were amazed.

"That is the fusion technique!?" Piccolo stuttered.

"That power is amazing." Roshi admitted.

"He's a cutie, that's for sure." Videl chuckled.

"I think he looks like Junior." Bulma said.

"And that ladies and gentlemen, is how fusion is done." Goharo smirked.

"That's awesome!" Goten cheered.

"Are we gonna look like that?" Trunks asked in amazement.

"Sorry kiddo, but everyone looks different when they fuse." Goharo replied. "Okay, back to training."

"You see, it's quite difficult." Goku replied. "See, do you understand?"

"Yes sir!" Goten and Trunks said in unison.

"I hope you guys payed close attention. Because I won't show you guys it again for another thirty minutes." Goharo warned. "You've gotta do the same exact moves like we did. Okay?"

"You guys give it a try." Goten and Trunks stood away from each other and put their arms to the right side. "Like that. Oh wait, Goten, your left arm is a little low. It should be even with Trunks's." Goten did as he was told and matched Trunks.

"Now take three steps." Goten and Trunks took three steps. "FU-" Goten tripped and almost fell over. He then matched Trunks. "Sion-HA!" Goten and Trunks missed each others fingers. They started to argue. "This is gonna be a long day."

* * *

"There you go! Just like that!" Goharo cheered and sighed in relief when Goten and Trunks learned the dance. They tried a couple of more times. "No. No. No! Your breathing has to be in sync!"

"Goten, ask your nephew if we could take a break." Trunks whispered. Goten shook his head.

"Hey! Attention!" Goten and Trunks stood straight up. "Try this again. You have to be in rhythm." Goten and Trunks almost completed the fusion dance until Trunks stopped. "Hey! Why'd ya stop?!"

"I'm sorry. But this fusion technique is lame." Trunks replied. Goharo growled.

"Lame!? Why would you say that?!" Growled Goharo. "My dad taught me this and he was taught by the strongest warriors in the universe! How bout this, if I could show you a technique and Goku go super saiyan three, then will you focus?" Goten and Trunks nodded.

"Sounds like a deal." Goku replied. Piccolo looked at him in confusion. "Would you like to go first Goharo?"

"With pleasure. Everyone, step back." Goharo powered up and blew some air out of his mouth. But this wasn't air, it was a smokey white color. Everyone looked in awe as a white ball appeared in front of their eyes. The ball then grew some arms and pulled its head out of his body. A miniature, ghost version of Goharo appeared.

"W-What is that thing?!" Piccolo stuttered.

"It's a ghost!" Trunks and Goten cheered.

"He looks just like you." Goku said to Goharo.

"Ghost! Come forward!" The ghost obeyed his master and flew to his master.

"Ghost number one reporting for duty sir!" The ghost did a salute.

"Ghost, show these people what you can do." Goharo ordered. The Ghost nodded and flew in the air. When it hit a pillar on the lookout, it exploded. Everyone looked in awe again as Goharo crossed his arms.

"That was awesome! Could you teach us that when we fuse?!" Goten asked with sparkles in his eyes.

"Sure." Goharo replied. "There, promise number one is complete. Grandpa, your turn." Goku nodded and powered up to super saiyan.

"First, turn super saiyan." Goten and Trunks nodded. Goku powered up to super saiyan two. "Then you go one step beyond that and turn into a super saiyan two. Then..." Goku started to power up as he screamed. The whole lookout started to shake. "This energy, you have to find deep inside!" A light shined as Goku completed his transformation.

"That's cool!" Goten and Trunks cheered.

"Amazing Grandpa." Goharo admitted. Goku sank to his knees and went back to his base form, breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked.

"Daddy?" Goten asked in worry.

"You alright?" Goharo was about to check on him until Goku stopped him.

"Don't worry about me, I'm alright." Goku panted. He stood back up. "Let's get back to work. You two promised us remember?"

* * *

"Goku, your time's up Goku." Baba said. Goku and Piccolo turned around. "That little stunt you just pulled just drained the last grains of sand in your hour glass."

"Alright." Goku sighed. "Goharo, just pick off where I left off okay? I know these two boys are trouble makers, but.."

"Don't worry. If they don't listen, I'll beat'em. Even if they're in fusion form." Goharo cracked his knuckles as Goten and Trunks paled.

"Trunks and Goten, I know you'll show Junior and Taro the same respect and dedication that you've shown me. He's the one in charge now."

"Yes!" Goten and Trunks replied.

* * *

Everyone gathered outside of the lookout to say goodbye.

"Goku! No!" Chi Chi ran up to her husband and hugged him. "But Goku, how could you say goodbye? Now that Gohan has left me too?"

"Chi Chi, you'll be alright. You still have Goten and Junior to look after." Goku replied.

"But, what if Majin Buu takes them away too?" Chi Chi asked with tears in her eyes.

"That won't happen. Once Goten mastered fusion, They can't possibly lose the fight." Goku replied. "I'll tell Gohan how much you really miss him. When I see him there."

"That won't happen because he's still alive, I'm sure of it." Videl said.

"Videl, I can't sense him anywhere. I know how it feels to lose someone." Goharo replied. With a **POP!** Junior and Taro returned to normal.

"Junior, you're just like your father." Goku picked up Junior. "He's brave and strong, just like you." Junior smiled. "I'll tell him that you've become a strong kid and how much you miss him." Goku put him down as he smiled back.

"Goten," Goku picked Goten up. Goten held in his tears. "It's okay. Goten, you gonna take care of mom and Junior for me?" Goku hugged Goten as he nodded. He set Goten down. "I'm proud of you son." With that, Goku and Baba flew away to the otherworld. "So long everybody!" Everyone else waved goodbye. Besides, Junior, Piccolo, Goten, and Eighteen. Even when Goku was out of sight, everyone still waved goodbye.

"You okay?" Goten turned and saw Junior, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah." Goten sniffled.

"Listen, I miss my dad too. But we need to focus on beating Majin Buu. I'm sure that's what dad and Grandpa wanted." Junior explained. Goten nodded and rested on his shoulder. "Grandpa was right, I am just like dad. And I'm proud of it."


	14. The Terror That Is Buu!

**Dragon Ball Z: A Whole New Era**

** Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters**

** Chapter 14: The Terror That is Buu!**

"You guys aren't in sync!" Junior broke up the fusion dance. "You've got to stay focused... All right, take a breath." Trunks and Goten wiped the sweat off their foreheads.

"Wait a minute, how did you learn the fusion technique with ease?" Trunks asked.

"I payed close attention to Taro when he did it." Junior replied. Taro chuckled in the background as Junior huffed. "Anyway, It's not just body movement before you become one you have to be one. You've got to think the same thoughts, breath in the same rhythm."

"How could I breath when he's gotten silent ones?" complained Trunks.

"Look who's talking! Your breath smells like death!" Goten shot back. Junior laughed in his head. Taro gulped. This could be bad. Trunks and Goten started to fight while rolling on the floor.

"Stop!" Junior broke up the fight. Junior held Goten back as Taro held Trunks back. "You guys have to get a hold of yourselves! Innocent people are being killed and you're acting like this!"

"Me and you always act like this Junior!" Trunks replied. Junior growled and let go of Goten as Taro let go of Trunks. They both didn't attack each other.

"Do the dance again!" ordered Taro. Goten and Trunks sighed and did the fusion dance over again. While training Trunks and Goten, Junior thought of something. But, it will probably cost him his life.

"Piccolo! Take over for a sec." Piccolo looked confused before he nodded.

"Is there a reason why I should take over?" Piccolo asked.

"Taro, follow me." Junior ignored Piccolo and took Taro outside. Having concern over his nephew, Goten followed. "Fusion now. Don't ask any questions." Taro didn't hesitate and quickly did the fusion dance.

"FU-Sion-HA!" Once the fusion was completed, Goharo took off in the air. One part of him hesitated while the other didn't.

"Junior! Where are you going?" Goten shouted.

"You better not go look for Majin Buu! He'll crush you!" Piccolo tried to call them back but failed. Goharo disappeared in the horizon.

* * *

"BUU!" Buu fired another breath cannon, destroying another city. "Buu have fun! Buu like when he destroy city!" Buu kept cheering until Goharo appeared in front of him.

"Hello Buu." Goharo said. "I believe we never met before."

"Are you strong guy?" Buu asked while smiling. Goharo chuckled while smirking.

"Me strong? Of course." Goharo replied. Buu clapped. "And I believe you took some people away from me. And I'm here to avenge them."

"Buu happy that strong guy finally here." Buu clapped in his childish voice.

"Wait a second Buu, you still have another day." Buu frowned.

"But why you here?" Buu asked.

"I'm here to destroy you." Goharo replied.

"Destroy Buu?" Goharo rushed towards Buu. He kicked and punched him, making dents in the blob. Buu just stood there. Goharo sent a powerful kick to Buu, which sent him crashing through a couple of buildings.

"Buu? Hey tubby! You still there!?" Goharo shouted over the crumbling buildings. Buu emerged from the buildings, frowning.

"Tubby?" Buu growled. "Nobody calls Buu tubby!" Buu punched Junior in the eye, followed by several more. Buu then grabbed him by the collar and did a headbutt. Goharo was sent through several buildings as Buu laughed. "Buu thought you strong! Buu thought wrong." Buu laughed until he was punched in the face, by a super saiyan Goharo.

"Buu still thought wrong." Goharo started to beat Buu. Goharo finished beating Buu by punching him in the stomach. "Masenko Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA!" Goharo fired the blast. Buu exploded and the blast was sent very far away. "Man, that was easy. I can't believe that dad or Vegeta couldn't beat him." He gasped when he saw Buu regenerate.

"You right! Strong person is here!" Buu danced as Goharo was speechless.

"I put almost all my energy in that blast, and he dances!" Goharo said to himself. He was snapped back into reality when Buu punched him in the stomach. Buu then grabbed him by the hair and started to repeatedly punch him. Goharo caught his last punch and did a headbutt.

"Buu don't feel anything." Buu laughed as Goharo rubbed his head.

"You didn't feel anything?!" Goharo shouted in disbelief. Buu smiled evilly and dropped him. Goharo thought he was safe until Buu fired a beam from his tentacle on the top of his head. Goharo 'eeped' and dodged it. He looked down and noticed a nearby car, turn into chocolate.

"AWW! Buu miss!" Buu whined. Goharo growled. He dashed towards Buu as Buu just stood there. He kicked Buu in the stomach and elbowed him in the face. He gasped again when he started to be absorbed in Buu's stomach.

"What the?! Let me go!" Goharo shouted in frustration as Buu laughed. Goharo thought he was finished, until a hand grabbed him and kicked Buu, sending him flying. Goharo looked up in his blurry eye sight, and saw a boy, about his age and height. He had a Vegeta like hair, but lavender on the sides, a blue vest with puffy yellow rims, white pants, and black shoes.

"Your welcome." The boy replied, quite smug.

"Glad you guys finally learned the fusion technique, Trunks and Goten." Goharo sighed in relief.

"Call me Gotenks." Gotenks replied. "Look at you Goharo, you got the HFIL beat outta you."

"Buu's stronger then he seems." Goharo warned. Gotenks ignored him and faced Buu.

"Hey Buu! You the one who did this?" Buu nodded and clapped.

"Buu thinks he's strong! Are you stronger?!" Buu clapped. Gotenks smirked.

"Why won't you find out for yourself?" Gotenks rushed towards Buu. While Gotenks was fighting Buu, Goharo wanted to know how fast did they learn the fusion technique.

"I left about, what, fifteen minutes ago?" Goharo asked himself. "How the HFIL did they learn it so quickly?! I guess Piccolo's a better teacher then me. Well, Junior did learn it in one minute, I gotta stop doubting myself."

"What the?! Buu's butt! And his legs!" Gotenks panicked as Buu regenerated the top half of his body. Buu then started to beat Gotenks as Goharo thought to himself again.

"I mean, Piccolo has been training dad for a couple of years. Hell, he even taught me a couple of times. I'm gonna have a good talk with Piccolo about this." He was snapped back to reality when he saw Gotenks, crashing towards him. Goharo panicked until Gotenks crashed into him and hit the side of a ship. Buu laughed and flew away, leaving the two beaten up fusion boys.

* * *

After the fight witn Buu, Gotenks and Goharo landed on the lookout.

"Did you two do it? Did you beat Majin Buu?" asked Bulma.

"Not exactly, he's a lot tougher then we thought." Goharo and Gotenks replied, showing them their beaten up look. Everyone fell anime style.

"What's the matter with you two?!" Piccolo demanded. Goharo and Gotenks hung their heads. "Didn't you realize you could've been killed?!" Gotenks and Goharo looked at each other. They had the same damaged uniform. They hung their heads again. "From now on, we do things my way!"

"What?! Your way?!" Goharo complained.

"That's right! And your gonna like it!" Piccolo replied. "Tomorrow, you're gonna fight Buu as super saiyans! Until then, we train! Got it Trunten and Tahan?!"

"Actually, It's Gotenks and Goharo." Mr Popo corrected.

"What?!" Piccolo shouted.

"It's Gotenks and Goharo." Mr Popo repeated nervously.

"Their names are mutt number one and mutt number two as far as I'm concerned." Piccolo said as Gotenks and Goharo sighed.

* * *

"Ow! But, OW! What did OW! We OW! Do?!" Junior and Goten yelped In pain as Chi Chi smacked their butts. Meanwhile, Taro and Trunks were being healed by Bulma.

"You knew exactly what you did!" Chi Chi replied. She let Junior go, but kept smacking Goten. "I'm sorry. But you two are the only ones I have left in this world."

"Does anyone else feel a breeze?" Junior asked while rubbing his butt.

"No." Yamcha replied. "You feel it because your shirt was ripped during the fight." Junior looked down and noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. That fight with Buu had taken a toll on him.

"You two should listen to your mothers. And you should listen to your grandmother Junior." Piccolo said. He tried his best to not make Taro uncomfortable. "All battles are won before they're even fought. And do you know how?"

"By planning?" answered Junior.

"That's right." Piccolo replied.

"So you're saying that my dad just didn't plan enough?!" Junior asked. "Then I'll run off and do the same thing! Seven years ago, my dad saved the whole world, No! The whole universe from Cell! And he was just a kid! And I'm gonna do the same thing! It doesn't matter how tall, or old you have to be to save the world. I'll stop Buu from destroying any more lives! And you know how!? I'm gonna defeat him the way my dad did to Cell." He turned to face Goten, Trunks, and Taro. "With some help from friends and family." At this point, Chi Chi had tears of joy. Trunks and Taro smiled. Goten ran towards Junior and hugged him.

"That was beautiful Junior." Bulma complimented.

"Junior," Piccolo said. "You do remind us all of your father." Junior nodded as Goten let go. "All you four are amazing young men. Through each of your bodies, flows the blood of a warrior who brought truth and impossibility. You four, will do the same." Piccolo then healed their cuts and bruises, and repaired their clothing. All of them but Junior had repaired clothing. "Junior, I have something special for you." Piccolo put his hand on Junior's head. Junior's clothes then changed to a Piccolo outfit. Minus the turban.

"Thanks Piccolo." Piccolo nodded.

"None of this will happen without all of your efforts. I suggest we begin immediately." Piccolo started to walk away with the four chibis close behind.

* * *

"Now is the next step, you must try fusing as super saiyans." Piccolo said.

"Right!" Goten and Trunks replied.

"But wait, we could already do that." Junior replied.

"Yes, but we never did fusion while we're in super saiyan." Taro corrected.

"Oh, okay." Junior and Taro transformed into super saiyans.

"No! Not yet!" Piccolo shouted.

"FU-Sion-Ha!" While being fused, a heavy wind picked up with a bright light. Piccolo and everyone else covered their eyes a little. Roshi was knocked down, Goten and Trunks held on to each other, Piccolo kept his balance. Electricity then shook the lookout.

"What amazing power." Master Roshi admitted. Krillin and everyone else were speechless.

"Heh Heh! I've never ascended while I'm in fusion form." Goharo chuckled, the light blocking their view of him.

"What?! Ascended?!" Piccolo shouted in disbelief. Their vision were clearer and looked at Goharo. He looked the same, but his hair got spikier, His muscles grew a little bigger, and his eyes became sharper.

"This new power feels amazing!" Goharo said in a dangerous tone. "How you like the new me Teach?" Piccolo was speechless. "I guess I'm just too awesome for him. Your turn guys." Goten and Trunks nodded and turned super. They copied Junior and Taro's movements and fused. Another heavy wind and light picked up. Everyone, but Goharo, was affected by it. Once the fusion was complete, Gotenks was in his super saiyan form.

"Woah! That is amazing." Yamcha cheered.

"Yeah! And on their first try too!" Krillin also cheered.

"Yes, it is a pretty impressive transformation. But I'm very curious, about your control." Piccolo replied.

"Yeah, gotta stop you right there Teach." Goharo waved his finger. "This new form is dangerous. Can't you tell by my voice?"

"Yeah, showing off in a place like this?" Gotenks added.

"What's that?!" Piccolo asked.

"We don't wanna blow everything up now do we Gotenks?" Goharo asked as Gotenks shook his head. "Better fly someplace else." Goharo and Gotenks flew away.

"Goharo! Gotenks!" Piccolo took off after them.


	15. Relaxing Before Training!

**Dragon Ball Z:A Whole New Era**

** Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters**

** Chapter 15: Resting Before Training! **

"Gotenks! Idiots! Where are you?!" Goharo shouted while flying around the world. He still couldn't believe he lost the idiot. Piccolo was right, they are smug. "Listen, if you come out now, I won't beat you to a pulp." He landed in a rocky area and found Gotenks just laying on a rock. "Figures." He walked up to Gotenks as he sat up.

"It's about time you found me." Gotenks replied. "I guess I'm just too fast for you." Goharo hated Gotenks attitude. All smugish and stuff. He'll be happy if he got to teach him a lesson or two.

"Never in a million years you'll be faster then me." Goharo said.

"Oh yeah? Then how did you lose me?" Gotenks asked while smirking. Here he goes again, acting smug.

"Gee I don't know." Goharo replied sarcastically. "Maybe because you threw sand in my eyes and blasted off." Gotenks laughed. Jerk.

"And here I thought you'll be the stronger one." Gotenks laughed. Goharo 'hmphed' before chuckling evily.

"I AM the stronger one." Goharo chuckled. "I'm the brains and muscle while you're the lazy ass who sits around all day." They kept staring at each other with evil smirks. Before they could throw more insults at each other, Piccolo appeared. "What took ya so long?" Piccolo was out of breath to say anything. "Damn. Did you run around the world or something? You're out of breath."

"I've already been around the world eight times while this jerk only been around it six." Gotenks pointed to Goharo, who huffed. "So, I've been relaxing a little."

"You BOTH are wasting energy...and time." Piccolo panted.

"I don't need a lot of time to beat Majin Buu." chuckled Gotenks. "Can't you see how strong I am?" Goharo thinks Gotenks's ego is bigger then the lookout.

"Didn't you see how I still struggled against Buu, even in super saiyan?" reminded Goharo. "If I'm correct, we both have the same power level as a super saiyan. If you fight him now, you'll be killed." He doesn't know why he's saying this. He'll still think he's stronger then him.

"Yeah, but like I said, I'm the stronger one." Gotenks was about to fly away, until Goharo grabbed his ankle. "Hey! Let me go!"

"No! You're not making the same mistake twice." Goharo replied. Gotenks struggled to get free.

"I. Said. Let. Me. GO!" Gotenks used all his power to fight out of Goharo's grasp. Both of them struggled.

"Fine! I'll let you go!" Goharo then slammed Gotenks in the rocks, making a huge crater.

"Goharo, what did you do?!" Piccolo demanded. His reply was a **POP!** And Junior and Taro were back to normal. Once the dust settled near Gotenks, Goten and Trunks were also back to normal. "That's it! You four follow me now!" Piccolo flew away as the four children followed.

* * *

"Again?! I tell you guys not to run off and you do it again?!" Piccolo shouted. "I even gave you a speech so that you won't run off! Where were you planning on going anyway?!" Taro and Trunks were silent.

"We were planning to go door to door and sing people Christmas carols." Junior replied as Goten snickered. Piccolo hit them on the head.

"No time for games! There won't be a Christmas as long as Majin Buu's still alive!" Piccolo was then hit in the head by Chi Chi.`

"No one lays a finger on my baby and grandchild but me!" Chi Chi shouted. Piccolo rubbed his head.

"Piccolo, we're sorry." Taro replied. "But when we fused, we uh, became a little too cocky." Goten, Trunks, Junior, and Taro laughed nervously. Piccolo huffed.

"Enough is Enough. Come on boys, let's get you cleaned up." Chi Chi replied. She then took the four kids to Bulma, and took care of them.

* * *

"You four! Playtime is over, time to get back to work." Piccolo ordered.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! Now?! We just got back!" Junior complained. "We only took a sip of water!"

"I'm still thirsty!" whined Goten.

"Your too uptight! Just leave it to us! We're strong enough to beat that guy already!" Trunks shouted. Taro nodded in agreement.

"Why you little...I've fought with all three of your fathers in combat! Since before you were born! You four don't have a clue! Even the smallest bit of power can mean the difference between winning and losing." Piccolo replied, quite angrily. Chi Chi and Bulma marched up to Piccolo as he sweated nervously.

"How dare you! Goten, Junior, Trunks, and Taro are boys, not men! Understand?" Chi Chi waved her finger at Piccolo. Piccolo knew not to make Chi Chi angry.

"But, they need to train." Piccolo reasoned. He never felt so nervous in his life.

"No!" Bulma also waved her finger at Piccolo. "They need to rest!" Bulma and Chi Chi kept yelling at Piccolo, until he panicked.

"Alright! Perhaps it is a good idea. You four will resume our training after you take a nap." Piccolo nervously replied.

"I get the big fluffy pillow!" Trunks and Goten ran inside while Junior and Taro walked behind them. Junior put his hands behind his head, in a Son fashion.

"Not so fast Goten and Junior! You both need to take baths first. You're all sweaty from your last fight. Aren't you?" Chi Chi said.

"Okay Grandma/Mom!" Junior and Goten replied.

"You too Trunks and Taro!" Bulma also said. Taro and Trunks were confused.

"We will mom!" Trunks replied, hiding his confusion.

* * *

"What a nice snack." Junior rubbed his stomach. Goten bulged in agreement.

"I need to take a nap before I fall asleep." Goten yawned as Bulma and Chi Chi cleaned up their mess.

"Race ya to the bed!" Junior ran towards the bed as the other three followed.

"Hold on Trunks! You two need to take a bath first." Bulma replied.

"Same goes for you Goten and Junior." Chi Chi added.

"Okay." Junior replied.

"Let's take a bath together." Goten pushed Junior towards the bathroom.

"EEWW! No way!" Junior protested.

"It's okay Junior, You and Goten used to take baths when you were little. I even took some pictures." Junior turned red from embarrassment. Goten laughed.

* * *

"Alright here's the deal. This is my half of the tub, and that's yours." Junior pointed. He was trying to stay away from Goten as far as possible.

"Oh come on Junior." Goten moved forward as Junior panicked.

"I said stay back you!" Junior splashed Goten. Goten wiped the water out of his eyes and splashed back. "Oh yeah?" Junior and Goten kept splashing each other as water fell out of the tub.

"Hey! Don't get the floor wet." Trunks and Taro were on the other side of the room, holding a towel. They faced the wall, not even bothering to look at Goten and Junior in the bath. Goten and Junior put their arms on the side of the tub with their chins resting on their arms.

"Sorry Mister grumpy pants." Junior replied, making Goten laugh. "Move your foot." Junior kicked Goten's foot as Goten apologized.

"At least I don't get to bathe with another boy." Trunks shot back. Junior and Goten looked at each other and shrugged.

"We're family Trunks, that's why." Goten replied. "Like my mom said, me and Junior used to take baths together when we were little." Junior, again, turned red from embarrassment. He doesn't even remember taking a bath with him.

"Could you guys hurry up? I smell over here." Taro said impatiently. "It's bad enough I gotta take a bath with him."

"Who said you had to take a bathe with me?!" Trunks shouted while turning red.

"Your mom did. And I don't wanna make her mad." Taro replied.

"My mom always treats you like you're her second son." Trunks sighed. "What's the deal with that?"

"I don't know. Just, hurry up and bath so we could go to bed." Taro replied. Trunks yawned in agreement.

* * *

"Stop Icarus that tickles!" Junior laughed in his sleep as Krillin sat on the wall, waiting for them to get up. "No, not the test. Grandma would be mad if you mess it up."

"He's so much like Gohan." Krillin sighed. Trunks's foot accidentally kicked Goten in the nose. Goten sat straight up, while holding his nose and accidentally elbowed Junior. Junior also shot up, rubbing his forehead and hit Taro with his back. Taro shot up and accidentally punched Trunks.

"OW!" All four of them moaned.

"Hey you guys! We've gotta go to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train!" Krillin said. Their response was a yawn. "I SAID GET UP NOW!" Goten and everyone else were wide awake. After putting their gis on, they walked outside on the balcony.

"That's Majin Buu?" Taro asked in disbelief while looking at the new Buu.

"If it is, he must be on a really big diet." Goten replied. This Buu was a lot skinnier then the last Buu. And a lot taller.

"Make no mistake," Piccolo said, catching the four kids attention. "That is Majin Buu and his strength increased a lot. You boys need to understand, we're in a very grave situation, things have changed. For every minute out here you train six hours in the hyperbolic time chamber." Piccolo started to walk away with Krillin and Dende close behind. "Maybe that's enough time." Goten was about to follow, until he saw his mother walking towards Buu.

"Mom what're you doing?!" Goten asked. Junior's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" both Piccolo and Junior asked. They quickly looked over the balcony to see Chi Chi walking up to Buu.

"Grandma! Stop!" Junior shouted to get Chi Chi's attention. It didn't work. She then slapped Buu on the head. She started to yell at Buu. Buu turned around and shot a beam at her, turning her to a egg. Buu then stepped on her.

"NOOOOO!" Junior and Goten cried.

"I'll get you you stupid beast!" Goten then started to jump off the balcony, until Junior stopped him. "Let me go!" Goten turned super as some tears fell from his cheeks. Junior looked down at the ground.

"Listen, I know how you feel. But, we need to focus. If you go down there, we'll be dead. When we go in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, you can take out all your anger. Understand?" Goten sniffed until he slowly nodded. Junior put an arm around Goten's shoulder. "I'll guide ya."

"Junior, promise me..." Goten sniffled.

"Promise you what?" Junior asked.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me. I don't want you to end up like Mom and Gohan." Goten replied.

"I promise."


	16. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber!

**Dragon Ball Z: A Whole New Era**

** Disclaimer: I Don't own DBZ or any of its characters**

** Chapter 15: Training in the Time Chamber! **

"Wow! Look at this place! Its so cool!" Trunks took a look around the room in the time chamber. A bed, table, chairs, bowls. It's just like a regular room in an regular house. "My body kinda feels weird and heavy."

"That's because the gravity in here is a lot heavier then Earth's gravity." Taro explained. "It's like the gravity room you told me about." Trunks nodded as he slightly understood.

"Hey Goten! Do you feel that?" Trunks turned and noticed Junior and Goten stretching in the open space. "You guys don't have to be in a rush ya know? The minute on the other side is like hours and hours over here." Trunks then walked towards the stock room where the food was. When he opened the fridge, he gasped. The only think he saw was a big bowl of brown rice and water. "Piccolo forgot to mention there's nothing to eat." Taro looked at him like he was insane.

"You're kidding right?" Taro asked. Trunks shook his head. "Don't you notice all the crates?"

"They're probably just empty." Trunks replied as he walked away. Taro tapped on one of the bowls, it was definitely full. He then walked in the same direction as Trunks. Once he kept up with Trunks, they saw Goten kicking Junior as Junior blocked or dodged his kicks. "Wait for us!" Trunks ran towards them, but fell due to the gravity. Taro laughed.

"That was priceless!" Taro continued to laugh as Trunks growled. "Okay," Taro wiped a tear from his eye. "We should spar in teams. Me and Junior against..." His voice trailed off when he noticed that Goten and Junior weren't paying attention and continued their spar. "Just forget it."

"Looks like it's just me and you." Trunks said. "Let's go somewhere else. It looks like they need more space." Him and Taro walked somewhere else to spar. Junior swiped Goten's punch and went for a kick. Goten blocked it and kicked Junior in the stomach. He grunted and was backhand punched in the cheek. Junior then caught Goten's punch as Goten did the same. Goten then hit Junior with a headbutt. Junior could've swore that some of his teeth broke. He then covered his mouth as Goten looked worried.

"Did I hurt you?" Goten asked in worry. Junior moved his jaw before spitting out a tooth. Luckily, it was one of his molar teeth, so no one would notice.

"That kinda hurt." Junior muffled as he covered his mouth. "See what happens when you go overboard?" Goten was about to answer until he was swiped from his feet. Goten did a flip and landed back on his feet. Junior sped towards and Goten and went for a punch. Goten crossed his arms and blocked the punch. Junior then elbowed Goten and backhand punched him. Junior then picked Goten up by his feet and flew off the ground. One of Goten's feet were free and kicked Junior in the face. Junior crashed towards the floor as Goten watched. He emerged from the crater, slightly bruised. As Junior got up, Goten floated to the ground. Junior wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth and charged towards Goten. They dodged each others attacks as they slowly hovered off the ground. He found an opening and elbowed Goten on the back. Goten was inches away from the floor until he stopped himself. He saw Junior get into a stance as he copied.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA!" The two energies met in a blinding light. Elsewhere, Taro and Trunks watched in shock and amazement.

"I never knew Goten was this strong." Trunks admitted.

"What'd you suspect? His mom, brother, and dad are dead." Taro replied. "It looks like they're taking their anger out on each other." The two blasts continued to struggle, until there was a huge explosion with another blinding light.

* * *

**Later that Day...**

The four kids were sound asleep. Junior and Goten took one bed while Taro and Trunks took the other. There was some fighting about who sleeps with who. (**No Yaoi!**). In the end, they all agreed to their decisions. Anyway, while Taro and Trunks were sleeping, Goten and Junior started to sweat. Junior growled in his sleep as Goten whimpered. They'll stop for a minute, and do it again.

* * *

**Junior's Dream**

Junior opened his eyes and was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He was confused until he heard a familiar voice.

"Junior! Gohan!" Chi Chi marched from the time chamber door and stormed towards Junior.

"G-Grandma?!" Junior asked in shock. He thought she was dead? Junior was about to say something, until Goku cut him off.

"Sorry Junior, I tried to stop here." Goku admitted. Junior looked above his head and noticed no halo! He thought he was dead too! Wait a second, did she say Gohan? Wasn't he dead too!? But, what about Goten? And everyone else? Everything was really confusing to Junior.

"Junior, where is your father? Gohan!" Chi Chi continued to call Goten's name until someone appeared behind her. "Gohan?" Chi Chi turned around but was zapped by a beam, destroying her.

"NOOOO!" Junior shouted.

"Buu!" Goku raced towards Buu as Junior looked at the dead Chi Chi.

"Not again." Junior stuttered. Goku then came crashing down to the floor. He landed roughly on the floor, killing him. "Grandpa!" Buu landed on Goku's head and snapped it.

"Your gonna end up like all these fools." Buu laughed evilly as Junior screamed.

* * *

** Reality**

"Wake up you guys!" Taro continued to shake Junior and Goten up as they squirmed and growled in their sleep. "Trunks. Go get two wet rags ASAP!" Trunks nodded and ran to get the rags. He came back with the rags and handed them to Taro. He grabbed a rag and put it on their foreheads.

"Are they gonna be okay?" Trunks asked while looking over Goten.

"It's just a bad dream. Nothing major." Taro replied. Trunks sighed in relief. He thought that they had a disease or something. After a few more moans and groans, Junior and Goten quieted down. "See? They're okay. Let's just go back to bed..." Taro collapsed from exhaustion and fell asleep on the floor. Trunks just took a step before he also fell asleep.

* * *

**6 Days later...**

(**Don't hate that I skipped the whole week!**)

Junior and everyone else were resting after a tough training session.

"Man, what a workout." Trunks panted as Goten nodded.

"Yeah, I can't believe there's levels even higher then super saiyan." Goten replied.

"Your welcome." Junior and Taro said, creating Goharo's voice.

"Listen, we've only got another day left, you both need to know the techniques we showed you." Junior replied. A couple of days ago, Goharo taught Gotenks some of the techniques he knows. Such as Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack, and DIE DIE missile barrage. They slowly started to understand the ups and downs of the attacks. But Junior and Taro knew, deep inside that they didn't. "I know that with this new power and techniques, we could beat Buu."

"Goten, I have a plan to beat Buu." Trunks whispered the plan to Goten, a little too loudly.

"Let me guess, their plan is that since they THINK that they're strong enough to beat Buu without going super saiyan. Then, they fake that they can't win, until they go all out and destroy him." Taro explained to Junior.

"I never knew you could read their thoughts." Junior admitted, making Taro sweatdrop.

"No, they're whispering too loud." Taro said, looking at Junior like he's insane. Junior felt stupid. "Anyway, here's our plan. After their plan goes wrong, we'll show them how a true fusion warrior handles things. Not like a smug, high ego jerk face." They jumped as they heard Trunks fake cough.

"Oh, so you think that our plan will fail?" Trunks asked while putting his hands on his hips. Junior stood up, ignoring Taro.

"That's right." Junior replied as him and Trunks met eye to eye.

"Alright, Alright. Let's not fight now." Goten said as he separated the two rivals. There was a short pause until Piccolo contacted them.

"Listen boys, there's a slight change of plans." Piccolo said through the mind link. "I'm sending Majin Buu down there now. I'm taking the long way, so we'll be there in one minute. That gives you six hours to train. We believe in you boys, good luck." With that, Piccolo's voice faded away.

"But we're tired!" Goten whined. Junior crossed his arms over his chest.

"Looks like we gotta get started then huh?" Junior didn't need to ask. "Why won't we have a friendly fusion against fusion spar huh?" The three children looked at each other, before nodding. Goten stood next to Trunks as Junior stood next to Taro.

"Fu-Sion-HA!" In a blinding light, Goharo and Gotenks stood across from each other.

"Oh yeah! The awesome one is back!" Gotenks and Goharo both did a victory sign. "Hey! Why're you stealing my lines for?!" They both yelled at each other.

"Your line?! That was my line! You jerk!" Goharo yelled.

"Well I say it better!" Gotenks shot back.

"YOU say it better?! Don't make me laugh!" Goharo laughed as Gotenks growled. "Your ego is probably higher then the lookout!" Gotenks had enough and charged towards Goharo. He expected this and dodged his attack. Gotenks stopped himself by skidding on the floor. Goharo then shot a kick to him, but Gotenks quickly moved his head as he took the offensive. He threw all the punches and kicks he could muster. Goharo dodged them, but couldn't dodge the kicks to the chest. Goharo then grabbed Gotenks foot and threw him in the air. He then grabbed his hair and made him crash to the ground. Once the dust settled, Gotenks elbowed Goharo in the face, he then kneed him in the stomach. Goharo was wheezing for air.

"Had enough?" Gotenks smirked. Goharo kept his head down, faking his injury. When Gotenks moved closer, Goharo striked by kicking him in the stomach. He then swatted him away. While crashing to the floor, Gotenks shot a blast at Goharo. Two explosions were heard.

"Why did I explode?" Gotenks asked to no one. He looked up and saw a super saiyan Goharo. Gotenks stood up and also powered up to super saiyan.

"Now this is where the fight gets serious!" Goharo yelled. They both charged at each other, meeting fist to fist. They both mirrored each others hits as they grunted from each hit. Their knuckles started to hurt from hitting each of their fists. **(I'm weird everytime I make a fight scene**.) They fought at super speed as shockwaves popped around the time chamber. They finished the clash when they both kicked each other in the face. When they broke apart, Goharo crossed his arms. "Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!"

"Crap!" Gotenks sweated nervously. "I hope this works. Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" They both breathed out a white cloud. The cloud then became a miniature ghost version of themselves.

"About time you learned that technique." Goharo said as his ghost stuck his tongue out.

"I learned quicker then you." Gotenks replied as his ghost pulled his lower eyelid down.

"What's that supposed to mean..."

"Ghost attack!" Gotenks's ghost charged at Goharo's ghost as his did the same. "This is gonna turn out bad." The two ghosts collided with each other and made a huge explosion. Gotenks and Goharo were covered in dust.

"Should've seen that coming." Goharo said as Gotenks nodded in agreement. After they dusted themselves off, they both got into a stance. "One last round. Whoever wins gets to be the leader."

"Deal." Gotenks replied. He then sped towards Goharo. Goharo used afterimage and appeared behind Gotenks. He kicked them repeatedly while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Mule kick!" Goharo got into a half hand-stance and kicked Gotenks. He then went for a punch, but Gotenks used afterimage. "Damn!" He shook his head and sucked his teeth. He simply did a back hand punch and got a moan from Gotenks. He turned around and saw Gotenks, holding his nose.

"Show off." mumbled Gotenks as Goharo laughed. He then did a hammer fist to Gotenks. When Gotenks crashed, there was a **POP!** And Taro and Junior returned to normal. The same happened with Trunks and Goten.

"Aww. We lost." Goten whined as Trunks pouted.

"Looks like we're the leader." Junior chuckled as he pointed to Taro and himself. "Listen, we got another five and a half hours left. Let's train some more."

* * *

**5 ½ hours later...**

The Hyperbolic Time Chamber door opened. Buu and Piccolo emerged from the door. Across from them, the four chibis were crossing their arms, standing next to their fusion buddy.

"These four kids are the strong opponent?" Buu asked, getting a little furious. Piccolo nodded.

"Well, Well, Well," Junior waved his finger.

"If it isn't Majin Buu. What happened to all that weight?" Taro teased, ignoring Piccolo's death glare.

"We've been waiting for you," Trunks said.

"Majin Buu." Goten added. "Why do I only have to say 'Majin Buu'?"

"Just hurry up." Buu said impatiently. Gee, what an attitude.

"Looks like the bad guy's getting impatient. Shall we show him?" Trunks asked as Goten nodded. Before they could move, Buu raced towards Trunks and sucker punched him. Goten backed away, Taro gulped, Junior laughed. "What the hell was that?! You can't just sucker punch someone like that!" He moved next to Goten. "Now, we're going to try this again. So just stay there and we'll tell you when to fight" Buu sweatdropped.

"Fu-Sion-HA!" The four of them did the fusion dance. Gotenks and Goharo appeared. "We're back!"

"Ahh. So there's my strong fighter." Buu said as he pointed to Goharo. "I remember beating you two into a bloody pulp a while ago. And you were the toughest."

"Well, I wouldn't like to brag but..." Goharo was cut off by Gotenks.

"Heh Heh. That's pretty clever. I guess you could tell jokes now that you're not a tub of lard." Gotenks teased. "But I've been changing too. And you're in for a real surprise when my fists start flying."

"When my fists start flying." Goharo mimicked in a high but quiet voice. Gotenks ignored him and flew at Buu. He repeatedly punched him in the face, but stopped when Buu wasn't even bruised.

"You said you'll tell me when I could start fighting." Buu replied as Goharo face palmed. He's surrounded by idiots, besides Piccolo.

"Yeah, just wait there for a second." Gotenks quickly hopped over to Goharo. "So much for our plan."

"Our plan?" Goharo asked raising an eyebrow. "That was your plan. Like I said before, your plan sucked." Goharo rushed towards Buu as Goharo smirked. Time to avenge Gohan, Chi Chi, and everyone else.


	17. Defeating Buu Part 1

**Dragon Ball Z: A Whole New Era**

** Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters**

** Chapter 16: Defeating Buu Part 1**

Goharo raced towards Buu as he just stood there. He afterimaged and kicked Buu on his back, sending him flying towards Gotenks.

"Nuclear kick!" Gotenks kicked Buu on the head. He then flew up and flew back down. "Detonate." He kicked Buu on his hip and stood away from him, back facing him. Buu exploded. Gotenks stuck out his tongue, but accidentally bit it. Once the smoke cleared, Buu was unharmed.

"You made smoke, so what?" Buu said. Gotenks slowly started to back away.

"Looks like this is gonna take awhile." Gotenks then started to spin his right arm rapidly. "Spindle Top Punch!" He was about to hit Buu, until he told them to stop. Gotenks stopped, inches away from Buu's stomach.

"Not there." Buu pointed to his face. "Try my face." Before Gotenks could reply, Goharo put one arm in the air.

"Okay! Kienzan!" Goharo fired the destructo disk at Buu. Gotenks jumped in the air, not wanting to be sliced in half. Before Buu could move, the Kienzan sliced his face in half.

"Excellent!" Piccolo cheered.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt." Goharo and Gotenks did a fake wince. Before a celebration could begin, Buu started to regenerate. Goharo and Gotenks were shocked. Buu smiled wickedly and the area of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber started to change. Gotenks was about to charge, until he couldn't move his feet. They looked down and noticed that their feet were stuck in the ground. They then pulled their feet out. Gotenks then put an index finger on each side of his head.

"Charging Mad Bull Attack!" He raced towards Buu like a bull. Buu just stepped aside, he wasn't that stupid. Gotenks missed but turned around by placing his hand on the ice, like an ice skater. He raced towards Buu again, but was tripped by him. Gotenls did a flip and started to 'beat up' Buu. "Swinging Disaster blaster! Reveres double drop kick! Stinging Tommy Gun Punch!" While Gotenks was dealing with Buu, Goharo walked past them, like nothing was happening.

"Sup." Goharo said as he stood next to Piccolo.

"Why aren't you helping?!" demanded Piccolo. Goharo turned to face him.

"I wanted to see his plan fail." He replied, smirking. "His plan is that he'll think that Buu thinks that he was gonna lose. Until he uses his full power and destroys him." As Gotenks was coming up with ridiculous moves and names, Piccolo was confused while Goharo face palmed.

"What's he doing?" Piccolo asked still in confusion.

"Just so you know, I did not teach him those moves." Goharo said. How the heck does he come up with these names? He's been training with him for the whole week! He never showed those moves to him.

"Screaming Angry..." Gotenks was swatted away by Majin Buu, making him skid away from him. Gotenks stood up, but stayed there for a moment. "OW! That hurts!"

"We're doomed." Piccolo face palmed.

"Even I could take that hit!" Goharo shouted. Gotenks placed a hand on his bruise.

"So, it looks like you could take hits pretty well." Gotenks admitted. "You're a lot stronger then the last time we fought. But I planned for that." He got into a stance, but returned placing a hand on his cheek. "Ow it keeps throbbing!" He looked at Piccolo, who was doing a face palm.

"Oh man, what does he want now?" Goharo complained as Gotenks made his way towards him.

"Look, be honest, do you think there's a way I could beat this guy?" Gotenks asked.

"YOU could beat this guy?" Goharo asked while raising an eyebrow. "I thought we were doing this together."

"You barely helped, but look..." Gotenks looked at Buu, who was looking at them. He dragged Goharo to one of the hour glasses so Buu won't hear. "Gives us a couple of minutes." Gotenks said as he walked past Piccolo. Piccolo growled. When they were far enough, Gotenks and Goharo got into a squatting position so Buu won't see or hear them.

"I didn't help you because I wanted to see how your plan turned out." Goharo replied.

"Whatever but look, I'm throwing punches as hard as I can pulling out every trick in the book, and even a handful I just made up." Gotenks replied as he rubbed his cheek.

"By the way, when did you make up those moves?" Goharo asked. "I've been training with you all week and I've never seen you do those moves."

"Now is not the time!" Gotenks threw his arms in the air. "Plus, I've been thinking about some new strategies that might work later." Goharo rolled his eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me!"

"And I've been thinking that I should handle this now." Goharo stood up and flew towards Buu.

"Hey! That wasn't part of the plan!" Gotenks took after him. Goharo kicked Buu in the stomach as Gotenks punched him in the face. They began to work as a team, like one person. They both flew in the air as Gotenks got into a ballerina stance. He then started to spin rapidly. Buu used his tentacle to grab Goharo by his ankles.

"What the..." He was then slammed into the ice, face first. His legs were sticking out as his head was in the ground. Buu saw Gotenks coming and moved outta the way. Gotenks was drilled to the ice as he became dizzy.

"Feeling dizzy?" Buu said. "I've had enough! I should be fighting great warriors." That got their attention. "There's nothing great about you."

"What the hell did he just say?" Goharo muffled under ground. A golden light shined and the ground exploded near them. Goharo stood up in his super saiyan form. "You know nothing about warriors you pink goo."

"I never knew you could turn into a super saiyan after fusing." Piccolo said amazed and happy that they might win this.

"Super Saiyan!" Gotenks also turned into a super saiyan. He then started to hop like doing the potty dance. "Time to put the goofing around to a end."

"But wait, what moves should I do?" Goharo sat down, crossing his legs. "I've got a bunch more moves but it's too hard to choose." Gotenks copied him.

"I'll save some for later, but I have to use a good one now." Gotenks and Goharo said in unison. Buu was getting impatient.

"He's getting impatient! You two stand up!" Piccolo shouted.

"Alright, got it." Gotenks stood up. "But this particular move might cut him in half. Which is fine." He then pointed to the sky using his right arm. "The Cosmic Halo!" He spun his arm around as a golden, large ring was above him.

"Seriously, what the heck do you do when I'm not around?" Goharo asked, still sitting and thinking. He threw it at Buu. It completely surrounded him. He then closed his fists, making the ring squeeze Buu. Buu struggled.

"Looks painful." Gotenks teased as Buu screamed in rage or pain. "You know I'll give ya a breather, but it looks good on this end."

"Watch this." Buu broke free of the halo, making liquid like ki splatter all over the place. Gotenks slowly moved back as Buu dusted himself off.

"Just what I thought you'll do!" Gotenks laughed nervously. "Your moves are so predictable."

"If you really think so, then you should have your guard up." Buu raced towards Gotenks and Goharo. He stopped inches away from their face. He sent a punch, but they flew in the air.

"Missed us." Goharo and Gotenks sang. Buu came outta nowhere and kicked Goharo in the stomach, making him fly higher. Buu punched Gotenks in the face, making him crash to the floor. Buu focused back on Goharo and teleported behind him. He side swiped him and kicked him, making him crash towards Piccolo. Piccolo tried to block him, but him and Goharo crashed through the building of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Goharo opened his eyes when the shower was on. He turned it off.

"What a mess this place is." Goharo said as he saw the hole through the building. Some bubbles rose from the bottom from the tub to the top. "That wasn't me." He turned red from embarrassment. Piccolo stuck his head out of the tub.

"Get out of the tub." Piccolo commanded.

"Hey, it's not like we both needed a bath." Goharo replied. Piccolo and Goharo returned outside the building as Piccolo dried off his cape.

"Took you guys long enough." Gotenks said as his hands were on his hips. They looked at Buu, who was motioning them to 'get over here'. Buu flew away as Goharo and Gotenks followed.

"Come here!" Buu blocked all their kicks and punches. They both then flew higher, but Gotenks was hit back down by Buu. Goharo noticed this and took after Buu, who was diving at Gotenks. Gotenks stopped and blasted to Buu. Buu smirked and used afterimage. Goharo's eyes widened as he noticed Gotenks was heading for him. Before any of them could react, their heads collided with each other. Gotenks and Goharo landed on the ground as they clutched their heads.

"You didn't see me coming?!" Goharo shouted as he rubbed his head.

"I should be asking you the same question!" Gotenks shouted back. They both flipped each other off. After their argument, they focused on Buu.

"So, you think you're completely indestructible, huh big guy?" Goharo and Gotenks said.

"You know, I got a certain move I've been saving for this exact moment." Goharo smirked. "I hope you're ready!" He powered up. Once he finished, he burped out a white cloud. Buu was confused while Piccolo cheered in the background. The cloud grew some arms and pulled its head out of its body.

"Hello." The ghost laughed. Gotenks also burped out a ghost.

"Ready Buu?" the other ghost laughed. The two ghosts looked exactly like Goharo and Gotenks. (**Camera zooms in on Gotenks and Goharo.**)

"You're finished." Gotenks did the 'finish' sign as Goharo did a thumbs down.


	18. Defeating Buu Part 2

**Dragon Ball Z: A Whole New Era**

** Disclaimer: I Don't own DBZ or any of its characters**

** Chapter 18: Defeating Buu Part 2**

"If you mess with the ghost, you'll be toast." Gotenks and his ghost copied each other and said the same thing. Goharo and his ghost shook their heads. Buu still looked confused. "Now let's put his lights out..."

"For good." Goharo finished for Gotenks.

"Get ready ugly!" Gotenks pointed to Buu. "Cause here comes the beat down of the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" His ghost charged at Buu. Super Buu smirked and chopped him. The ghost smirked and blew up, making Piccolo cheer In the background.

"Good thing you taught him that move." Piccolo cheered over the explosion. Goharo and his ghost waited patiently while the dust began to settle. Once it settled, Buu was missing the left side of his body.

"Gotcha!" Gotenks did a victory sign with the both of his hands. "Just the touch from the ghost and you'll go off like a..." Before he could finish his sentence, another explosion was heard. Goharo slightly smirked as his ghost exploded on impact. Once the dust settled again, the only remaining part of Buu was his one leg and head.

"What's the matter big guy? I thought you were indestructible?" Goharo taunted as Gotenks jumped up and down.

"Hurry up you two! You'll be separated soon!" Piccolo shouted. Gotenks stopped jumping.

"Relax Teach. We know what we're doing!" Goharo and Gotenks replied in unison. "Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" They burped out several more ghosts. 20 ghosts were burped out. They all started to make faces at Buu while one of their ghosts were sleeping. "Wake Up!" The ghosts woke up.

"Attention!" Goharo made his ghosts get in a line. Gotenks and his ghosts did the same. "Arms Out!" One of his ghosts almost touched the ghost in front of him.

"Hey! Watch it buddy!" Ghost number 1 shouted. "If we touch each other then we'll explode!"

"What's goin on over there?" One of Gotenks ghosts asked. Everyone looked at Goharo and his ghosts.

"Yeah and in your case, that'll be an improvement." Ghost number 2 shouted back.

"Did I say you two could talk?!" Goharo growled.

"Who the hell is that?" Ghost number 4 asked, acting like Vegeta.

"He's the boss man." Ghost number 6 smiled, acting like Goten.

"He's not the boss of me!" Ghost number 4 shouted.

"Hey! Tell your ghosts to shut up!" Gotenks shouted. Goharo glared at him.

"Well, tell your ghosts to stop picking their nose!" Gotenks looked at a ghost, who was picking his nose. He growled. "Eyes forward!" The ghost stopped and looked forward.

"Sound Off!" The ghosts said their numbers. "Let's get this show on the road!"

"Hey." Piccolo said. Goharo and Gotenks looked at him. Where the hell did he come from? "In case you haven't noticed, he's back." Piccolo pointed to Buu, who was sipping on a soda ad reading a magazine.

"The nerve on that guy!" Goharo growled. "We're about to blow him up, and he's drinking a damn soda?!"

"Get your lazy ass up Majin Buu!" Goharo and Gotenks yelled. Buu stopped sipping his soda and looked at them.

"Why should I?" snarled Buu.

"You two! Make him suffer!" Goharo and Gotenks number 1 ghost charged at Buu. He stood up and jumped in the air. The ghosts crashed at each other and exploded on impact.

"Your trick won't work on me again!" Buu did a raspberry while his hands were on his head.

"Group Huddle!" Gotenks huddled with his ghosts while Goharo huddled with his.

"Alright, here's the plan. We aim for his weak point, his stomach." Goharo explained.

"Should we give him indigestion?" Ghost number 9 smirked. "Let's make him pop like a balloon." Piccolo looked back and fourth at the huddled groups. Thanks to his namekian hearing, he could hear their plan.

"Alright! Break!" They broke from their huddle. "Ready? Move out!"

"Hey! Good luck buddy!" Two of Gotenks ghosts shook each others hand.

"Let's do it!" The other ghost cheered. Their eyes widened when they noticed that they touched each other. They exploded as everyone, besides Buu, fell.

"Nice move." Goharo mumbled as he dusted himself off. Piccolo was shocked and speechless. "Forget those two idiots! Both Ghost number 10, stay with us! Everyone else, charge!" All 16 ghosts sped towards Buu. "Let the light be blinded by our ghosts!"

"They'll still be light." Gotenks mumbled. Buu was about to attack, until the ghosts huddled a few feet away from him.

"Hey! What is that?" One of Gotenks ghost asked.

"I don't know." the other ghost replied.

"Mmmmm. It sure looks tasty!" One of Goharo's ghost rubbed his stomach.

"Yeah, chewy." Another ghost added. "And it's candy coated!" The words tasty, chewy, and candy got Buu's attention. He slowly started to walk towards the huddled ghosts. As he got closer, The ghosts started to sound like they just saw something tasty.

"I do say, this delectable treat does sound tasty." A British Goharo ghost said as he puffed a pipe. All of Goharo's ghosts sighed.

"I hate that guy." Goharo mumbled. When Buu looked over the crowd to see the cookie, they clung to Buu. He gasped and exploded. Everyone else kept their balance as heavy wind picked up due to the explosion.

"It worked!" Gotenks cheered. (**Insert Eyecatch: Gohan and Videl are riding a yellow, Mr. Satan car. Goten then picked the car up with one hand. Junior crossed his arms and laughed at Gohan and Videl's reaction. Replace Dragon Ball Z logo with 'A Whole New Era'**)

"High five!" Goharo and Gotenks did a high five while smoke still exploded everywhere.

"Don't celebrate yet, wait till the smoke clears." Piccolo warned. Once the smoke cleared, Buu lost his legs and hands, and his head was messed up.

"Alright Tens, go In Buu's mouth and end him." The ghosts obeyed their masters and flew into Buu's mouth. He exploded again as Gotenks faced the camera and held double victory signs. Goharo gave a thumbs up. Pieces of blob from Buu started to splat all over the floor.

"Heh Heh! Just like I planned." Gotenks chuckled.

"Like 'WE' planned." corrected Goharo in the background.

"It's not over yet!" Piccolo barked. "He can still regenerate! We have to get to work right now!" They started to burn the remains of Buu with ki beams.

"Man, I can't believe we're cleaning up after we just saved the universe." Goharo mumbled as he shot another remain.

"Just keep blasting!" Piccolo shouted.

"Yeah Yeah!" Goharo smirked as he continued to shoot blasts. Piccolo growled. After they destroyed the rest of the remains, Piccolo slightly smiled.

"Nice work. I'm proud of you both." Piccolo half smiled. Gotenks rubbed the bottom of his nose while Goharo shrugged while smirking. Piccolo growled. When they were about to leave, a heavy wind picked up and the pink smoke started to spin in the air.

"Where's this wind coming from?" Gotenks asked. They looked up and saw the smoke morph into Super Buu.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" Goharo shouted.

"Um...We're outta ideas." Gotenks said nervously as Goharo nodded. "We're fresh out." Buu jumped down and smiled wickedly. "Uh Piccolo, I hate the look on that guy."

"Can you guys do more of that 'Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack'?" Piccolo asked. Goharo noticed Gotenks smirking to himself.

"Something's wrong!" Gotenks panicked. "I'm trying, but I don't have enough power to do that trick again!"

"What?! Stop lying! You're..." Buu used his tentacle to grab Goharo by his ankle. "Not again." He started to slam him repeatedly on the floor. "Some. One. Help. Me!" He called for help as Buu continued to slam him. Gotenks raced to save him, but Buu grabbed him by his ankle. Goharo rolled back to his spot from before.

"Put me down ugly!" demanded Gotenks. Buu growled and punched him in the face. He saved himself and found out he was missing a tooth. "Hey that hurt!" Before any of them could make a move, Piccolo shot the time chamber door. Goharo's eyes widened while Gotenks and Buu were confused.

"You shot the door Piccolo!" Goharo yelled In shock. Piccolo smirked.

"Now, we're all stuck in here." Piccolo smirked. "For good." Buu's eyes widened. "That's right, the only door between this dimension and the outside world has been destroyed. We're trapped." Goharo and Gotenks jaws dropped to the floor. "Make yourselfs at home. Even if you destroy all three of us Majin Buu, you'll be all alone." Buu was shocked. Can't get outta here?

"You know I can't stay in a room with him!" Goharo pointed to Gotenks.

"Yeah." Gotenks nervously shook his head. Can Gotenks and Goharo defeat Majin Buu, even if they're stuck in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber? Find next time!


	19. Defeating Buu Part 3

**Dragon Ball Z: A Whole New Era**

** Disclaimer: I Don't own DBZ or any of the characters**

** Chapter 19: Defeating Buu Part 3**

Goharo and Gotenks ran to the destroyed time chamber door. It was debrief and sand from the hour glass. Goharo picked up a debrief and sniffled.

"Stuck in here. With..." he collapsed on the floor from sadness. Gotenks just knelt down and sobbed.

"Piccolo...is it true? Are we really stuck here?" Gotenks sobbed.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Piccolo replied. Goharo groaned and slammed his fist on the floor. He won't get to his his family again. His dad, Great Grandpa, Bulma, his future mom, anyone. He slowly lifted his head from the floor. "It's gone Buu." Piccolo faced Buu.

"But how do we eat candy?" Buu asked.

"There's none here." Piccolo replied while smirking.

"None?! No ice cream? No chocolate?" Buu panicked. Piccolo shook his head. Buu yelled In rage while Gotenks and Goharo still sobbed. "No Candy? Need...candy." Buu slowly walked towards the destroyed door.

"Great! Just great!" Gotenks shouted with tears in his eyes. "Who told you to lock us in here huh?! For your information, I still had my best technique!"

"I KNEW IT!" Goharo yelled with fire in his eyes. "You were faking the whole time! You put the whole freaking world at risk just to be more fantastic! What kind of person are you!?"

"You have the same techniques as me!" Gotenks yelled back. "Why didn't you use them?!"

"You son of a..." Goharo leaped on Gotenks and started to strangle him. "We would've saved the universe and everyone else! And what do you do?! You show off, trying to look the best!" At this point, Gotenks was already starting to turn purple. Piccolo separated the two. Gotenks gulped for air while glaring at his attacker. Goharo glared back.

"Buu want candy. Buu want candy now!" Buu said to himself. Everyone looked at him with confusion. He stopped in front of the destroyed time chamber. "AHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed in rage as a strong gust of wind picked up, making the Z fighters fly back. "LET ME OUT!" He continued to scream. Then, a hole appeared showing the outside of the Hyperbolic Time Chaber, where everyone else is.

"A hole?" Goharo and Gotenks asked as they jumped to their feet.

"A Tear in the dimension." Piccolo pointed. "Oh no! He'll escape! Somehow he made a rip in space and time. If he enters, he'll get back to Earth." The hole started to close. Buu smirked and jumped through the hole.

"Let's get outta here!" Gotenks jumped for the hole, but it was too late. It closed, making them trapped forever.

"Damn. Just missed it!" Goharo growled. "What do we do know Gotenks? This was your fault."

"My fault?!" Gotenks shouted in disbelief. "Why ya gotta blame everything on me?! Ask the guy who blasted the door!" He pointed to Piccolo. "I'm too young to be stuck here for the rest of my life."

"Stop that! You're whining isn't gonna get us outta here!" Piccolo replied.

"Well what should we do? Sing a song and do a little dance?" Goharo teased.

"Or wait till the Earth is destroyed?" Gotenks added. Piccolo narrowed his eyes and walked up to the debrief.

"Maybe you should sing that song." Piccolo suggested, making Gotenks and Goharo raise their eyebrows. "Yeah, let's put that voice to work." Goharo and Gotenks looked at him in confusion. "The vibration from his voice caused the rip. If we combine our voices, we might be able to punch a dimension hole of our own. Should we try?"

"Piccolo, I think that's not gonna work." Goharo argued.

"It's worth a shot." Piccolo snapped. Gotenks and Piccolo took a deep breath before screaming. About a minute later, They panted as their plan failed.

"Told you." Goharo said while crossing his arms.

"That's because you're not helping!" Piccolo and Gotenks shouted. Goharo shrugged.

* * *

**2-3 hours later...**

Gotenks and Piccolo took a few more breaths as their plan failed again.

"You guys having fun?" Goharo asked while sipping on a soda and sitting on a lawn chair. "You've been at this for what, 3 hours? Even when we diffused, you guys still didn't have a chance." He continued to sip on his soda.

"Thanks for the help!" Gotenks growled. "Why won't you do something useful and help us?!"

"I was until Trunks said some harsh things to Junior. The fight was Trunks fault." Goharo replied while smirking.

"You know what?" Piccolo grabbed Goharo by the side of his vest. "You two try to open a hole. I'm taking a brake." He sat on the lawn chair and sighed in comfort.

"Hey! That's my seat!" Goharo was about to grab Piccolo, until Gotenks pushed him back.

"Just do it once." Gotenks pleaded. Goharo sighed In annoyance and nodded. They both took a deep breath and screamed. What they didn't know was that their hair was growing longer and electricity sparked around them. Piccolo shot up from his seat and looked at the two in awe. Once they were outta breath, they looked at each other.

"What happened to you?" Gotenks asked while pointing to Goharo.

"We must've ascended while trying to open a dimension hole." Goharo suggested. He took out a mirror and saw their reflection. "Hey, we kinda look like twins. With the long hair and face and eyebrows. The only thing telling us apart is our voices." They soon noticed Piccolo's reaction. "Your jaw is gonna get dirty if it keeps touching the floor."

"Y-You're a s-super saiyan t-three!" Piccolo stuttered. "H-How?" They both shrugged. "Y-You don't know?"

"It just happened accidentally." They both replied. "Now we're going to try this again so stand back." They both took a deep breath. But before they could scream, Gotenks pulled on Goharo's hair, making him scream in pain. He continued to pull as Goharo screamed. Once he let go, the hole appeared again.

"Sweet, you made a hole." Gotenks pat Goharo on the shoulder. He stuck his tongue out and rubbed his head. Piccolo looked with wide eyes. "Let's go Piccolo." All three of them jumped through the hole and landed on the destroyed lookout.

"The lookout...not again." Piccolo looked around the damaged lookout. Goharo and Gotenks noticed Buu who was eating something.

"Hey Buu! Did ya miss us?" Buu turned around and saw his two opponents.

"So you finally did it." His eyes widened a little when he saw their new transformation. "You look a little different."

"And stronger." Goharo smirked.

"Where is everyone?" Piccolo growled. Buu replied by rubbing his stomach.

"They're all in here." He continued to rub his stomach.

"Talk about cannibalism." Goharo mumbled. "Wait, you ate them?!"

"Yep. Every single one." Buu burped.

"And my mom/future mom? Her too?" Gotenks and Goharo asked as their ki spiked up. Buu nodded and laughed. Gotenks growled and started to power up, amazing Piccolo and Goharo. Heavy wind picked up as Buu and Goharo weren't affected by it.

"Buu, you'll pay for every last one of them." Goharo and Gotenks spat as Gotenks had a golden aura around him. Buu just smiled wickedly as Gotenks charged at him. He dodged him, but his smile dropped when Gotenks and Goharo's fists were inches away from his face. Can the two fusion warriors defeat Buu, even with their new powers? And where's Gohan? Find out next time on 'Dragon Ball Z: A Whole New Era.'


	20. Fusion Warriors and The Buu

**Dragon Ball Z: A Whole New Era**

** Disclaimer: I Don't own DBZ or any of its characters**

** Chapter 20: Fusion Warriors and The Buu**

Gotenks and Goharo punched Buu in the face and kicked him on the side of his head. His head went limp and fell to the side, like a noodle. Goharo than put a ki blast in Buu's stomach, making him explode and go flying. Gotenks flew after him as some of the lookout were destroyed.

"Watch the lookout!" Piccolo shouted at Goharo.

"This place is practically destroyed Piccolo." He replied as he picked up a piece of debrief. "Sorry Piccolo, but this place is ruined."

"No! It's not! We can still fix it!" Piccolo started to put random pieces of the lookout on random spots where it was destroyed. He kept trying to rebuild it and rebuild it, even if the pieces didn't fit.

"Piccolo, face it, it's destroy..." Before he could finish his sentence, a large explosion was heard out in the distance. "Love to stay and chat but I gotta go." Goharo blasted off to where the explosion happened, leaving a shocked and curious Piccolo. While flying, he prayed that Buu wasn't the one who's standing. He knows he can take him, but still, he's the bad guy. Once he made it, he noticed Buu was was split in half, and a cheering Gotenks. "You still didn't finish him!" Goharo shot a blast at each Buu, making him explode.

"You know, I was about to do that." Gotenks said while they didn't notice that pieces of Buu surrounded them.

"You were cheering to yourself. If you continued to do that, he would've...UGHHH!" They both screamed in pain for a second when Buu wrapped himself around them.

"Stop the squeezing!" Gotenks groaned. Buu laughed and charged at a mountain. They struggled as the spiky rock got closer and closer.

"Headbutt!" Goharo did a headbutt to someone and smirked when he heard a groan. He turned around, but noticed that Gotenks had one of his eyes closed.

"That was me!" Gotenks groaned in pain as Goharo laughed nervously. His nervous laugh stopped when Buu slammed their faces to the rock. While Buu fixed himself, Gotenks hopped off the rock while Goharo did the same. "Oh great! Now I only got one eye left!"

"Quit your whining, It'll heal soon." Goharo replied. "You've suffered worse than that." Gotenks glared at him until he burped out a couple ghosts. "That trick was so 4 or 5 hours ago."

"Ghosts attack!" The ghosts did as they were told and charged at Buu. They were too fast for him and all of them hit him. Once the smoke cleared, Buu was messed up again. Gotenks than appeared behind him and kicked him, making him crash. After healing, Buu roared in frustration and charged at him, but Gotenks moved out of the way making Buu hit a rock.

"I swear he gets dumber and dumber every second." Goharo mumbled to himself as him and Gotenks flew away. He was too distracted by thinking that he didn't notice Buu putting his hand in front of Gotenks face. He than noticed when Gotenks was sent flying to the lookout, destroying it more. He quickly flew there, ignoring Buu who was following him. When he arrived, he saw a shocked Piccolo and a 'blah' Gotenks.

"Y-You destroyed the lookout." Piccolo stuttered.

"It wasn't his fault." Goharo said, taking Gotenks's side. "Even though some of it was his fault." Before Gotenks could reply, Buu appeared in a distance. He than pulled his legs to his chest, looking like a cannon ball. "What's he doing?"

"He looks like a cannon ball." Gotenks pointed. Buu than charged at them, but they jumped out of the way making Buu destroy more of the lookout. Piccolo gasped as he continued to destroy more of the lookout. He kept doing this until there was floating debrief of the lookout, it was completely destroyed.

"Buu Buu..." Gotenks was just about to finish his move, until Buu almost hit him.

"Let me do it!" Goharo shouted. He fired ki that looked like rings and closed in on Buu. He was surprised until he was turned into a volleyball. Gotenks caught him as Piccolo cheered.

"That's the way you two!" Piccolo cheered as Gotenks juggled the ball.

"Thanks Piccolo but, we should do something to finish him off." Gotenks tapped the ball as he continued to think. Goharo rolled his eyes and snatched the ball from him. Ignoring Gotenks's rant, he than thought of something.

"Volleyball anyone?" Goharo juggled the ball as he asked this. Gotenks nodded in agreement. "Piccolo, you're playing too." Piccolo sweatdropped as he put his hands in front of his chest. "Here it goes!" He tossed the ball to Piccolo, who tossed it in the air. Gotenks jumped and spiked the ball. Goharo and Gotenks flew down to see the damage as Piccolo turned a little red from embarrassment.

"Damn! That's a huge crater." Gotenks said in amazement as they looked at the crater they formed. Goharo couldn't agree more. "Majin Buu must've been moving fast when he hit." Piccolo flew down towards them.

"We all make a great team!" Goharo cheered with Gotenks.

"Stay focused you two!" Piccolo shouted. Goharo than turned his attention to the crater.

"Hey Majin Buu! Are you still alive?" He than came up with something. "I've got a nice batch of ice cream with chocolate on top!" Piccolo waved his arms in the air, telling him to stop. Everything was silent, until a pink explosion was seen revealing a angry Majin Buu. With a battle cry, Gotenks fired multiple ki blasts at Buu. Once the smoke cleared, Buu was slightly bruised and angry. "He's not even bruised! What a surprise."

"You're wrong." Piccolo replied. "You did bruise him, but not his body, you damaged his ego. As a fighter, You're equal. He's never fought anyone as strong as himself." Gotenks laughed as his nose grew long.

"So you're saying that Buu's a little baby?" He continued to laugh. Goharo punched him in the face. "What was that for?! You almost hit my bad eye!" (**Bet you forgot about that.**)

"Your nose was friggin long. So I fixed it." Goharo smirked. "You're welcome." Buu had enough and charged at Gotenks. He did a headbutt as Goharo winced. Buu than grabbed him, swung him upside down, shot down towards ground. Just when he was about to hit the ground, Buu let him go, making Gotenks crash. "Hey Buu! Over here!" Goharo stuck his tongue out and flew away. Buu growled and flew after him.

"You're mine!" Buu shouted. Goharo stopped near a wrecked and abandoned city and hit Buu, but he moved out of the way. Goharo stopped himself but Buu grabbed him and started to strangle him. He felt the air escape his lungs and made a desperate attack. He bit Buu on his hand, making him scream in pain. He let him go and shook his hand, trying to get the pain away. Goharo landed on the street, gulping for air as Gotenks stood next to him. Goharo went for a kick, but Buu fired a mouth blast, sending him through a couple of buildings.

"Revenge Cannon!" Gotenks fired the same move, but his was yellow. Buu gasped as the blast connected with him. Buu fell to the ground as Goharo charged at him again. He started to beat him with Gotenks helping. Once they stopped beating Buu, they got into a Kamehameha stance. They were about to fire until they popped out of super saiyan three and returned to their normal form.

"Oh crap." they both mumbled. Buu smirked at this but still In pain. He than slowly regenerated himself and continued to smirk. They slowly started to back away until Buu cackled. "What do we do? I was asking that."

"HAHAHAHA! Now a normal fight!" Gotenks laughed nervously. "Get ready Buu!" He burped out more ghosts as Goharo rolled his eyes. Buu didn't seem affected by this. "Get ready because my ghosts are a lot much stronger now!" Goharo laughed in the background. The ghosts charged at Buu. He smirked and blew them away, making them crash into each other and explode.

"Told you that move was old." Goharo said as Gotenks sweat nervously. Gotenks slowly started to walk away in the smoke, trying to be sneaky. Buu saw him and fired a small ki blast, destroying a giant rock near him. Gotenks almost peed his pants as Goharo growled at Buu.

* * *

**Supreme Kai World**

"Perfect. Gohan has ascended past his previous limitations." Kibito said. Goku was still amazed over his son's new power. It's incredible!

"We need to hurry! Gotenks and Goharo are running out of time." Shin warned. "We better go to Earth..."

"Fools! Haven't you forgotten that when someone dies, they can't go to Earth!" Old Kai shouted. Everyone looked at him.

"It's alright! I'll just ask Baba..." Before Goku could say anything else, Old Kai cut him off.

"That's okay but, I've got an better idea." He turned to face Gohan. "I'm willing to sacrifice my life for you to return to Earth." Everyone's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" Kibito and Shin shouted in disbelief. "You're kidding right?!" Old Kai shook his head.

"Sacrifice your life?" Goku asked in curiosity. So, Old Kai is gonna kill himself and give his life to Gohan? Weird and kinda cool.

"That's right." Old Kai nodded. Gohan continued to look at him with curiosity and shock. "This won't sting a bit." (**I Don't know how he sacrificed his life.**) He placed a hand on Gohan's chest as a blinding light shined. Once it disappeared, Old Kai smiled as a halo shined over his head. Gohan looked at his hands to see if anything changed. Nope.

"Gohan! You're alive!" Goku cheered. Gohan smiled and pumped his fist in the air. "Now you can go to Earth and defeat Majin Buu with your new power." Gohan nodded.

"Wait, before you leave, I need to give you these." Old Kai gave Gohan a pair of earrings. He looked at them. "Those are potara earrings. If you and another person put them on, you fuse into one being. Not like that silly fusion dance." He faced Shin and Kibito. "Remove the earring from your left or right ear. Go on." They hesitated for a second until they did as they were told. Shin took off the one on his right ear while Kibito took the one off his left. Once that was done, they started to slide towards each other.

"Kibito! I can't stop!" Shin warned.

"Me too!" Kibito replied. In a blinding light, Shin appeared with Kibito's body. He looked at himself with shock and amazement.

"Look at us! We've joined together! Incredible!" Kibito Kai cheered. Gohan and Goku looked with awesomeness. "Now I'm allowed to fight along side you Gohan! Let's go to Earth!"

"Hey! Don't get carried away!" Old Kai warned. "I'll let you go if Gohan is in trouble. Which I doubt he will." Goku nodded in agreement.

"How long will the people stay fused Old Kai?" Goku asked as Gohan put a earring on his left ear. Old Kai faced away from him.

"The potara earrings have no time limit. You'll be fused forever." Old Kai replied. Kibito Kai gasped.

"You mean I'm stuck this way?!" Kibito Kai shouted.

"That's good to know." Goku said with his jaw dropped slightly. "Gohan, you better choose the right person." Gohan nodded.

"I'll love to stay and chat but, I gotta go down to Earth." Gohan said. Goku turned around to face his eldest son.

"Good luck Gohan. Make your father proud son. I have faith in you." Gohan hugged his dad for a moment. "Alright. That's enough. You should get going."

"I'll take you to Earth." Kibito Kai assisted. With that, Kibito Kai and Gohan teleported down to Earth.

* * *

**Earth**

Gotenks got a punch in the face by Buu while Goharo was kicked in the gut. Buu used his tentacle to grab Goharo by his ankle and slam him to where Gotenks was. They crashed through a couple of rocks. The first one to emerge was...Junior and Taro?

"Bastard." They both growled. "Wait, you're here. And I'm Here! That means..." Trunks and Goten also emerged from the dust.

"The fusion ended!" All four of them shouted in horror. They looked in horror as Buu slowly started to walk towards them. They slowly started to back away until Piccolo stood in front of them.

"You guys had your fun, now it's my turn." Piccolo kept looking at Buu. "If it doesn't work, at least we'll die together."

"You'll be crushed!" Junior warned. "We were stronger than you even if we weren't a super saiyan."

"Plus, we're kids we don't wanna die." Goten added. Before anyone could say anything, Buu yawned and sat down. Everyone looked at him. "What's he doing?"

"Look's like he's sleeping." Taro walked closer to Buu, who was snoring. The rest of them followed him, besides Piccolo. They walked silently until Buu's sleeping bubble popped. Goten and Trunks ran away and covered their ears.

"Is he awake?" Trunks asked as he looked the other way.

"YES." Junior replied, trying to make a Buu voice. Trunks jumped and ran away. Junior laughed, Taro chuckled, Goten glared at him, but chuckled a little. Trunks peeked out of a rock to see a laughing Junior.

"You jerk!" Trunks shouted. "Why'd ya do that?!"

"Are you two insane?!" Piccolo shouted/whispered, trying not to wake up Buu. "Listen up, we can use this time to prepare for the next fusion! It's our only chance, now come on!"

"Sure/whatever/yes sir/okay." Taro, Junior, Goten and Trunks replied as they walked to Piccolo.

"Ugh I'm getting too old for this." Piccolo rubbed his forehead until everyone felt an amazing power coming towards them. "What is that? It's mindboggling."

"It's a person." Trunks said.

"Yeah, someone's coming." Goten added.

"That power's insane!" Junior admitted.

"It could be a new enemy." Piccolo suggested. "Boys, stay back." The figure In the sky came closer as Goten and Junior recognized him.

"It's my dad!" Junior cheered.

"Yeah! It's Gohan!" Goten also cheered.

"Are you positive?" Taro and Trunks asked. They were correct. Gohan flew right past them and stopped in front of Buu, who was awake.

"Dad, is that you?" Junior asked while smiling. Gohan looked at his son and showed a prideful smile.

"That's right son, it's me."

* * *

**Author: Hope you guys liked that chapter and make sure you favorite, follow, and review this story. And one more thing, got any story ideas for 'A Whole New Era'? Tell me in the review box what story should I write next. It could be funny, hilarious, kiwaii...or dark, or another lemon...BUT NO YAOI! It could be Cell returns, or how Junior and Goten were raised, or Trunks and Junior fighting. ANYTHING!**

**I'll appreciate it if you check out Power9987 and his story 'Gohan's Legacy' it's really good. Till next time! BYE!**


	21. A Whole New Gohan

**Dragon Ball Z: A Whole New Era**

** Disclaimer: I Don't own DBZ or any of its characters**

** Chapter 21: A Whole New Gohan**

"...Hey guys, what' happening?" Gohan smirked as he faced his family and friends. Junior smiled in happiness and relief. Goten did the same.

"Hi there Gohan! We all thought you were dead." Goten smiled for seeing his brother back. Junior nodded in agreement. Gohan's smile faded a little. Well, he was dead.

"I was. But thanks to the Old Kai, I came back to life." Gohan replied as his smirk came back. "But that's all in the past." He turned his gaze at Buu. "Now it's time to focus on the here and now." Majin Buu growled. "Where are the others?" The boys frowned.

"They're all dead!" Trunks replied.

"He killed them!" Taro added.

"Everyone! Mom, Videl, everyone." Goten also added. Gohan growled but his face returned to confidence. Buu noticed this and smiled wickedly.

"They were tasty too." Buu rubbed his stomach. "I turned them all into chocolate and gobbled them up." Gohan growled but stopped and smirked. He walked towards Buu as everyone looked in confusion.

"You're not going super or anything?" Junior asked. "And what's with the earring?" Gohan stopped when he was inches away from Buu.

"The earring is for my back up plan." Gohan replied. Buu cackled.

"So tough guy, you want to fight Majin Buu?" Buu cackled again. Gohan smirked.

"Fight you? No..." He punched Buu in the stomach and kicked him on the side of his head. "I wanna kill you." Buu gasped for air as he tried to stand up from the hits. But as soon as he got to his feet, Gohan tripped him and punched him on his cheek followed by a knee to the chin. Gohan than elbowed him on the top of his head and kneed him in the back. Buu groaned In pain.

"You...stupid boy!" Buu growled while rubbing his head. He charged, but hit an afterimage, making Gohan kick his hip and elbowed the side of his head. Buu fell to the floor, groaning in pain. He shook it off ans stood back up, but wobbled due to the pain. Gohan just stood there as Buu fell on one knee. Gohan got bored and punched him In the stomach, making Buu fly in the air. He flew on top of him and did a hammer fist. Buu crashed to the ground, making everyone, but Gohan, look in shock. Gohan never had this amount of power or strength! Everything was quiet, until Buu made himself into a cannon ball again and launched at Gohan. He put his hands in front of him, stopping the Buu cannon ball. He punched him in the face, Buu shot towards a mountain. It collapsed.

"I know that attack didn't kill you!" Gohan smirked as Buu stood up. Some blood oozed down his lip as he looked at Gohan with a hint of fear in his eyes. He screamed in anger and rushed at him, but was sent crashing towards the others. They jumped out of the way as Buu shot past them. He crashed into another mountain. More silence until Buu fired a blast. They dodged him again as the blast aimed at Gohan. He easily swat it away. Majin Buu shot a beam at him, but Gohan dodged it. He looked at the very tip of his hanging piece of hair and noticed it turned into chocolate. He crushed it, noticing Buu flying at him. He kicked him in the air, surprising Buu. Gohan appeared behind him and shot a blast on Buu's back, making him groan in pain as he fell towards the ground. Once he got up from the rubble, a kamehameha wave hit him. A huge explosion happened. Gohan narrowed his eyes. He knew that blast couldn't have killed him. He was right, Buu stood there with no arm and leg. His face was melted and the left half of his stomach was blown off. He regenerated himself and turned red from anger.

"Buu make you dead! You hear me?!" Buu shouted as some steam came out of his holes. Gohan appeared in front of him and punched him in the stomach. The steam left his body, followed by a shrieking noise, like a tea pot ready to pour. He elbowed him on the back of his neck several times. Everyone else cheered as Gohan started to easily beat Buu. Somehow, Buu stood back up, ignoring the pain. He started to cackle and smile evily. "I'll destroy you! You're going to pay for everything you did to me!" He screamed as he powered up. Piccolo covered the boys with his cape for protecting them from the wind. "You go boom." Gohan soon knew what he was planning and flew away as far as possible from him.

"Dad, what's going on?" Junior asked as Gohan grabbed them. He was silent as a huge explosion was seen under them. Once the smoke cleared, a huge crater was seen.

"Woah, look at that hole, thanks Gohan." Piccolo said as he looked at the crater under him. Gohan replied by nodding his head.

"Oh wow, we would've died." Goten looked eye wide.

"No kidding." Taro said.

"That was amazing dad! How did you know he was gonna blow up?" Junior cheered. Gohan was silent for a moment before replying.

"I'm not so sure that he did." Gohan replied.

"WHAT?!" Goten and Trunks shouted in disbelief as they landed on a cliff.

"Well what'd ya think? Is he dead?" Piccolo asked.

"No way." Gohan replied, surprising the four kids. "That freak's still out there somewhere."

"Are you positive?! I can't sense him! There's no signal!" Piccolo started to panic.

"That's true, but he must be masking it." Gohan replied. "He's obviously planning something." He put his hand on Junior's head. "I just realized, we're gonna be needing the dragon radar. Where is it?"

"I gave it to Trunks when I found it." Taro replied.

"Than I gave it to Piccolo."

"Yes but, I left it in my other pants pocket." Piccolo nervously replied. Junior and Taro looked at him with confusion. "Only, it doesn't make a difference. Dende's gone remember?"

"So, that means the balls don't work?" Trunks asked. Piccolo nodded.

* * *

**An Hour later...**

Everyone flew to look for Dende, who escaped from Majin Buu's wrath. Junior sat on his dad's back while the three kids rode behind them.

"What stinks?" Goten asked as he covered his nose.

"It's Piccolo." Trunks replied as he looked for Dende. "I don't know why we gotta fly behind them just because we're younger. Junior's lucky to be in front."

"Well, it's his dad after all." Taro reassured. In front, Gohan kept looking until he spotted something.

"What is it?" Junior asked as he looked over his dad's shoulder. "Did you see something?"

"Yeah. There's a man, and a dog." Gohan replied. Trunks soon realized who it was.

"Oh great, it's him." Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Give us one good reason to help Mr. Satan?" Junior asked while crossing his arms. Gohan stood up in the air, making Junior climb on top of his dad's shoulders. "He's a liar and..."

"He's a good man." Piccolo interrupted. Trunks and Junior looked at him in disbelief. "I was keeping an eye on him before Buu destroyed the lookout. And the things he's done, makes him a great man." He flew down to go get the 'hero and savior of the world'. Goten also flew down to save Bee.

"N-No angel of death I take it back!" Hercule wailed to himself. He opened his eyes to notice that he was flying, well being held in the air. He also noticed the mini version of the delivery boy sitting on top of Videl's boyfriend's back. "Hey it's you, Videl's friend."

"What do you want/Hi Mr S." Junior and Gohan greeted.

"There's one thing that I still can't figure out." Piccolo pointed as they continued to fly. "How did Dende manage to survive?" Junior ignored the chit chat Piccolo and Gohan were having. He almost fell down when Gohan stopped in mid air. He quickly caught himself and rested on his dad's shoulders. Piccolo also stopped and let go of Mr. Satan. Junior snickered as Trunks flew down to save him. Everyone flew down when Trunks shouted Dende's name.

"You're alive!" Junior cheered as they landed near him. Trunks laughed nervously when he dropped Hercule and not catching him.

"Smooth Trunks." Taro whispered. Trunks laughed more.

"That scrawny, green elf is a bodyguard or something?" Hercule asked as he got up. Trunks growled.

"He's the guardian of the Earth." Taro replied.

"So, where's the radar now?" Dende asked after their conversation.

"Piccolo's other pants." Gohan replied, making them laugh.

* * *

"WHAT?! M-My sweet l-little Videl is dead?!" Hercule cried. Everyone was silent. "H-how could Buu do that to her?! Darn him! He was my friend!" His crying stopped when he looked at Gohan. He immediately yelled at him. "What's wrong with you?! Why didn't you save my little girl huh? What kind of a boyfriend are you?!"

"I wasn't there." Gohan replied.

"Listen don't worry, she'll come back to life." reasoned Goten. Hercule grabbed his shoulders and shook him rapidly.

"What're you talking about?! She's dead you little kid! How're you gonna bring her back to life?!" Hercule ranted as Goten laughed. "No joking around! This is my daughter we're talking about!" Everyone, but Hercule and Bee, looked over the horizon.

"We got trouble." warned Taro.

"It's Buu! He's coming back!" Trunks warned.

"WHAT? Majin Buu's here?" Hercule asked as he still held the dizzy Goten by his shoulders.

"Alright, I'm going to see what he's up to. Don't get sucked into the fight you guys!" Gohan flew off to go face to face with Makin Buu. Shortly, Buu was close enough to see the unstoppable Gohan. He started to laugh wickedly.

"Come on little worms! I want to fight you now!" Buu smirked. Everyone gasped.

"That is not gonna happen. You're fighting me Buu. You got it?" Gohan pointed to himself.

"I have a score to settle with them first." Buu pointed to the four kids. "Than I'll take care of you, stupid boy!" Gohan growled. "What's the matter boys? Don't tell me you're scared to fight Buu. You were ready to go before but ever since your friend showed up, you've become cowards."

"Watch what you say Buu." Junior and Taro waved their fingers. "You don't wanna anger me like last time. Remember?"

"Both of you, hold your ground for a moment." Piccolo reasoned. "I'm sensing some kind of...deception."

"Less talking, more fusing." Junior, Taro, Goten, and Trunks jumped next to Gohan.

"Looks like you have a death wish." Trunks smirked.

"This time, let's start out as super saiyan three." Junior added. They put their arms to the right.

"FUUU-Sion-HA!" Goharo and Gotenks appeared in their super saiyan three form.

"Anyone ready for an ass whoopin?" Goharo punched the air.

"Apparently, Majin Buu does." Gotenks added. They walked closer to Buu.

"If you'll excuse me dad, I have some business to settle." Goharo walked past his dad and stopped.

"Alright." Gohan smirked. "You definitely got some Vegeta In you both.

"Was that a compliment?/Thank you." Goharo and Gotenks replied. They started to stretch before their fight.

"Alright! Get ready!" Gotenks did a victory sign. Buu smirked as his blob was getting closer to them.

"What'd ya say? Wanna have the first hit?" Goharo asked while smirking. Than, a blob closed in on them, slowly covering them.

"What is this stuff!?" They shouted as they tried to break free. Gohan gasped and turned around, also noticing Piccolo getting absorbed too. The blobs than jumped on Buu.

"YES! Come to me!" he cheered as the blob covered the front of his body. He started to look like his old self, but his tentacle grew longer and he had a dark red vest on, like Goharo's. He also grew some little fangs, thanks to Piccolo. Once his absorption was complete, he flexed his arms.

"So Gohan, what do you think of it? New clothes and abilitys." His tentacle smashed a rock. His voice was clearer than before. "I suppose the sudden loss of your friends and family has let you to become speechless Gohan. Hurry and drain your tears so we can fight." Gohan growled. He just lost his mentor, his little brother, and his son.


	22. Fight For His Life!

**DragonBall Z: A Whole New Era**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own DBZ**

**Chapter 22: Fight For His Life!**

Gohan could only watch in shock and anger as the new transformed and powerful Buu flexed his hands. He's only been here for a couple of hours and already lost his son, little brother, and his mentor. But inside, he knew he could get them back, somehow and someway. He then remembered the potara earring old Kai gave him. Thank Dende it was still there. Now all he had to do is find someone strong enough to fuse with. But mostly all the Z fighters are dead or missing. The only ones he could think of were Dende and Tien, but he's been missing for a while. But first, he has to test Buu's strength, to see if he's lying about his new strength.

"What's the matter Gohan?" Buu taunted. "Aren't you gonna avenge your loved ones? Or are you gonna stand there like the wimp you are?" Gohan growled.

"Why would you do that?!" Gohan snarled. "They weren't even in this fight! You should've left them out." Buu cackled.

"But you see Gohan, i had to absorb them." He tapped the side of his head. "I thought of a plan to absorb them because i knew i was gonna be beaten. I felt your power from a very far away place. Then i would absorb those fools and become unstoppable. The power of Gotenks, The strength of Goharo, and the intelligence of Piccolo." Gohan's eyes widened for a second. "I don't care for this pathetic planet. All i care about is annihilating these humans and any other living thing on this planet."

"You monster!" Gohan growled. "Over my dead body! You gotta get past me first!" He got into a stance. Buu smirked.

"Junior will finally get to see his dad getting beaten." Buu also got into a stance. Gohan sped towards him and started to exchange blows in the air. Buu was getting the advantage by hitting Gohan a couple of times. They broke apart before doing it again. Buu dodged his punch and sent a uppercut to Gohan. It connected and elbowed Gohan on the back of his head. He then grabbed Gohan's face and stretched his arm to slam him through several mountains. After that, Gohan slowly got up but was punched in the face by Buu again but stopped himself from crashing. He glared at Buu but was shocked when he fired a blast at him. Gohan was too stunned to move, so the blast connected.

"Oh no! Gohan!" Dende looked eye wide. There was some silence and still no sight of Gohan.

"Looks like i win this fight." Buu was about to leave, until he heard some rustling. He turned around and saw Gohan pushing rock off of him. He was badly damaged, so were his clothes. "Still alive huh? Well, this'll finish you." He formed a ki blast in his hand, ready to annihilate Gohan.

"Watch out Gohan!" Dende warned. Buu smirked and turned his attention to Dende.

"Dende!" Gohan tried to warn him but was too late. He fired the blast while Dende closed his eyes, waiting for death. But it never came. He opened his eyes to notice a figure in the distance. "Tien?" Gohan was right. Tien was standing in the distance, his hands in the shape of a triangle.

"Here Gohan!" Tien took out a little green bean and threw it at Gohan. He smiled as he recognized the senzu bean and popped it in his mouth. He felt all his energy coming back. "I got the last one before all this happened. Look at you Gohan, i hardly recognized you. You've changed the inside and out."

"Thanks Tien." Gohan thanked him for saving his life. Buu growled but smirked.

"Where's the hole these pests keep crawling from?!" Buu snarled but smirked. "Oh well. Just more fun for me." He fired another ki blast but this time at Tien. He dodged it at the last second and formed a triangle with his hands.

"Tri-beam! HA!" He fired the blast at Buu who just stood there. The blast hit dead on. Tien smiled a bit when he couldn't find Majin Buu in the smoke. His smile faded as Buu was seen without a scratch on him. "Damn. I thought i got him."

"I'll show you how it's done." Buu raised his hands in the air as a large pink blast formed. "This one blast is capable of destroying you all!" Gohan thought fast and formed a destructo disc in his hand. He threw it and it split Buu in half. He didn't know it was coming due to the fact that he was facing Tien. Buu looked shocked but he really wasn't. "What a dirty little trick you did!" He put himself back together.

"I told you! If you wanna destroy this planet, you gotta get past me!" Gohan got back into his stance as Buu cackled again.

"Surely. But first..." He fired one last ki blast at Tien. He didn't see it coming and sent him flying and crashing to the ground, knocking him out. "Now, let's get back to work." Buu also got into a stance. Gohan raced towards Buu and with a battle cry, he kneed him in the stomach. Buu pretended to be in pain and grabbed Gohan's foot and swung him around. Once he was fast enough, he let him go, making him smash into a mountain. Buu flew after him and started to easily beat him. After some brutal punches, Gohan elbowed him in the face and punched him in the gut. He then kicked him in the air and side punched him in the face.

"Your through!" He punched him in the gut again and kicked him to the ground. Buu caught himself and stopped Gohan's punch.

"Look at you. Goten thinks why wasn't his brother here to save him?" Buu smirked as Gohan growled. He punched him in the cheek but Buu caught his kick. "Piccolo thinks why his student is being so weak?" Gohan growled more. "And Junior thinks why wasn't his hero and father there to protect him when he needed it? He's disappointed in you." With a battle cry, Gohan kicked Buu in the throat, making him gasp for air.

"Don't you dare say that!" Gohan elbowed him on his head, making Buu spit out purple blood. Gohan punched him in the face making Buu fly and crash in a boulder. Buu emerged from the rubble while wiping the blood off his lip.

"So, anger makes you stronger huh?" Buu smirked. "That's good." He formed a small ki blast and fired it. Gohan easily deflected it but was shocked when Buu fired three rings above Gohan's head. He lowered his hand, making the rings surround Gohan. He closed his hand into a fist making the rings trap him. Gohan tried to break free but every time he struggled, the more pressure the rings increase. He couldn't hold it any longer and screamed in pain. Buu cackled and formed a kamehameha wave right at Gohan.

"NO!" Gohan continued to struggle as Buu fired the wave. Gohan broke free of the rings and deflected the wave at the right moment. "That's all you got?" Buu snorted and crossed his arms. He powered up and burped out three ghosts of himself. "What the?" The three ghosts laughed and sped towards him. Gohan swiped one of them, but the ghost smirked and exploded on impact. Once the smoke cleared, Gohan wasn't really hurt but still had some scratches. The rest of the ghosts stopped a few feet away from him and fired a kamehameha wave. Gohan gasped and jumped in the air. But somehow, Buu was waiting for him and did a hammer-fist making Gohan crash to the rocky ground. Gohan growled as he sat up. Some blood dripped from his lip.

"What happened to all that power?" Buu smirked as his hand was inches away from Gohan's face. "So long, Gohan." He was about to fire until a foot was stopped in his face. Buu crashed as the figure hovered above Gohan.

"That power. It's..."

"Get up spawn of kakarot." the voice barked.

"Vegeta! Is it really you?" Gohan cheered as Vegeta growled. He just got on this planet and already he's being annoyed to death.

"Yes it's me." Vegeta replied. "They let me have my body back and sent me down here." Gohan understood and nodded. "So, looks like Buu has changed since i was gone. So have you." Gohan eyes widened for a bit as he remembered his plan. "And what's with the damn earring? Don't tell me you roll like that." Gohan blushed.

"No. Look, i need you to put this earring on your right ear." Gohan handed him the earring, but the prince smacked it away.

"WHY should i?!" Vegeta snarled.

"It'll fuse us together..." Gohan was interrupted by Vegeta.

"WHAT?! No way I'll fuse with you! I'd rather fuse with kakarot!" Vegeta ranted. Gohan was about to say something until Buu floated beside them.

"Well. If it isn't Vegeta. I kicked your saiyan ass back than. Remember?" Buu taunted. Vegeta growled and was about to strike until Buu caught his fist and kneed him in the gut. He elbowed him in the back making the prince crash. Gohan couldn't take anymore damage and floated down to the prince. Vegeta coughed and lifted some rubble off of him.

"Vegeta, we have to fuse. It's the only way." Gohan handed him the earring, but he smacked it away again.

"Never!"

"Vegeta! That monster absorbed Trunks and killed Bulma!" Gohan knew right there that Vegeta will fuse. He was silent for a moment until he grabbed the earring from him. "It goes on your left ear."

"There it's on!" Vegeta said.

"Great! Thanks Vegeta!" Gohan smiled as they slowly started to close the large gap between them. Once the gap was closed and the blinding light disappeared, a new warrior was seen. He wore a blue gi with a orange undershirt. He also wore Vegeta's gloves and boots. His hair tall and spiky but was short at the same time. Buu was stunned at the new and powerful warrior.

"Who're you?! Where are the other two?!" He snarled. The warrior smirked.

"I am those other two." He pointed to himself. "Gohan and Vegeta together makes me...Goheta."

**Author: Sorry it took so long to update! I'm on vacation and i forgot my laptop! So i used a document that i used a long time ago and I'm writing this on my friend's computer. So for now, everything is on hold until next week! Sorry!**


	23. Goheta Is Born!

**Dragonball Z: A Whole New Era**

** Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

** Chapter 23: Goheta is Born**

Buu looked at the new warrior with shock and amazement. Those two other warriors disappeared and this one showed up. He formed an energy ball in his hand while Goheta tested his new and powerful strength.

"Well would ya look at that. I'm setting new records." Goheta smirked while punching and kicking the air. Buu growled in annoyance and withdrew the energy ball in his hand. "Idiot!" Goheta pushed his hand forward as a bunch of invisible cuts came at Buu. He moved his head to the left, but his cheek got a deep wound.

"What the?" The monster asked as he touched his cheek. Goheta chuckled.

"Oops! That's my bad. I didn't mean to catch you by surprise." Buu glared at him before healing his wound. "The man who'll defeat you is Goheta. At first, I was a little worried about the two of us sharing bodies. But it looks like it came out good. With Gohan's smarts and Vegeta's actions and strength, we're unstoppable!"

"That's not fair!" Buu shouted in frustration. "The first warrior I had to deal with was way more powerful than me! But now that he's fused with someone..." He charged at him with a battle cry and swung with his right fist. Goheta simply dodged it while crossing his arms. Before Buu could turn his head, a foot was slammed in his face, sending him colliding to the ground. He stood back up and sped towards Goheta. He started to punch and kick them, but Goheta let the beating happen. He swung his fist, but Goheta caught it and kneed him in the stomach, followed by a elbow to the neck.

"Too slow!" Goheta aimed a ki blast in front of Buu's back and fired it. The pink monster was sent crashing to the ground again. Silence past until Buu used his tentacle to wrap it around his enemy's ankle. With a smirk, Goheta grabbed the tentacle and yanked on it. Buu gasped and was pulled towards Goheta. He halted when a fist was met to his face. Goheta then threw him in the air and fired a blue blast at him.

"You son of a..." Buu's sentence was cut off when the blast met him. Once the smoke cleared, Buu floated back down to the surface, but he was missing the bottom half of his body. Goheta smirked at the damage. "W-What have you done to me?!"

"Oh for the love of, just pull yourself together already It's humiliating." Goheta smugly face palmed. Buu growled and grew his limbs back. "There you go! Now that wasn't so hard now was it?" With a battle cry, Buu charged at him. They started to dodge each others hits while flying through the sky and clouds. They both broke apart and smirked at each other.

"So it's true, so you do more than just talk trash." Buu taunted.

"Talk trash?" Goheta smirked while raising an eyebrow. "Interesting phrase. Must've picked that off from my sons you stole."

"I don't know what you're trying to suggest. There's no shame in taking what you need to hold your position, I'm the terror of the universe!" Buu said proudly.

"That's old news." Goheta snorted. "And just like you it'll need to be replaced." He charged at Buu and rapidly started to punch him. Buu had a really hard time blocking his attacks and gave up on it. Goheta punched him in the stomach multiple times, punched him in the face, and kicked the side of his head.

"Y-You fool!" Buu muffled while in pain. "You haven't beaten me yet!" He healed himself and powered up. Due to his power, the Earth started to shake as a pink plasma aura surrounded him. Goheta just stood there, unfazed making Buu power up more. Goheta covered his eyes and landed on the ground. When he looked up, he saw Buu holding a very large blast above his head.

"You don't have the guts!" Goheta shouted in disbelief. Buu smirked.

"Everytime I've destroyed a planet, I've taken a piece of it's energy with me. This orb is the culmination of E-arth's (**A/N: I think that's what he said.**) of destruction." Buu explained. "We're going to play a fun game of catch. If this falls to the ground, you could say 'goodbye' to this planet! Don't drop the ball!" Buu laughed wickedly.

"I'm ready, go for it." Goheta stood straight as Buu's eyes widened. "Let's have a wager, see this spot? I won't move from it." Buu growled and threw the orb at them. Goheta got into a stance, getting ready for the death ball shooting towards them. He stood there before catching the orb and bouncing it back. Buu looked in horror as the orb disappeared from sight. He changed the expression off his face as Goheta appeared in front of him.

"I see you've been toying with me all along." Buu smirked. "If you could've sent that energy ball into space, you've could've inflicted much more damage to me earlier. But you still don't compare, no one compares to me."

"You're wrong." Goheta chuckled. "I wasn't even using an ounce of my strength earlier." Buu's eyes widened a little. "You see before Vegeta and Gohan fused, Gohan was still in his most powerful form. And he beat your ass back then. But now, you're screwed." Buu was silent until he cackled.

"But no matter how strong you are, I'm still the most powerful one here." Buu said as he pointed to himself. "You only have two saiyans while I have four including the namek." Goheta replied by powering up a little and motioning Buu to come at him. "DIE!" Buu went for a chop, but Goheta simply stepped to the right. Buu growled and shot a small ki blast at him. He simply swiped it away as he sped towards Buu and kicked him in the chin. He then punched him in the stomach and kneed him in the face.

"Is that all you got?" Goheta smirked. He aimed his hand at Buu and fired a blast. All Buu could do is let the blast hit him dead on. Once the smoke cleared, pieces of Buu were floating in the air until they formed Buu again. He yelled in frustration as steam came out of his holes. He rolled his eyes and started to pummel Buu as he could do nothing.

"I-I'll make you pay." Buu growled in pain. Goheta smirked and punched him in the chin, grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground. He pointed his index finger at the wounded Buu as a sword like ki beam stabbed through his stomach. He raised his finger to see a damaged Buu hanging from the sword through his stomach.

"How's it hanging?" Goheta teased. "Hmph. I crack myself up."

"Damn you!" cursed Buu. He started to slid off the sword as some of his 'skin' was still stuck to it. He escaped from it and regenerated. Goheta withdrew the beam and looked at his opponent. "I warned you not to make me mad! AGHHHH!" He formed into a solid liquid and flew into Goheta's throat. Goheta couldn't move as Buu was gulped down. His muscles bulked up a lot as Buu was finished.

"THE HELL?!" Goheta raised an eyebrow as he looked at his arms.

"I've got you from the inside!" Buu cackled in his stomach. "Increase your power all you want, I'll only get stronger!"

"You must really think I'm an amateur!" Before Buu could reply, Goheta started to power up as his muscles shrunk back to normal. His left shoulder puffed up, indicating Buu was still in there. He punched his shoulder as Buu yelped in pain. He did this everytime he saw a part of his body puff. In the end, Buu left his body and returned to normal.

"You bastard!" Buu shouted.

"I'd say it had some spice but I don't think anything will get that bad taste out of my mouth." Goheta wiped his mouth while smirking. "I'm taking you off the menu." Buu shouted in frustration and powered up again. He clenched his fists so hard that it bled as some sweat dripped from his face. He finished powering up as bolts of electricity shot at the dark clouds, showing a bit of sun. Goheta raced towards Buu and tried to punch him, but somehow he had a force field around him.

"NOW YOU DIE!" Buu screamed as he started to power up again. With a battle cry, Goheta broke through the barrier and punched Buu in the chin, sending him falling to the ground. With a SPLASH, Buu fell in the ocean. He shot up from the water and sped towards his enemy. Goheta simply grabbed his tentacle and repeatedly punched him in the face. He was treating Buu like a paddle ball game. He let him go, ripping the tentacle off from his head and kneed him in the stomach, followed by a punch to the face. Buu backed away until he was splattered all over the place by a ki blast.

"I guess he fell to pieces." Goheta teased. Of course after a minute later, Buu regenerated but didn't regenerate his tentacle. "I personally think you look a lot better without that stupid banana on your head." Goheta crumbled the tentacle, making Buu growl and grow a new one.

"No way you pig!" Buu growled.

"Your the one with the pink skin." Goheta pointed.

"Shut up and..." Before Buu could finish and with a POP, he wore Piccolo's outfit. The fusion had worn off. Goheta smirked.

"Uh Oh. It looks like Goharo's fusion worn off." Goheta smirked. Buu looked wide eyed and shocked. "Now it'll be easier to defeat you." Buu looked at him before smirking. "I knew you had a plan." With a shout, Buu's Piccolo outfit turned into Gotenks's vest.

"I've saved Gotenks's fusion time and now I have another thirty minutes!" Buu shouted proudly.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but, Goharo was actually stronger then Gotenks by a little." That was Gohan's side talking. Buu growled.

"I knew I should've used them first!" He shouted to himself. He looked at Goheta as he took a deep breath and burped out 5 ghosts of himself. "Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!"

"This is getting old." sighed Goheta. "First of all, that move belongs to Goharo and Gotenks. And second of all, you already used that trick on Gohan." The ghosts charged at him, but stopped when he disappeared. They look to their right to notice Goheta, firing five small ki blasts at them. They gasp as they exploded on impact. "Easy as pie. You know that was a kids game. A game dreamed up from four, well, two children." Buu looked for the sound of his voice but saw nothing. He turned around until his head was completely blown off by a blast. Each piece of Buu regenerated back to his head, creating multiple heads.

"How did you do that?" They all demanded.

"Afterimage. DUH!" he replied. The Buu heads growled and reformed back to his head. He sent a punch, but Goheta dodged it and drop-kicked him in the back of his neck. He then slammed his knee in his throat while elbowing the back of his neck again. "You're being too slow Buu. There's no need to continue." He let him go as Buu gasped for air.

"FOOL!" His fists and kicks were blocked by Goheta, who was crossing his arms while blocking the attacks with his knees.

"Look, no hands!" Goheta kicked Buu in the stomach and kneed him in the chin. "You can't even lay a hand on me and you say your the most powerful being in the universe! Just face it, your cooked it's all over!"

"You know you can't win!" Buu shouted smugly. "That's why you want me to surrender. In your dreams hotshot! Now come on coward!" Goheta slowly headed for the pink monster. He stopped when he was a few feet away from him.

"Your funeral." Goheta shrugged.

"I like your style. I can't wait to turn you into candy!" Buu shot a pink beam at him.

"WHAT?!" Goheta yelled as the beam shot him. With a PUFF, Goheta was turned into a chocolate ball. Buu started to celebrate while he held the chocolate in his hand. "Time to die!" He was about to eat the chocolate until something hit him in the forehead. He clutched his forehead as the ball floated in the air.

"Who did that?!" Buu snarled. He looked in awe at the floating chocolate ball.

"Yours truly." The ball answered.

"Impossible! How could you speak?!" Buu stuttered. The ball floated back and hit him in the stomach.

"I can also fight too." He hit him in the chin and shot back down, making Buu's head dig in his body. He pulled his head out, but the candy kept taking the advantage. Buu kept trying to hit the chocolate, but it was too fast due to it's height and size. "Be careful if you eat me, I heard that if you eat a fused warrior who turned into candy, It'll give you a sore throat!" The candy went in Buu's mouth and came out of the throat. Buu screamed in pain as his tentacle fell to the Earth. "Told you." Buu growled and regenerated. He pointed his new tentacle at candy Goheta and fired the beam. Goheta returned back to his normal self.

"Bastard!" Buu screamed as he powered up once more. He ran towards Goheta and punched and kicked him, but Goheta just stood there, not even getting touched. Goheta then grabbed Buu's tentacle, aimed a ki blast at his lower body, and fired. Buu gasped for air as his lower half was completely blown off. He let him go, waiting for him to regenerate.

"Now who's the strongest in the universe?" Goheta smirked as he pointed to himself. Buu finished his regeneration and glared at him. "I'll give you ten seconds to attack or give up!" Buu just stood there. "10!" Silence. "9!" silence. "8!" More silence. "7! 6! 5! 4! 3!" More silence. "3! 2!" Buu sweat nervously and gulped. "You snooze you lose! 1!" Goheta was about to charge until he saw a pice of Buu behind him. He gasped as the blob surrounded his body. "DAMN IT!" He growled as the blob returned to Buu.

* * *

**OtherWorld**

Goku gasped as he witnessed Gohan and Vegeta getting absorbed by Majin Buu.

"No! Gohan! Vegeta!" Goku shouted.

"I'm afraid they're gone." Elder Kai bowed his head. Goku sat there for a while In silence.

* * *

**Buu's Body**

Goheta looked around to notice that he was sealed around something.

"It's bad enough I gotta be in here but I can't stand that laughter." Goheta covered his ears while escaping. "Well, I better get busy finding a way outta here. The others are still in here somewhere, I can feel it." He sighed until a light happened and Gohan and Vegeta split apart. They hit the ground with a THUD.

**Author: Crappy ending I know! But, tell me how much you guys love my new story "A Whole New Era: My Life, My Responsibility" in that story's review box or PM me. Good bye!**


	24. Journey To The Center Of Buu

**DragonBall Z: A Whole New Era**

** Disclaimer: I Don't own DBZ**

** Chapter 24: The Journey to the Center of Buu**

Gohan and Vegeta just stared at each other, trying to process what just happened. One minute ago, they were Goheta and now they're separate again.

"W-what the?" Gohan stuttered as he looked at his hands. "How and why did our bodies separate when he broke out of the barrier? Elder Kai said that once we join together, we stay in that form forever." Vegeta glared at him before taking the earring off.

"I'm me and you're you spawn of kakarot." Vegeta said. "And that's the way I like it. So to hell with this earring!" Before Gohan could react, Vegeta crushed the earring with his hand.

"Vegeta you idiot!" Gohan shouted. "That was our only chance of winning this thing! Isn't it worth being you and I being stuck together to beat Buu?!" Vegeta 'hmphed'

"I'm the captain of my own ship." Vegeta replied while looking away. "Besides we can beat him without fusing." He walked away while ignoring the demands of Gohan. He smirked to himself until he stepped in what appeared to be a silver liquid. He grunted while trying to break free.

"Vegeta!" Gohan ran to his aid, but also got stuck in the goo. They struggled to break free, but the goo started to make them sink. About a minute later, Gohan and Vegeta landed on a chunk of giant cake, which was heading to Buu's digestive system. "Looks like we're gonna be sucked through that hole."

"How the hell are we gonna get out of here?!" Vegeta growled as he tried to look for a way out. Gohan thought for a moment while food started to surround them. "Oh no!"

"WH-AAHHHHH!" Gohan yelled as he and Vegeta fell into the stomach acid. The eldest son of Goku looked for a way out of there while Vegeta formed a ki blast in his hand. Ignoring Gohan, He fired the blast in Buu's stomach, finding the way out. Gohan looked at Vegeta for a moment before escaping. "We better be more sneaky down here so Majin Buu won't find out we're alive." He said as he landed on the ground.

"Well, I guess we should've went down that hole like mice." Vegeta replied, being sarcastic. "And become a part of Majin Buu's feces?" He let out a single laugh. "No thanks Gohan. I'm a true saiya-WAHHH!" Vegeta slipped on the floor, making Gohan laugh. "Shut up!"

"A true saiy-WAHHH?!" Gohan laughed. Vegeta turned red and stormed away from him. He wiped a tear from his eye and followed him, letting a couple chuckles escape from his mouth. They kept walking until Vegeta put his hand out, signaling him to stop.

"Wait. Do you hear that?" Vegeta asked as he looked around for the voices. Gohan turned serious and also looked around. "It sounds like they're coming from everywhere."

"But what is it?" Gohan asked.

"THERE!" Vegeta pointed to the ceiling to notice little bean like green circles falling. Most of them landed on the food and started to eat it away.

"Looks like these things help you digest food that don't make it to the intestine." explained Gohan as he bent down to get a closer look. "Look, they're eating the food really fast." Vegeta also bent down but the green thing jumped on his shoulder and burned him. He yelped and swiped it off him. "Look at that, that little thing takes down the Saiyan prince!"

"Watch it brat!" Vegeta growled. His growl turned to a smirk as a bunch of them crawled behind Gohan. "Looks like you have a sweeter taste than me." Gohan turned, yelped, and fired at them. They all jumped down on them as they fired on them. After some of them were destroyed, the ground started to shake making them lose their balance. "Earthquake!"

"I doubt earthquakes will be in people's body, Vegeta." Gohan reassured. Than a giant worm rose from the ground, making Vegeta look wide eyed and Gohan raise an eyebrow. The worm roared, showing its bloody teeth.

"Do something!" Vegeta shouted. The worm opened its mouth and flung towards Gohan. Gohan powered up, knocking the worm down, and Vegeta.

"You idiot! Did you know we were supposed to go undercover?!" snarled Vegeta. Gohan put his hand behind his head and laughed nervously. He stopped when they heard another growl in the shadows. They hopped to their feet as another giant worm showed up. Just when they were about to attack, the worm crawled away from them.

"Lennon! You hurt my big brother!" The worm cried. Gohan and Vegeta's jaws dropped to the floor. "What have they done to you?! DADDY! Lennon's hurt!"

"Wow. The daddy must be at least 50x their size." Gohan suggested, making Vegeta turn blue. The ground shook once more as the daddy worm, who's about 20 or 30 times their size, appeared. Vegeta put his hand over his mouth, trying to stop himself from puking. The worms talked for a bit before the daddy worm turned his attention to Gohan and Vegeta.

"Let's just blast him! There's no more hiding, Buu knows we're already down here!" Before Gohan could react, Vegeta fired ki blasts at the daddy worm, but he ate them. Vegeta looked in shock. The worms talked again until the dad hit them on their heads and faced Gohan and Vegeta.

"Excuse my son, he's young." Apologized the daddy worm.

"No problem." Gohan replied. Vegeta growled as he turned blue again. "But excuse me, I think you can lend us a hand. We're trying to find our sons, have you seen them?"

"I've seen them!" The two worms raised their, well, really short arms to the brain. "The green guy went that way. The others did too." Another rumbling was felt as water, with a mixture of food, came towards them, washing them away. "Dad! What's going on?!"

"I believe it's potty time!" The daddy worm replied. Gohan tried his best not to puke while Vegeta paled.

"Potty time?!" Gohan shouted in disbelief. "That means we gotta go out..."

"Not me!" Vegeta shouted as he knew what Gohan was going to say next. He jumped in the air and flew up the ceiling, with Gohan behind his trail.

* * *

Shortly after escaping the stomach, Gohan and Vegeta arrived on Buu's brain, well, head. This man has no brain!

"It's so empty! No wonder Majin Buu doesn't think!" Gohan laughed until he stopped and turned serious. "The boys must be in here, this is the only place we haven't looked." They stopped when they reached a path with two paths: One going left and one going right.

"What path do you wanna take Gohan?" Vegeta asked. Gohan thought for a moment.

"I'd say, left."

"Fine, I'm going right." Ignoring Gohan, Vegeta went right while Gohan went left. It was dark for Gohan to see so he had to be on guard. While walking, Gohan noticed a light aura, shaping a kid's body. Gohan go into a stance as he approached the figure. "Hey little guy!"The kids turned around, revealing his son and Taro. Gohan smiled. "Junior! Taro! I'm I glad to see you two! Come on, let's find Vegeta and get out of here." He started to walk away until he heard them doing the fusion dance.

"FU-SION-HA!" Goharo appeared in his super saiyan three form. And charged at Gohan and sent a kick. Gohan blocked it and pushed him back.

"Guys! What're you doing?!" Gohan shouted. Goharo replied by swinging his fists and kicks at his dad, but Gohan kept blocking them. Gohan was caught off guard when their elbow smashed into his cheek. "I can definitely tell you're not my son by your eyes. But you sure do hit like him." Gohan powered and kicked him across the face. Goharo crashed to the ground as he seemed to disappear and reappear again. He charged at his dad again and started to attack. All Gohan could do is block the punches and kicks. Goharo stepped back and cupped his hands to the side.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" Goharo fired the kamehameha wave as Gohan gasped. He dodged the wave as it hit the wall and opened it. Once the smoke cleared, Vegeta was on the floor with goo and blood on him. He grunted as he sat up and glared at Gohan.

"Was that you?!" He snarled as he wiped the goo and blood off him. Gohan pointed to Goharo as they charged at him. Gohan dodged him and elbowed him in the back of his neck, making him crash to the floor. Goharo stood back up, with not even a bruise on him. Gohan and Vegeta went back to back as Goharo, Gotenks, and Piccolo surrounded them. "They just won't stay down!"

"I've noticed!" Gohan replied.

"Any ideas?" Gohan shook his head nervously.

"MA-SENKO!" Goharo then cupped his hands to the side again. "KA-ME-HA-ME..." Piccolo put two fingers on his forehead while Gotenks burped out ghosts. Just when they thought they were finished, Gohan noticed Goharo turn into cake.

"Cake?!" Gohan shouted in disbelief. Piccolo turned into pound cake as Gotenks and his ghosts turned into chocolate cupcakes.

"What the?!" Vegeta shouted. "Chocolate! Cupcakes!"

"Strawberry! Pound cake!" Gohan's mouth started to water as he said this. He shook it off and slowly walked away from the cakes with Vegeta. About 5 minutes later, they went past a bunch of cob webs in his head.

"Stupid cob webs!" Vegeta growled.

"That's about all that's in here! No brain or anything!" Gohan blew a cob web away from his face. "Where could they be?"

"Hey! Over here!" Vegeta motioned Gohan to come over there. "Check this out!" Gohan ran over towards him to notice his mentor in a cocoon. "Check him to see if they're alive!" Gohan floated near his mentor and put his finger under his nose. Yep, still breathing.

"He's alive!" cheered Gohan. He then looked to the right to notice everyone else in a cocoon. "Vegeta! They're here too!" They quickly flew over to them to notice that Goten and Trunks are still in their fusion form.

"Looks like Trunks and Goten are still fused." Vegeta pointed. "Junior and Taro separated." Gohan nodded as he placed his hand on the cocoon.

"It's squishy." Gohan shrugged. "It'll be easier for us to cut them loose." Gohan and Vegeta fired beams from their fingers to cut them all loose. Shortly after that, they piled them up and did a double-take to see if they got everyone. "See, Majin Buu has his own power back when I kicked his butt. Now it'll be easier." Vegeta turned and held his hand out as a ki blast formed.

"Now let's blast our way outta here." Gohan nodded and copied him. He was about to fire until Vegeta noticed another cocoon, but larger than the others. "Eldest spawn, you're not gonna believe this." Gohan followed his gaze.

"Majin Buu?" Gohan asked. "He's in his original form!"

"I see that but what does it mean?" Vegeta replied/asked. Gohan took a step closer and looked at Buu. He was silent until he found it out. "So there must be two Majin Buu's! A nice one and a mean one."

"And ol' ugly won the battle." Vegeta referred to Super Buu.

"Who're you calling ugly you ridiculous bore." Buu cackled as Vegeta and Gohan turned around. "Why haven't you two been absorbed yet?! And how dare you touch with my people pods?!" He powered up as a pink aura surrounded him.

"Vegeta! I can handle this myself! Go get the others outta here!" ordered Gohan. Vegeta growled in annoyance.

"You think I can't handle myself?! Move aside I'll handle him!" Vegeta pushed Gohan out of the way and got into a stance. He charged at Buu and sent a punch, but the monster dodged it and kicked Vegeta, who also dodged it. He grabbed Vegeta's head and threw him at Gohan. Gohan gasped and jumped out of the way, earning a grunt from Vegeta. Buu flew at Gohan, but Gohan punched him in the face and kicked him in the ribs. Buu growled until Gohan elbowed the back of his head and kneed him in the face. Buu grunted as he backed away.

"I forgot how strong you are!" Buu growled as Gohan smirked. With a battle cry, Vegeta kicked Buu, sending him flying to the other side of them. They fired blasts at him, disintegrating him. Gohan sighed as he and Vegeta started to shoot the remains of him that were scattered all over the place. Gohan's head shot up when he finally figured out something.

"Wait Vegeta!" Gohan stopped the Prince. "We're in his body right? So that means..." His sentence was cut off when Buu laughed wickedly.

"Don't you fools get it?!" He laughed as he reformed. "As long as you're in my body! I can come back!" He started to laugh again, making Vegeta growl. He gritted his teeth and fired multiple ki blasts at him. Buu dodged it as the blasts aimed at the cocoons. Gohan gasped and destroyed the ki blasts by firing his own at them.

"Watch it Vegeta!" Gohan warned. "He's just toying with us." Buu got their attention by hanging on the ceiling and swinging back and fourth.

"Tick-Tock! Tick-Tock!" He kept saying that until someone snaps. That someone was Gohan. He shot a small blast at Buu, who disappeared, which made the blast hit the ceiling creating a way out.

"Gohan, you found the way out!" Vegeta looked with a slight smirk. Before they could move, Buu's giant head came out of the hole and laughed at them.

"Enough! Our little game is over!" He yelled while smirking. "Now You'll become part of me!" Buu summoned a giant fist and it came down at them. Gohan formed a ki blast just as the fist came down. When it was about to hit, it hit the ki blast, making Buu yelp in pain. "You little runt!" He formed a hand, which formed a ki blast. Gohan swat the ki blast away and fired at the Buu head. Buu growled in pain and glared at Gohan. "I HATE YOU!"

"Weird, Is that what you say everytime someone beats you?" Gohan smirked as Buu turned back to his self. With a battle cry, Buu charged at his enemy, but Gohan elbowed him in the face and kicked him in the stomach, sending Buu crashing. While Gohan was fighting Buu, Vegeta turned his attention to the old Majin Buu and smirked. He grabbed the pod and started to yank on it.

"Hey Majin Buu!" Buu turned his attention to Vegeta, and gasped in shock.

"Don't touch that!" He screamed. Vegeta ripped the chord attached to the pod, making Buu charge at him. With one final yank, Vegeta ripped the pod attached to Buu, making Super Buu fall to the ground and melt. They looked in confusion as the area started to shake and collapse.

"Grab the pods and lets go!" Vegeta grabbed Taro and Piccolo while Gohan grabbed Junior and Gotenks. They blasted through the hole and tried to find a way out. While flying, they found a way out and flew to the hole that was closing.

"Hurry!" They were about to reach it until it closed. Gohan and Vegeta stood there for a moment, trying to find another way out. (**A/N: Sorry, But I rushed around here**) "Wait! The steam hole!" Vegeta looked at him. "Remember when Buu gets mad, steam come out of his head?"

"Yes! Of course!" Gohan gave the pods to Vegeta and fired a small blast at the wall, creating a hole. They waited until the steam shot up, sending them out of the head. They floated away from Buu as Junior and the others popped from thin air. "Look, people popcorn." Gohan laughed at his own joke. Vegeta growled and grabbed Piccolo and Taro while Gohan grabbed the rest. They turned to look at Buu, who started to pant and sweat as his muscles bulked up. With one final scream, Buu shrank and panted. He stopped and stood straight up, and looked in the sky.

"He shrank!" Vegeta said.

* * *

**Otherworld**

Kibito Kai gasped when he saw Majin Buu's new form. Elder Kai and Goku looked at him with confusion.

"What's wrong?" Elder Kai and Goku asked. Kibito Kai was silent for a moment until he replied.

"Majin Buu's back to his original form." He replied. Goku looked at him.

"But he's so small." Goku said.

"Don't let his size fool you." Kibito Kai warned. "This Majin Buu destroyed several planets. I believe this is the end of the universe."


	25. True Saiyans Fight Alone

**Dragonball Z: A Whole New Era**

** Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters**

** Chapter 25: True Saiyans Fight Alone**

"Junior! Wake up son. Come on!" He tried to shake his son awake, but he wouldn't open his eyes. Well, he did move a little. "Great, at least he's still alive." Vegeta faced the way where Buu was.

Gohan and Vegeta could only stare in confusion at the newly transformed Buu. He looks the same, but he shrunk.

"Weird. He looks the same but, he shrunk." Pointed Gohan.

"If you ask me he looks a lot weaker then before." Vegeta smirked. They kept looking at Kid Buu, who kept flexing his hands and fingers. He stopped and let out an ear-piercing scream. Gohan, Vegeta, Hercule, and Dende covered their ears from the scream as a couple of rocks shattered and pink lightning shot from the sky. Once he stopped screaming, he fired a ki blast down on Earth, attempting to destroy it. Gohan gasped as Vegeta stopped the blast by firing his own.

"He could've destroyed the earth!" Gohan shouted.

"What does he think he's doing?! Is he trying to destroy himself too?!" Vegeta grunted.

"He's planning to destroy himself then regenerate again." Gohan said. Again, Buu just stood there with no sign of any emotion on his face making Vegeta growl.

"Hey Buu! It's your business to destroy Earth, but fight us first you coward!" Vegeta yelled. Buu turned around and smirked and put his hand in the air, forming a giant pink orb. Gohan's eyes widened when he felt the energy from it.

"Vegeta! That's not for us!" Gohan stuttered. "That could blow up the planet at least ten times! We can't stop that!" Buu growled a laugh as the orb grew bigger and bigger. "Why're you doing this?! There will be nothing left! No more people to destroy! Just stop!" Gohan tried to reason with Buu, but Buu smirked and threw to ball at them. Gohan and Vegeta looked in horror as the orb drew closer and closer to the Earth. Gohan looked over to the boys and Piccolo, then turned his attention to Vegeta. "Vegeta let's grab the boys and leave."

"Great!" He and the eldest son of Goku blasted to grab the boys until Gohan completely forgot about Hercule and Dende. He growled as he tried to make a plan to save Hercule, Dende, and everybody else. With no time left, he made a decision that he'll later regret.

"Grab hold!" Gohan grabbed Hercule and Dende and flew back to Vegeta. "I can't think of anything to leave! Vegeta..." He looked back at the orb, which was about to hit Earth. He closed his eyes, waiting death to come until he sensed a new power pop out. He opened his eyes to notice Kibito Kai, trying to grab the both of them. He grabbed his hand as Vegeta grabbed hold of the back of his gi collar. They looked back at the boys, before leaving Earth before it exploded.

* * *

**Supreme Kai's World**

Gohan and the others safely landed on the ground in the Supreme Kai's world. Gohan could only stare at the ground, ignoring the welcomes from his dad and the Elder Kai. He let some tears escape from his eyes. '_I Could've saved them all! Junior, Goten...Damn It! It's all my fault, just like at the Cell Games. I only get to see them for a little bit before they...Am I a sin or something?_' Goku looked at the expression on his son's face and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you tried alright? I'm sorry, but there was no way to save them." Goku frowned as he tried to comfort his son. Vegeta growled and pushed Goku out of the way and clutched the collar of Gohan's gi.

"You idiot!" Vegeta shouted.

"Vegeta! Stop it!" Goku tried to pry Vegeta off of Gohan, but the glare from Vegeta told him to back off. Vegeta turned his attention back to Gohan, who kept looking at the ground. He shook him before continuing his rant.

"You saved the buffoon and the namek but not your own little brother and son?!" Vegeta snarled. Gohan was quite yet again.

"Vegeta..." Goku was glaring at his friend/rival. Vegeta growled and ruffly let go of Gohan. Everyone was quite until Gohan finally stood up and sighed through his nose. "Are you okay, Gohan?" He slowly nodded and marched up to Vegeta.

"What do you..." His sentence was cut off when Gohan punched him in the jaw, making the Prince fall to the ground. Goku and Kibito Kai held him back as Vegeta stumbled back to his feet. "Brat..."

"Shut up!" Gohan shouted as he powered up a little. "You've only lost ONE person, I've lost THREE! I lost my little brother, mentor, and son! You've only lost your son! What else was I supposed to do?! You know what, your hands were free! YOU could have grabbed SOMEONE but NO, you

probably thought that just because you're the prince, you don't have to do stuff! Next time, try helping." After his little rant, Gohan turned around so he wouldn't face Vegeta. Surprisingly, Vegeta was left speechless, along with everyone else.

"I-I'm...S-sorry." Vegeta said quietly. Goku and Gohan looked at him with shock and confusion as their eyes widened.

"What?" Gohan and Goku asked in unison. Vegeta grunted in annoyance and rolled his eyes.

"I said I'm...sorry."

"Wow! That's a first!" Goku laughed as he put a hand behind his head. Gohan kept looking at the prince in awe. Vegeta? Apologizing?

"What? You've never heard someone apologize before?!" Vegeta snarled. Gohan chuckled as he turned back around and faced Dende, who looked sad.

"Gohan...I'm sorry." Dende apologized quietly. Gohan smiled a little and pat his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's okay." Dende looked up at him with the same expression on his face. Gohan smiled and walked away, to notice his dad scratching his chin in thought. He was about to ask what he was doing, until he felt Kid Buu regenerate where the Earth used to be. They growled while Hercule laughed nervously.

"The Earth is destroyed you say?!" He laughed until he noticed the serious look on everyone's face and paled.

"I can't believe we have to put up with this!" Vegeta shouted as he pointed to Mr Satan. "They're gone, and we can't wish them back. The dragonballs were destroyed along with the Earth." Gohan and Goku were silent again.

"I-I still can't believe he could even survive a blast like that." Kibito Kai stuttered as they witnessed Buu finishing his regeneration. "If he could survive an explosion like that, how are we gonna defeat him?" In space, Buu frowned when he couldn't detect Gohan or Vegeta's energy and disappeared.

"Did you see that?" Gohan asked making Goku nod.

"He's using Instant Transmission. But how could he have learned it so quickly?" Goku replied. About a minute later, Buu destroyed many planets in the universe until he found the two warriors. He didn't even care if he blew himself up, he'll just regenerate and destroy more planets. "With instant transmission, he could destroy a whole solar system in less then an hour. The universe won't be the same again."

"Hey wait! What about the dragonballs?" Dende asked, getting the attention from everyone, besides Hercule. "The new ones on Namek! Frieza destroyed our original home world, but he couldn't destroy the dragonballs! And I'm sure Elder Moori has made a new set by now." Gohan and Goku smiled while Vegeta smirked. "We can wish back the Earth and everyone else Majin Buu has killed."

"That's brilliant Dende!" Gohan cheered.

"But wait, there's a small problem:" Goku frowned. "Dende, the other nameks are too far away. I can barley sense them from where we are, which means we can't reach them with instant transmission. We need a spaceship or some sort to get there..." His sentence was cut off by Kibito Kai.

"Hold Up! I'm not sure what the dragonballs are, but I'm a Kai! My instantaneous movement is not limited by distance! We could go anywhere we want!" explained Kibito Kai. "If you guys have a plan, then I can get you where you wanna go!"

"Hold It right there.." Elder Kai took a step forward as he broke the celebration. "I'm familiar with the dragonballs..."

"You were?" Gohan asked.

"Quite boy I'm talking!" Elder Kai shouted as he shook his hand in the air, making Gohan wince slightly. "Anyway, using them in this case just isn't proper. Those balls (**A/N: HA!**) are part of a very peaceful race. They aren't meant to be used anywhere except on their home planet..." Goku smiled and took a step closer to the Kai.

"Aren't you being a little too strict?" Goku asked, making Elder Kai and everyone else raise an eyebrow. "After all the Earth has some very beautiful women after all, and there's one in particular, remember your reward for helping Gohan?" Gohan and Vegeta scowled at him.

"Oh, you mean that one." Elder Kai gave a perverted smile and blushed slightly.

"The One you get to kiss." Goku smiled. Elder Kai gave a perverted laugh.

"Hey Dad?" Gohan asked, trying to hide his anger towards his dad. Well, that failed. "YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT VIDEL AREN'T YOU?! HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU?! I'M NOT LETTING THAT OLD PERVERT KISS MY GIRLFRIEND!" Goku raised his hands in defense.

"No! Not Videl..."

"OH SO IT'S BULMA?!" Vegeta snarled. "YOU IDIOT HOW DARE YOU MAKE BULMA KISS THAT PERVERT?! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SENSE AT ALL?! LET HIM KISS YOUR WOMAN!"

"NOW YOU'RE GONNA LET MY MOM KISS HIM?!" Gohan yelled at Vegeta. "YOU KNOW WHAT, LET HIM KISS BULMA!"

"Why you.." While Vegeta and Gohan were fighting with words, Goku looked at the two and imagined Trunks and Junior fighting like that. Goku chuckled at the thought until he heard a gasp from Kibito Kai.

"He just blew up another planet and he keeps regenerating!" Kibto Kai shouted. Goku looked at the crystal ball with Vegeta and Gohan. They then witnessed him teleport to the otherworld, making Goku gasp.

"Darn him! He found his way to otherworld!" Goku growled.

"Let's go get him."

"Wait! You might wanna take these." Kibito Kai handed his potara earrings to Goku and Vegeta. "These'll be a great help for defeating Majin Buu." Vegeta looked at the earring before crushing it again, along with Goku. The Kais gasped while Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"Why'd you break those dad?" Gohan asked. Goku was silent before turning to his son and smiling.

"Gohan, I want you to defeat Majin Buu...By yourself." Everyone's eyes widened, even Vegeta's. "You have power far beyond my super saiyan three form. Plus, you don't waste energy unlike me. And, your the only saiyan alive. Also, remember that when everytime a saiyan gets beaten, he grows stronger? When you died and got revived, your energy shot up like a rocket."

"That is true, but what gives him the right to defeat Buu by himself?! I should be the one to destroy him!" Vegeta shouted. Goku looked at him, keeping the same expression on his face and nodded.

"Your right. I'll let you have a shot at him Vegeta." Gohan offered.

"But Goku, Gohan's just a kid. He couldn't possibly..." Kibito Kai was interrupted by Elder Kai.

"I think you might have a point there." Elder Kai smiled. "The strength of Gohan is far more powerful then Goku's. Plus, Goku's dead! So if he defeats him, who'll mask his glory?" Kibito Kai face palmed.

"Grab on my shoulder Gohan..."

"Wait Kakarot!" Vegeta interrupted. "Why won't we just bring him here so we could get him away from all those innocent people?" Goku nodded in agreement.

"Gohan, you stay right there. Let me and Vegeta do the work for you. All we gotta do is spike our power so he could sense us." Vegeta nodded and powered up with Goku. They each shouted as their power spiked up as electricity surrounded them. The area started to shake effecting everyone but Gohan, who only squinted his eyes from the yellow aura that surrounded the full blooded saiyans. They immediately stopped when they felt Buu heading their way. Kid Buu appeared in front of them and laughed wickedly.

"He's here!" Gohan shouted as he got into a stance. Goku put a hand on his son's shoulder while he put two fingers on his forehead. "Dad, where are you going?" Goku smiled down at his son.

"I'm going to otherworld to see if everyone is alright and help clean up the mess." He replied. "But don't worry, I'll be back. The universe rests in your hands now Gohan. Make your family proud. Goodbye." With that, Goku I.T. To otherworld. Buu growled when he saw the other warrior leave but smirked when he saw the two he was focused on.

"You ready Vegeta?" Gohan asked the Prince of Saiyans. Vegeta smirked.

"As I'll ever be." Kid Buu cackled at the two and charged. Can Gohan and Vegeta stop the monster Buu? Or his Buu unstoppable? Find out In the next chapter of "Dragonball Z: A Whole New Era."

**Reviews= More Chapters**


	26. Hiatus

** Dragonball Z: A Whole New Era**

** Chapter ?: Hiatus **

** If you guys are wondering why I haven't updated this story for a while is for a reason. Well, six reasons.**

**Sometimes, I'll be in a faze where I'm into DBZ, then into Wrestling, then back to DBZ. I'm a weird kid. So, I'm between both of them.**

**I have a bunch of story ideas in my head so I write them down in my journal and forget about this story. So you might see some new stories around this month.**

**I still have at least 3 stories to finish, some I started a while ago and never finished. So my main goal is to finish 1 or 2 of my stories and return to this one.**

**I've also been into Call Of Duty since the ending to the 'Apocalypse' DLC for Origins. It was just so confusing! So, you are gonna see a Call Of Duty story coming soon. **

**At first, I believed this story was gonna do alright, like y chapter 10 it'll have at least 30 reviews. But this story has good reviews, but I was hoping by last chapter I'll have at least 80? You know what, I'll continue this story sooner then expected if I reach 70-75 reviews!**

**I start school in 4 DAYS so that's another reason why I won't be updating for a bit. Hey, school's got a lot of work. So I'll update a chapter for a story every week. So, the story updating schedule will be long. **

**So basically, This story is gonna be on Hiatus for a little while for about a month or two. Sorry about the bad news guys! But hey, I'll still be updating but not on this story. It also doesn't mean you won't hear from Junior for a while. I'm making a story with a bunch of one-shots with him, Goten, Gohan, even Trunks and MORE!So that's TWO OFFICIAL STORIES CONFIRMED for the month or two. So for now, GOODBYE! **


End file.
